Doom Slayer: Behind the Mask
by Hyst3r1a
Summary: The Doom slayer has Accomplished many great things, Killed all sorts of creatures across time and space. But will he be up to the challenge of guarding Rias Gremory? What kind of effect will the Oppai Dragon and others have on him?
1. Introduction

Beginning AN: There will be rip and tear. I promise but I am going to attempt to turn the slayer into some kind of believable character in the DXD universe. Bear with me!

 **"He hasn't been awakened since the great war. Do you think this is a good idea?"**

 **"We have no other choice he is the only one who can stop them. It's what he does"**

A fiery red-haired male and a rather small purple haired woman stood next to each other.

 **"Do you think all the legends we heard are true? Can he be reasoned with? Do you think he will just kill us and begin the fight yet again?"** The woman asked.

 **"I don't know. If he really is here and really did kill the titan, he should have no problem stopping the Cyber Demon let alone the rest of 'old demons' who have been running rampant lately, Lady Leviathan"**

The two moved through the rather hellish environment. One quite grimmer than they were used to. Corpses and dried blood adorned the walls and ceiling. Probably from the last time the slayer was imprisoned, or maybe from the last fool who tried to release him from his cell.

 **"HALT, STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE"** A green aura began to fill the room. The figure of a man appeared before the pair. He was clad in a mixture of human and demonic armor. It appeared to be some kind of knight armor.

 **"I am Phobos the last knight sentinel guarding the inner chamber of the slayer. My spirit holds this door shut. The Doom Slayer betrayed our kind and is being punished for his sins. Unless you have adequate purpose, you shall not pass!"**

Serafall and Sirzechs stopped in their tracks but stood their ground, examining the ghost of the formal Sentinel. After a brief halt, a familiar hiss was heard. An orange creature with glowing red eyes crawled through one of the cracks in the ceiling and dropped to the floor. The beast charged up a fireball in an attempt to burn the two great demons before it.

Phobos raised a hand and in an instant, the creature was nothing more than a puddle of blood on the floor. **"State your business now or you will be executed!"** The spirit commanded.

 **"We need his help!"** Serafall spoke up, taking the lead **"The old demons have returned and we have done our best to stop them but we aren't powerful enough to kill them all."**

 **"We just want our families to be safe, Rias, Sona and even Issei, the Boob obsessed idiot"** Sirzechs chimed in.

Phobos looked the pair over, He had recognized their look but only slightly. The descendants of the great devil kings had traveled all this way to wake the slayer? Were they crazy? Did they not know what the Slayer was truly capable of? How long had the Slayer been out? How long had he[Phobos] been trapped here guarding his tomb?

 **"You may pass but it will be your demise"**

With that, the green aura left the room and the door behind the spirit opened slowly. The two entered the room only to have the door slam shut behind them. Inside the room were mounds of skeletons and blood dripping from the ceiling. A giant sarcophagus stood in the center of the room. The mark of the slayer burned across the center of it, to remind hell of the horrors within. There was a small tablet before the slayer's tomb, asking for a blood sacrifice to be awakened.

 **"This place gives me the creeps"** Serafall said to Sirzech's **"Give him the sacrifice so we can get out of here."** The redhaired man stepped forward and produced a blade from thin air. He sliced his hand and let the blood drip down onto the top of the tomb.

Nothing happened.

The two looked at each other after a couple of moments. They stood there and waited for something, anything, to happen. Yet they were greeted with a great deal of nothing. The hopes and dreams of the Slayer putting an end to the reign of the Cyber demon just went up in smoke. There would be no savior. They would have to deal with the problem themselves. The Doom Slayer probably wouldn't help them anyway. He had a burning hatred for devils. The two turned to leave, both looking visibly defeated. Just after the two turned around a loud crash was heard as a familiar looking armored hand punched its way through the top of the sarcophagus.

Ending AN: has been reworked finally.


	2. I AM VEGA

AN: I'm adding more stuff to the Doom slayer as previously stated in my last an also those of you who play quake may enjoy these references.

The two demons jumped at the crash. Turning around in an instant to see the hand protruding from the top of the tomb. The hand wriggled for a moment as the two tensed up, mentally preparing themselves for the worst. As quickly as the hand appeared it disappeared back into the dark depths of the sarcophagus. The room went silent except for the dripping of blood from the ceiling. Serafall and Sirzechs looked at one another then back to the tomb. The lid launched off, crashing into the wall and exploding into pieces as a scary looking figure stepped out of the prison. Glowing red eyes gazed upon the pair from behind the visor of the green armor.

" **All systems are operational...**

 **...Auto Pilot Engaged ...**

… **Scanning life forms …**

 **No threat detected...**

 **...Body reconstruction commencing, 0% ...**

 **Greetings I am VEGA the Artificial Intelligence inside of the Slayers armor. This doesn't seem like an Arena. What are your names? By the looks of it a Gremory and a Sitri but not any that I can recognize in my database. Do you happen to know how long we were out?"**

All the while VEGA was talking the suit of armor was stretching and cracking its knuckles, just before returning to a rigid upright state.

The lady Leviathan and Sirzechs relaxed after they realized that they were in no immediate threat.

" **I am Sirzechs Lucifer. The head of the Gremory household and that is Lady Leviathan Sitri. We came here in need of your help. This Cyber Demon is running rampant it has released many old demons to wreak havoc on our citizens"** Sirzech's began, trying his best to answer VEGA's questions

" **As for how long you were out we're not quite sure. Atleast a hundred years, but not more than 200"** Sir Zechs finished.

" **Ah, quite interesting. As my creator would have put it, I think we can work together and resolve this problem in a way that benefits us both. Haha...**

… **Body reconstruction at 50% ...**

 **However, I'm sure the Slayer will want revenge on the fool who trapped him in this tomb. I am unaware of all the details of how it happened. But I'm positive you have the resources to help us find them. When the Slayer wakes I will make him aware of the situation. That is, if we have a deal."**

With that the suit of armor began to move again. Weapons started to appear from behind its back, the arm would reach behind its belt and produce a pistol. Not in a threatening manner but just as a test. The armored hand released the pistol rather jerkily which began to fall and dissipate into particles. The slayers armor reached over his head and pulled a shotgun out of nothing, Pumping and then dropping it as it too began to fade and dissipate into nothingness. The two demons looked on in bewilderment as they watched the green armor continue to produce weapons out of thin air.

" **We have a deal! Also, how are you doing that? It's amazing!"** Serafall said excitedly. She was sure not many people got to see this in action and live to tell the tale. The slayer continued to cycle through weapons. Some rather familiar ones such as a rocket launcher and another shotgun. This was followed by some unusual guns. Plasma powered weaponry, A heart at one point and even a sword.

" **It's the Doom Slayers Gift. He can store weapons and ammunition in a "box" on his back. Think of it as a giant black hole he can pull things out of at any time. This is good for him though because he sure does have an affinity for guns."** Vega let out another weird robotic laugh as the Armor finished cycling through its weaponry.

 **Weapons check complete Arsenal locked and loaded.**

 **...Body reconstruction Completed...**

 **Autopilot Disengaged**

The two demons tensed up slightly at the sound of the autopilot turning off. The Slayer must be in control now. He reached up slowly and grabbed ahold of his helmet. He cracked his neck and began to have what appeared to be a one-sided conversation but they only heard what VEGA was saying.

" **This is Lady Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer, they have rescued us from the tomb and were hoping we could take care of a little demon problem for them …**

… **I know but this will be quick probably the best way to find whoever locked us in here...**

 **...No this is not an Arena... …I miss slaying the lizard lady and the cigar chewing soldier as well...**

 **...anywhere from 100-200 years...**

… **Cyber Demon … …Yes, they multiply like rabbits...**

The Slayer pointed to Lady Leviathan

… **Ha-ha yes, she is quite cuter than the last one...**

Hearing that the lady demon blushed bright red and twirled her hair in her fingers slowly while Sirzechs rolled his eyes.

 **"The slayer had agreed to help, Lead the way"**

Sirzechs nodded and produced a portal of satanic imagery on the wall behind them. Follow us and we will take you to the Gremory household and devise a plan to take care of the Cyber Demon. The two demons stepped through the portal while the slayer hesitated. He produced his favorite combat shotgun from behind his back and pumped it. One can never be too cautious. He thought as he stepped through the portal expecting the worst.

On the other side the Slayer was greeted with gasps and looks of horror as he landed in the middle of a grassy green field. He was in the center courtyard of a mansion. They were in the center of an oddly familiar mansion. He was surrounded by servants and quite a few red-haired individuals. One of which caught his eye. Zeoticus Gremory. As His name flashed before his helmeted eyes he was flooded with unintelligable flashback images of the past. The Slayer dropped his shotgun which dissipated and clutched his helmet. The sign on his helmet burning and giving him a migraine as he looked dead at Zeoticus. The elder demon, realizing he had been recognized stepped forward toward the Slayer.

" **Times have changed Slayer."** Sirzechs' father said. As the crowd around them began to get uneasy. Most of them in shock that their worst fear had literally materialized before them let alone could feel pain.

" **The Slayer does not quite remember your past, but he knows you are significant to it."** VEGA spoke up.

The crowd relaxed and one of the servants called out "Even the DOOM SLAYER knows the Mighty Gremory family!" Zeoticus relaxed, while his son stepped forward " **Come Slayer, let us treat you and tell you all we know of the Cyber Demon!"** Sirzechs led the Slayer into the giant mansion followed by the lady Leviathan, who was skipping and still giddy over the fact that the Legendary Doom Slayer thought she was cute...

AN: Random capitalization. My specialtY anyway no more fooling next chapter RIP AND TEAR


	3. Heart of Stone?

AN: The most controversial part of this whole fanfic. You are warned.

Heart of stone?

The Slayer was ushered into a decent sized room with an elliptical table in the center. The 3 were left to their own devices except for a single servant asking if they needed something " **Care for a drink Slayer?** " Sirzechs asked. The Slayer responded by shaking his head just before VEGA said "We should deal with the matter at hand". Sirzechs nodded and took a sip from what the slayer figures was some form of whisky from a glass the servant had quickly brought back.

" **We have a general idea of the demon's whereabouts but nothing precise. We can open a portal to the area and step through, but it cannot remain open very long. They demons may try and come through it. Once we are ready we can go through."** The plan was laid out by the male devil. The portal would open and the three would go through, hunt down and kill the demon. " **The Slayer will tend to the matter personally. Open the portal we are ready."** VEGA said. All the while the slayer was clenching and unclenching his fist, wriggling his fingers as if still not quite used to the suit. Sirzechs raised an eyebrow and nodded " **As you wish"** he said. A portal opened up in front of the slayer. Lady Leviathan looked a bit concerned but didn't say a thing. The two devils watched as the armored warrior stepped through the portal before it closed behind him.

DOOM SLAYER POV:

The area I stepped into was far more to my liking than the elegant manor I was just at. I had to leave those two "devils" behind because they weren't up to the task of killing this monstrosity and they would probably just slow me down. I spotted some demons in the clearing and pulled my shotgun out, pumping it as I began to move towards the sound of growls and screams in the distance. Let the asswhooping ensue. I arrived atop a ridge, spotting a horde of demons in the basin below

" **I count 30+ demons"** VEGA reported.

" **Thanks VEGA"** I replied. My suit of armor was very intricate in design. I could speak directly to VEGA without it being magnified for other to hear. This is very useful when trying to hide grunts of pain. I spotted the nearest Imp and jumped down. Superhero landing. I grabbed the demons head and pushing it into the ground with all my force from the fall. I smirked as the creature's skull gave way. Blood and brain matter splattered everywhere as I calculated my next attack. I moved swiftly, tanking fireballs and plasma blasts when I was too lazy to dodge them. They wouldn't hurt me anyway. Very few things can penetrate my armor. My style was very unorthodox shoot, stab, punch, and destroy. My weapons changed as fast as they could a shotgun blast, splitting an Imp in two followed by a sword to slice through one of those shield guys. The blade passing straight through his shield. I held my ground and grabbed a Pinkie by the teeth. Stopping his charge dead in its tracks as I ripped his fangs out and slammed them together through his head as hard as I could. The blood splattered all over my visor but I was in bliss. I was a whirlwind of death. I was in my element and nothing could stop me...

" **AHH Somebody help!** "

… You've got to be fucking kidding me.

BACK WITH SIRZECHS:

" **So, Father, Care to enlighten me about your past with the doom slayer?"**

Zeoticus frowned and shook his head slowly. He slammed the drink he was sipping on and requested another one.

" **The Slayer is something else. I was a young, very young and foolish the last time he was here... The other leaders and I tried to get rid of him. Tried to kill him. I wasn't directly involved in most of the plots but I heard the stories. He is quick to anger, and impossible to kill. His iron will is unstoppable. He is incorruptible and unyielding. Once he sets his mind to something he will not stop until it is finished. What did you promise him?"** The older devil trailed off, clearly shaken and still looking like he had seen a ghost.

" **We promised to help find out who trapped him in the crypt."** Sirzechs replied.

" **I'm surprised he didn't obliterate you but who knows maybe he mellowed out"** Zeoticus laughed. " **Have you figured out what we are going to do about Rias? The attacks have gotten out of control. Issei is good but these attacks are needless."** The older demon asked, very clearly trying to change the subject.

" **I have an idea, but it's crazy. Haha. Wait, have you seen Lady Leviathan?"** Sirzechs asked.

DOOM:

That purple haired woman was here, that was her voice. Why had she followed him? I continued to think about how stupid she was as I punched a revenants face into mush. She may be cute but she sure doesn't have brains on her side. He cries for help grew louder as I followed down the path toward them. I spotted the small girl, she was pinned down and surrounded by a group of revenants and Pinkies. By the looks of it, she was losing the battle. Doing as best she could to fend off their attacks.I noticed that a pinky was about to charge her head on but she was unable to stop it. I picked up speed and crashed into it, sending the beast into a nearby rock. A fine red mist was all that remained of the beast. I quickly turned my attention to the floating rocket shooting nuisances. I dispatched them quickly and finished off a terrified looking imp. The area was clear, for now. I turned my attention to the girl who was visibly shaken. Tears began to stream down her face. I just noticed she had changed into a weird looking pink skirt for some reason. I always hated when people cried. Especially women. I feel like that is my one kryptonite. Haha, god I am hilarious. I stood there. I guess kind of like an idiot, I was never really good with emotion. I kill people hidden under this mask. Hell, I have a robot talk for me. Suddenly it hit me. Instincts I have not seen in a very long time. I took a knee to better match my height with hers and pulled her into a tight hug, careful not to crush her. Lady Leviathan sobbed into my armor. I'm sure the cool metal isn't the best thing in the world to cuddle with but hey, it's the thought that counts right?

" **Why did you follow me here?"** I asked. The girl jumped. Obviously startled by my voice. She wiped her eyes and relaxed slightly " **I wanted to watch you fight. I wanted to see if the stories were true and you really were as powerful as they say you are"** She said between sobs. I rolled my eyes under my visor and nodded slowly. I took her hand in mine and used my free hand to drop a small metal chip into hers. " **Use this to follow me. You can watch me fight and stay in contact with me. I will contact you through it when I finish. Also, it plugs into the TV for a better view."** She clutched the chip tight as I had VEGA open a portal back to the Gremory manor. I turned to her just in time to see her jump back and scream in terror. I felt I searing pain in my right arm. One of those Pink "dogs" had pulled a fast one on me. It ripped into my arm, chowing down as I growled in pain. I grabbed Lady Leviathan and pushed her through the portal as I wrestled my arm from the demon's mouth. The portal closed behind me as I head butted the pink beast. My arm was a mess. Blood dripped to the floor as I summoned a blade. I ran it through the roof of the demon's mouth. His teeth tearing into my other hand but nothing near as bad as what it had done to my arm.

Gremory Manor:

" **Where were you? You didn't follow him, did you?"** Sirzechs questioned, even though he knew the answer.

" **I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to do but, he gave me this"** She responded. Producing the chip, the Slayer had given her. She beamed happily as she inspected it. There was a button on it which she quickly pressed. Upon release the chip flew up and into a conveniently placed tv across from the 3 demons in the room. After a moment of static the giant flat screen produced a picture of the doom slayer. His forearm had completely been ripped in half. The bone was dangling loosely by threads from his suit. A puddle of blood had formed below him as he had tried to tend to his wound. The three demons watched as his arm began to heal. Forming back to the way it was before the attack. He clenched his fist and began to move.

" **I told you Lucifer. He cannot be killed"** Zeoticus said as they watched events unfold on the tv. He finished another glass of alcohol. Even though he had already had a rather questionable amount. As the slayer continued to work his way through the depths of hell, more and more servants and passers buy stopped in to watch what was happening. By the time the Doom Slayer reached the massive cyber demon a great crowd had formed around the giant television. This crowd consisted of many great demons and arch angels. Azazel, Baraqiel, and Odin just to name a few. The fight with the Cyber Demon that had been plaguing so many lasted a mere 3 minutes. It ended with a blast from one of the Biggest Fucking Guns anyone had ever seen. Cheering broke out as the Cyber Demon bit the dust. The Doom Marine was greeted with cheers and praise as he was pulled back from the desolate wasteland he was killing in. He stood their covered in blood and nodded slowly as people thanked him.

" **We will be having a vast party tonight in the Doom Slayers honor! Tell everyone!"** Sirzechs announced. The plans for the party were decided as the crowd dispersed slowly. " **You can go rest up in the guest room, I'll have a servant show you where it's at. Please be ready at 8 o'clock, and could you wear something other than your blood covered armor?"** Sirzechs asked with a laugh. The Doom Slayer responded by crossing his arms, being rather unamused. Lady leviathan looked up at him and asked " **Would you please? We would love to see you relaxed for a change. Besides you have earned the right to relax for a little bit."** She winked and tried her best to coerce him. The slayer shrugged and nodded, giving in to their wishes. " **Great! Follow Tracy and we will see you at 8"** A young servant girl with a sizable rack led the slayer out of room and down a couple of halls to a series of rooms. She opened the door and ushered him in. " **There are clothes in the closet, feel free to wear whatever you like!"** Tracy said. She tried to linger for a moment, hoping to catch a glimpse of the legendary Doom Slayers face. The Doom Marine reached up and grabbed his helmet. With a slight hiss he pulled it off his face. The girl looked in shock as his jet-black hair and green eyes were exposed. His helmet dissipated into a weird looking black goo, forming into the rest of his armor for a moment before the entire armor started to change states, forming into a jet black good and then sinking into the slayers body. The slayer was jacked. Clearly very in shape and chiseled. He also happened to be completely naked. Apparently, he was going commando in that armor the whole time. Tracey blushed bright red, clearly checking the slayer out and getting way more than what she was hoping for. Her eyes dropped to his "sacred gear" that was hanging between his legs. She gasped as the slayer realized she was still there and he had exposed himself to her but not intentionally. He covered his "gear" but the damage had been done. He was packing and Tracey was now aware of that. She quickly excused herself from the room and closed the door. The slayer moved to examining himself in the mirror. He always seemed to forget that there was a certain way of dealing with people. And things such as a sense of embarrassment existed. He was a shoot first and ask questions later kind of guy. In a literal sense. Well shoot first and ask questions never. He supposed he was attractive. He never really had a need for such thoughts. But he thought he may need to keep that in mind. He decided on some clothing from the closet and settled in to bed. He didn't really need to sleep but it was nice to not have to worry about fighting for once. A thought crossed his mind as he drifted off to sleep. In this state he would have the element of surprise. They would be looking for a big lumbering idiot in green armor.

 **Later at the party**

I made my way through the party, receiving stares and winks from women and men alike. I stopped by the bar, snagging a couple of drinks to get a buzz going. I had a bad habit of drinking. Or I did the last time I was awake. Hell, drinking's good and makes me feel good so whatever. I thought as I searched through the crowd to try and find Sirzechs or at least lady leviathan. All these prissy uptight rich people piss me off. They need a good old ass whooping to set 'em straight... Maybe some death. I hear it's pretty cheap these days. I smirked, a very sinister smirk at my own joke no doubt. I paused for a moment in the outskirts of a crowd. Some of the ladies in the crowd winked and tried to wave me over but I looked through them, where was lady leviathan. Or sirzechs. I spotted a window with a couch and loveseats set next to It. There I spotted the devils I was looking for. I made my way over there. When I arrived the other two demons they were speaking with gave me a weird look. I looked Sirzechs and lady leviathan in the eyes. I flashed my red eyes to them. Allowing the mark, I was burned with to show through on my forehead. Everyone's attitude shifted the moment they saw that. They smiled and greeted me.  
 **"What a hunk"** Lady leviathan said. Everyone laughed as I smiled unsurely. Not quite sure why everyone keeps saying things like that. " **Here, me and the slayer will return with more drinks! We will be right back"** sirzechs said as he ushered me off back to the bar. I wasn't going to complain, I finished my drink as we approached the bar. He ordered a round of drinks and we chatted for a second " **So what is your name?"** He asked me. I thought for a moment. What was my name. I had been deemed many things. What was my given name...

" **John Kane** " I finally remembered.

" **Listen, Kane, I have a very serious question to ask you"** Sirzechs started very clearly getting toasted.

" **How are you with body guarding?"**

 **"Not really my cup of tea... but don't get ahead of yourself, you still have to help me track whoever locked me up."**

 **" I haven't forgotten I already have some leads, will you consider guarding my sister Rias... while we get more info. You have my word. We will track down whoever locked you up"** Sirzechs stuck his hand out " **You have my word on it"**

I rolled my eyes and shook his hand, my blood boiling at the thought of being locked up again, I cannot wait to rip whoever it was a new asshole, maybe several. " **Fine"** I said.

" **Rias come over here! There's someone I would like you to meet."** Lucifer said as he waved over what was clearly his sister. She walked over and we shook hands. " **This is John Kane. He is your new bodyguard."** The Devil King leaned in and whispered into my ear."Oh **one quick thing. Keep it a secret from the others. I'm not sure how they will take it, Also Kane that means none of that armor. Can you handle that?"**

I raised an eyebrow at him. Was this guy crazy. I guess I could but that would kind of defeat the purpose. My healing factor was far better in my suit and a million other reasons I should wear it but whatever " **Fine"** I said as I rolled my eyes. " **Let's introduce you to the rest of the guys!"** Rias called over her fellow club mates. I analyzed them. Most of them female... Why do they all have Huge tits?!

AN: That seems like a good place to stop, I will be going out of town this weekend so here is your update, Love it? Hate it? What is this nonsense? Let me know in the comments below


	4. The Shores of Hell

AN:Trying to flesh things out more

Issei Hyoudou POV:

I was never really a huge fan of these parties, all these powerful devils but at least the Cyber Demon had been defeated. I had heard from Rias that I would have to tag along for "Political" reasons, but I kind of wanted to meet the Doom Slayer. Who is he anyway. I didn't come from a demon background and I had only been here for such a short while. I was learning new things every day. I had heard he was a real tough fighter. Rias had also said something about getting a new body guard. I was a bit salty over that, I mean come on I was more than enough to protect Rias!

 **"Issei, Hey Issei, come over here!"** I heard a familiar voice call. The voice of my club president, Rias Gremory. I did as I was told, all of us had been lined up and were being introduced to a rather young man. The man had black hair green eyes and was physically fit behind the suit he was wearing. He was roughly 22-23 by my guess, He had caught the eye of most of the females in the room and seemed very popular among everyone else. Rias had introduced me to him. He shook my hand and had a very powerful grip. I wasn't paying attention much though.

Ddraig woke me from my thoughts **"Issei, Keep an eye on him. There's something wrong with him**."

We had gotten used to communication basically telepathically. I kind of eyes him on my hand as I asked him. " **Why? What do you mean?** "

" **There's just something off. Like he smells familiar, I know him from somewhere but I cannot quite put my finger on it. Just keep tabs on him."** Ddraig finished as I nodded on the inside.

Regular Pov:

After Kane had been introduced to the people he would be body guarding. Sirzechs began ushering Kane back to the "High Class" table. On the way back, John asked " **So can you remind me again why I am not supposed to let them know who I am?"** The Slayer asked. He was quite a bit peeved at the events that had just unfolded. He would be a body guard for children. " **It will be easier for you to stay hidden. Plus were not quite sure how well they will take it. You scare grown devils who have been alive for hundreds of years. There is no telling what you would do to them. That is part of the reason we asked you to come out of your armor. You blend in really well."** That made sense to the slayer. Less of a target if they don't know who he is and he could keep them in check. The Idea was rather brilliant, but there was a famous saying that came to the slayers mind. Something along the lines of 'every plan is good until it comes into contact with the enemy' the slayer shook his head, shaking away the wisdom of some ancient warrior. Come to think of it, the Slayer hated plans. If he had ever gotten in trouble he would just shoot his way out. He smirked at the thought.

 **"I've arranged for you to meet with them and stay in their house after the party tonight. We will get you geared up, some weapons to keep you in your 'character'. For now, just enjoy the party"** Sirzechs finished as we arrived back with Lady Leviathan. There were four new people there. A pair of twin girls who seemed way more interested in Kane than he was in them. There was another woman with light silver hair. Kane was informed her name was Rossweisse. Lastly Kane was introduced to Azazel. He was a heavy drinker and quite goofy. He got along with the new group of demons pretty well. He got kind of annoyed because every so often one of the twins would grab his arm and feel up his muscles. He let it slide but they were quite annoying. Their names were Stacy and Tracy respectively. Neither of the, held any interest in the doom slayers mind. Kane was informed he would be working with Azazel and Rossweisse as he protected the 'children'.

The party came to an end and the Doom Slayer remained relatively hidden throughout only a select few knowing his actual identity.

Slayer POV:

I finished the party and it was rather late. I didn't kill anyone during the party. I came very close haha but didn't. I had women all over me by the end of it and I dunno I guess I liked it. I had fun, something I hadn't experienced in a long time. Immediately after the party Sirzechs brought me into a room with some rather ordinary weapons on it. My eyes gravitated to a Desert Eagle that had been well polished and laid out on the table. **"Pick your favorite. They are all specially designed to look like normal weapons so you will blend in but they pack a mean punch to put it plainly. They fire special round that can kill any special being."** I picked up the well-polished fire arm and was fitted with a chest holster underneath my suit jacket. It fit tightly and felt right. **"Remember to stay incognito, that will be your greatest strength. If things do go south. You have permission to blow cover but I recommend keeping out of the armor if at all possible. We're working on a way to find who locked you up. We will be in touch on this "** I was handed a phone that looked rather high tech. It came with a touch screen so I wouldn't be too unfamiliar with how to use it. I was led out of the room finally after a small spiel from Sirzechs. I was taken on a train to the real world. Everyone gawking at me. Some people from last night recognizing me and god damn it here come those twins again.

I ditched them at my stop finally. Having made small talk with them I walked through the streets of Kuoh in the early morning. I just watched the sun rise as I finally arrived at my destination, the Hyoudou Household. I raised my arm to knock on the door but before I could knock it flung open and I was met by a small blonde-haired girl who I remembered as Asia. She appeared to have been cooking at the time of my arrival. " **Hi your name is Kane, right? Come on in I just finished breakfast and everyone should be here in a second."** I nodded and followed the small girl inside. The smell of fresh food invaded my nostrils as I was led to the kitchen. I had a seat as Asia made small talk and offered me some food. I had a quick bite to eat and finished before anyone else had come down for food. I cleaned my plate and set it aside to be watched. **"You're really tall."** I heard as I set my plate down. I stopped and turned around to see a blue-haired girl standing in the doorway. She was kind of groggy but awake to say the least. I smiled and looked her in the eye " **You're really small"** I replied casually. Waiting for her response. She kind of pouted and rubbed her eyes.

" **Just how tall are you?** " She questioned.

 **"6 Foot 1** " I replied. I paused and smirked before continuing " **By the looks of it I would guess you are 5 foot 3"**

Xenovia crossed her arms and huffed " **I'm 5 foot 5!"** She proclaimed as Asia giggled. I rolled my eyes and said " **Suuuuure"**

 **"I thought you two would get along great"** Rias said as she entered the kitchen for her breakfast. It was at this point the rest of the cast began to show up and the final arrivals were issei's parents. I greeted them both and shook their hands. I began to explain who I was to them, noticing some new faces that werent at the party last night. Most of which looked uneasy. **"So, to sum things up I'm here to body guard everyone basically"** The parents relaxed as they found out I wasn't here to do harm but some good hopefully. " **Your room is up the stairs and the last room on the hall. Feel free to relax for a moment. School doesn't start for another hour and a half."** Rias said. I excused myself to find my room. I opened the door to find a rather plain looking room. Bed, dresser, closet. Oooo what is this? I spotted a mini fridge in the corner. I opened it to find it stocked to the brim with alcohol. " **Sirzechs was holding out on me haha** " I spotted a flask on the table which I quickly filled just in case I needed it for the upcoming school day.

…

Transition to Sirzechs and Lady leviathan in a room with the chip that the Doom Slayer had given them previously. Lady leviathan was tinkering with it. It appeared she was doing some kind of magic on it. There was a soft beep as a picture appeared on the nearest tv. **"I think I have it!"** Leviathan exclaimed. The slayer appeared on the screen it was kind of distorted but they could make him out. **"We can use this to find out his past and figure out who locked him up. With a bit more tinkering we can probably find out a lot more about his past life."**

…

Back with the Slayer

 **"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IM TEACHING?" "What the Fuck am I supposed to teach?"** I was livid, more snot nosed brats I was going to have to put up with. I had been sitting in the "club house" for Rias's club and I had just been informed by Azazel I was going to have to blend in even more by being a teacher.

" **We got you an easy one. You will be a Physical Education teacher. Probably the easiest job ever. Not to mention quite a bit of freedom.** " Azazel told me as I took a big swig from my flask. He swiped the flask from me and gave it a sniff **" Drinking on school grounds, That's a big no no! "** He said before taking a swig himself and laughing" **I think we will get along great. Me and Rossweise will help you out, It will not be that bad. Oh, hey Rias is it time for the club meeting already.** " Azazel said, drinking during school or trips wasn't that out of the ordinary for Azazel. Rias rolled her eyes as the rest of the crew came in behind her. I was handed my flask back and I quickly tucked it away as the doors closed behind everyone. **"We have a problem with a rogue devil, sent down by my brother. Gear up guys we will take care of it tonight "** Rias informed everyone. My ears perked up. This was my chance I needed to kill something, and test out the weapon I got from Sirzechs anyway. **"I'll take care of it Rias"** I stood up from my chair as everyone else turned around and looked at me. **"Just point me in the right direction and I will take care of it"**

AN: Getting into the swing of things, Sorry for those of you who like long chapters I prefer short so I can upload fast and leave as many cliff hangers as I want haha another chapter soon


	5. There was two

AN: This is a weird time frame within the story timeline.

I arrived at the abandoned factory. It had begun raining with slight flooding. The rain had stained my signature suit and tie combo that I was sporting. The club members had been kind of skeptical to send me but they assumed I could handle it, after all how bad could one stray devil be? I had set up a mystical barrier so nothing could get in or out.

I inched my way into the complex my hand gripping the handle of my weapon firmly. I had paused at the door to the great abandoned factory. The door creaked out rather loudly for my taste but I moved inside, searching for the rogue demon. Where could it be at? I had already made it through about half the complex and still nothing, no signs of life anywhere.

" **It's behind you. At the entrance"** VEGA said, pulling me from my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow. I had missed it? Maybe I over looked it...

I turned around, pulling my gun from its holster as I left through the way I entered. I spotted a figure in the dark at the very front of the gate. It appeared to be shivering in the cold. It was a young boy. I was in shock. I holstered my pistol and moved in closer. Could Rias have been wrong? There was no way this child was the stray demon. Rias must have been wrong. I removed my jacket, offering it to the child who took it and immediately began wrapping itself in it, trying to stay warm. " **There you go little guy, This will keep you warm... What are you doing out here all by your..."**

Blood spurted out of my mouth, a sharp pain running through my chest as I looked down I saw the blade. I had let my guard down. The child before me began to dissipate into a cloud of black smoke, my jacket laying on the cold wet ground as I dripped blood out of my mouth.

 **"Vitals reaching critical levels shall I reenact the suit?"** VEGA said. I growled and groaned as I turned to see my attacker, or should I say attackers but not before spitting more blood all over my fancy black jacket. I spotted 3 demons, 2 males and 1 female. The center male stood in front of me, He was the one that had ran that sword through my chest. He was the one I was going to make suffer. He was going to choke on his own feet if I had my way.

" **Why did they just send you? My name is..."** The center male began.

" **I don't give a rats' ass what your name is!"** I growled cutting him off mid-sentence. I stood up, shaking slightly from the pain but the familiar feeling of adrenaline returning to me. My armor began covering my body, starting from the feet up but not my face. I stared down the fool who had stabbed me. My eyes shifted from the emerald green to the familiar flaming red. I flashed the sign that was burned upon me, sending chills down the demons spines.

" **You are rage, brutal and without mercy... "** I began, a sinister smile forming on my face as I stared at the shocked and scared weaklings before me. I took an aggressive step towards them as I let out a laugh. It was the scariest laugh I had ever heard. Scary to me even though I was the one that let it out.

 **"HAHA but me, I will be worse. RIP AND TEAR UNTIL IT IS DONE!"** My helmet formed as the two corner demons jumped backwards. Leaving the idiot in the front all alone. He realized this and charged me. I drew my Desert Eagle and fired. He didn't even have time to react as the bullet ripped through his leg. Exactly what I was aiming for. His leg flopped to the ground as he writhed in pain, realizing he had just lost a large portion of his leg. The blood sprayed out like a fountain as I closed in on my prey. I grabbed the lost leg as the demon continued to wriggle in pain. I stuffed the foot of his shoe into his mouth to shut up his screams. He muffled words of forgiveness as I brought my fist down on the demons' head, leaving it as mush. One down and two to go. They shall know my wrath. I corned the female. She cried out as I laid into her. Bullets ripping through her body and leaving her a tangled mess. What was left of her collapsed to the floor as I felt something crash against the back of my helmet. I turned back to see the final devil. He had tried to bring a sword down on my head but it had shattered against my helmet. VEGA always told me I was hard headed. I laughed as I watched him throw away the handle of the weapon and put his hands up. I was a fighter of honor. I dropped my pistol to the ground, throwing it to the side as I put my hands up for the fist fight that was about to ensue. He looked quite jacked, maybe he would put up a decent fight. We closed in on each other and the fight was on. We traded punches. Back and forth we punched for a good seven or eight blows. A crack had formed in my visor as I caught one of his punches. I squeezed and jerked his hand to the left. The force pulling his hand out of its socket as I laid one more punch on him which sent him off balance. He fell towards my weapon and the coward grabbed it. He fired on me not realizing I had so little ammo left. **BANG BANG CLICK CLICK CLICK**. The demon looked like a kicked dog as he realized he was out of ammo. The first bullet missed completely and the second one dinked off my visor. My head went back slightly as I felt the blow from the bullet against my face. I placed my foot on his chest, holding him down as I pried the weapon from his grasp. I dropped the empty magazine from the gun and replaced it with a fresh one. I pointed the weapon down and fired. That was the end of the stray devils.

 **"It is finished."** I said as my armor melted back inside of me, leaving me in my blood-soaked clothes from before. I was going to have to get another bullet proof vest. I turned to grab my jacket off of the pavement as I head VEGA say...

 **"Time is frozen I have deployed the artifact there are two beings at the edge of the barrier. I believe they saw everything."**

I smirked as I pulled my blood covered jacket from the ground and laid it across my shoulder. **"Lets pay them a visit shall we."**

 **"You two, behind the wall. Come on out, I would like to have a word with you."** I called out. Two small figures peeped out from behind one of the outlying walls, I was still unsure of how they got inside my barrier, maybe they had entered before I set it up. They stood out in the open. A pale light shining on them from one of the street lamps as the rain poured down. I quickly identified them as Gasper and Koneko. Hmm I thought to myself, this could be a problem. VEGA informed me one was a vampire and the other was a Nekomata. Both very extraordinary beings. I would have to look out for the vampire though. I had one of those drink my blood once and it was almost impossible to kill them after that. They both shook slightly, gasper more than Koneko as I sensed he was still trying to freeze me. I was some nightmare that was all too real for him. Like one of those slasher flicks where you realize the monster is actually real.

 **"You can stop trying to freeze me Gasper "** I began with as friendly a smile as I could put on. With a blood covered face I am sure it wasn't very convincing. I produced the artifact from my pouch. It was a beating heart that levitated in my hand. Both beings looked rather squeamish at the site of it.

 **"I collected this in my past life and added it to my arsenal. It controls the flow of time, rendering your sacred gear useless."** I finished as I put the artifact back into the void.

 **"Y-you're the D-Doom Slayer"** Gasper began, stuttering. Clearly shocked at my existence.

 **"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about"** I started as I took a step forward. Both of the devils took a step back defensively.

 **"Look I am not here to hurt you I promise. Watch."** I said as I dropped the almost full magazine from my weapon. I racked the slide on the pistol and removed the last bullet from my weapon as I dropped it to the ground. I kicked it to the side and took one more step toward the pair. The two seemed to relax just a bit, at least enough to allow me to move closer. **"I am here to protect you. I was contracted out by Sirzechs Gremory to keep his sister Rias and her servants safe."** I took a knee in front of the two so I could be roughly about the same height as them. **" Now I know you are a Vampire Gasper and you Koneko are a Nekomata."** The two froze, I knew I had caught them off guard. That was the whole purpose of it. "I am under cover right now. I will keep your secrets if you will keep mine. "

Koneko and Gasper looked at each other then back at Kane. **" They already know our secret..."** Koneko started, visibly regaining her confidence.

 **"Well that's no fun"** I shook my head. **"What would it take to get you to keep my secret, Fortune? Power? Weapons?"** Koneko shook her head. **"You have to tell Rias, it's only fair. If she is okay with it then we're okay with it"** the two kids looked at each other and nodded. **"Alright you have a deal."** I rolled my eyes. I am sure Sirzechs was going to love this and not to mention Rias.

 **"You guys look pretty trustworthy but to ensure you keep your end of the promise. If you do happen to blab to anyone else I'll kill you, you will know suffering beyond your wildest imagination. "** I looked the pair in the eyes as I stood up. They replied with nods as I collected my weapon and loaded it. I slide it back into my holster on my chest as I released the barrier I had put up. "Let's go guys. Get out of this rain or you might catch a cold"…

We arrived at the club house, Rias had stayed late to work on some paperwork or something. I wasn't paying attention that much as Koneko called her. Just making sure she didn't spill the beans till I got there.

Rias looked up from her paperwork as we entered. She was a bit startled at my blood covered appearance. The scar on my chest from the cheap shot still visible but was healing fast. **"What happened to you? Are you ok?"** Rias asked.

 **"I'm fine, there were three of them, not just one."** I answered her question. **"I disposed of them so you guys don't need to worry about that. But there was something I wanted to talk to you about..."** Rias looked unsurely at me as I continued.

 **"Rias, I am John Kane. The Doom Slayer. Sent here to protect you by your brother Sirzechs."** I began. Looking Rias in the eyes. She laughed at me, looking between the three of us waiting for the punchline to some joke but it never came. Instead I flashed my eyes. They burned as the sign on my forehead appeared once more. Rias went cold, she looked like she had been kicked in the gut. **"These two discovered my true identity after disobeying your orders to not follow me."** I smirked at the pair as they both scowled, waiting for the club president's reaction. **"I need to keep this under wraps for as long as possible though. We don't know how well everyone will take it... That is Sirzechs wishes** " I finished, playing the 'it's the great devil kings wishes card' I was certain that would go over well.

Rias sat down and thought for a moment. The room was silent as we waited for her response. **" If sirzechs wishes it then it must be done. Only Gasper and Koneko know?"**

 **"No Rossweisse and Azazel both know. They were informed before I came."**

 **" I see... Well thank you for being here and keeping us safe. I do feel much safer now that I know you aren't just some random demon for hire. "**

 **" Yeah I kind of owe your brother anyway for rescuing me from that tomb."** I breathed a sigh of relief. Rias had taken that pretty well.

 **"Let's go home and get you cleaned up."** Rias said **" And once again, thank you for taking care of those rogue devils for us."** I replied with a nod as we locked up the club house behind us. We made our way back through the town and arrived at the Hyoudou household. The parents were already asleep but we were greeted by Issei and Akeno who were in the living room.

 **"Wow you look like shit"** Issei blurted out. I laughed as I laid my sopping wet jacket on the counter. Akeno giggled as Rias glared at him. **"what happened?"** Issei said as he examined the scar on my chest. I held up a finger, indicating that I needed a moment as I washed blood from my face in the kitchen sink. I slid my shirt off as I washed some of the dried blood from my chest, just quick touch up though. **"They got the jump on me"** I started as I finished cleaning up. I turned wrapped a towel around my shoulders but the damage had been done. Akeno had seen it all. She whistled at me and winked. I stuck my tongue out at her as Koneko rolled her eyes. **"It was over rather quickly though. I got all 3 of em"** **"Woah you killed 3 of them by yourself? "** Issei asked as Akeno seemed more intent on staring at my body. Well she appeared to be listening at least but what was going on in her mind I could only imagine. **"Yeah I'll tell you more about it later Issei I am kind of tired"** I stated trying to avoid the conversation. **"Yeah Issei let him get some rest"** Akeno moved forward and grabbed my arm, pressing herself into me as Rias glared at her **"Akeno..."** Rias said. Akeno replied with a smirk as the released me but not before giving my bicep a squeeze. Everyone pretty much scooted off to bed after that. I was left In the living room by myself as the others went off to their respective rooms. I had sat in the living room shirtless and drinking till I was dizzy. I finished the night with a hot shower. Contemplating my next move. I had arrived on a Friday so I wouldn't have to worry about teaching anything until this following Monday. But Rias had mentioned something about going to a party. I was sure I would have to go but I wasn't sure how well I would take it. I would have to drink a lot to keep a level head probably. Haha. I almost tripped in the shower as I finished up and crawled into bed. What an eventful day...

AN: I like writing authors notes they're my favorite part of writing these stories. Anyway, the title comes from one of my favorite jokes of all time the jokes goes something along the lines of …

There are two war lords, they keep going back and forth between who had better soldiers. The first one says I bet 1 of my soldiers could beat 5 of yours and this escalates up to 1000 soldiers. Long story shorts, the second general sends off 1000 soldiers to fight the other guys 1 soldier. Only one guy returns from the second guys army. With his last dying breath he says. There was two! roll on snare drum, everyone laugh.


	6. Blood at first sight

BLOOD AT FIRST SIGHT

I was back in the Arena. I was wearing my armor. Well not exactly, this armor was a bit primitive compared to the one I was used to wearing. This armor was bare bones but it fit like a glove. It showed off my abs and biceps. I grabbed my combat gloves and made sure they were tight on my hands before I pulled out a familiar looking mini gun. My armor changed from green to red. A man appeared before me, wearing red armor that was almost identical to mine. His face was exposed... well sort of. He had a weird visor grafted onto his face. He only ever spoke russian but VEGA never had a problem translating for me. He was splatted with blood, we all were. A little blood never hurt anybody.

We all had nick named him Visor, We all had nicknames of sorts. Mine was Doom. He noticed me and muttered something in Russian. VEGA told me it was something along the lines of **"Ah my friend doom"** But it was in Russian so you get the idea. A cyberpunk guy skated by on his hoverboard yelling something about how he wanted me to eat his balls. We were a weird bunch. But we had all been pulled from places in time to compete and kill each other. I was in heaven. We flew around the battlegrounds, sometimes capturing flags. Or just mindless killing. When we died we would just be brought back to life like nothing happened.

A girl flashed before me. She was wearing the same armor I was except rather skimpy and formfitting. I recognized her as Crash. She was kind of bubbly and great fun to fight. I always had a weak spot in my heart for her. She was rather beautiful under the helmet but I had not seen her face in a while. She would move around the battlefield elegantly as she slayed those on the opposing team.

She cornered me. Stopping me dead in my tracks. She was wearing blue as opposed to my red.I could sense the smirk form behind her helmet as she lifted her gun to finish me.

The gunshot woke me from my drunken stupor. It wasn't like the rest it was real. I had clearly had too much to drink and passed out at the bar in the club that I was dragged to. The bar I was in was positioned above the top left of the club and below I had a good view of the dance floor. I spotted a handful of gunmen who had entered the club from a side door. One of them had a firm hold on Rias and had laid out a few bystanders just to make a point.

Now this may have just been the alcohol talking but I knew immediately what I had to do, I took a few steps back and paused for a short second.

 **"There is some kind of field blocking my abilities. I will not be able to assist you. You could die, be careful."** VEGA informed me. I shook my hands rapidly and prepped for the onslaught that would ensue. Well they didn't call it liquid courage for nothing. I pulled my Desert Eagle from its prison and sprinted. I crashed through the window and took a quick assessment of the situation. Time seemed to move in slow motion. No doubt a side effect of the amount of booze in my system.

I spotted five gunmen as I fell to the ground, pieces of glass having cut up my face and torn through part of my suit jacket. I picked my shots carefully. I had caught most of them by surprise. I could see the look of surprise on their faces as they realized what was happening. Five shots and only three connected. I took out the guy who was holding Rias with a headshot and put down two others with two bullets respectively. A haze of bullets rained up at me just before I hit the ground. Miraculously I only took one bullet to the chest, but the new armor I had gotten earlier in the day stopped the bullet in its tracks. I fired off my remaining bullets as I scrambled for cover.

It looks like Issei had the same idea of hiding behind cover. He was the only other one I had spotted besides Rias as I picked off the intruders flooding in from entrances before me.

" **There's some kind of field blocking our powers Issei** " I growled as I peeked out from behind cover to waste these gunmen like childs play. I glanced over at the young man to my left. He was peering over the top of the counter trying to assess the situation.

 **"Keep your head down or lose it"** I yanked Issei by the arm, pulling him back down as I took a bullet to the chest. This one went through the vest and appeared to have come from some kind of a rifle. The force from the bullet knocked me off balance and onto my back as Issei watched on in horror. I was his only link to survival at this point without his powers and I may not be here for much longer. I had been shot before but mostly with my regeneration powers. If you could even call it that. It was more like a curse I suppose. I laid there for a second feigning my death as I watched the man who shot me close in to make sure I was dead. He loomed over me and lifted his weapon to end my life.

 **BANG***

It took only one shot. The bullet landed right between his eyes. He dropped his rifle and collapsed on top of me like a ragdoll. I grabbed the rifle and clutched the body to me as a human meat shield. All hell was about to break loose. Everybody's ass was grass and I was about to mow the lawn. If I had my suit it would of all been over quickly.

 **"There's never a dull moment with you is there Issei?"** I laughed as I unloaded the rifle into the remaining gunmen. I took them down with ease as the body of the poor sap who tried to kill me ate bullets. Issei breathed a sigh of relief as he realized I wasn't dead. I spotted a lone guy escaping through a side door. a blonde-haired girl struggled in his grasp, Asia. " **Grab Rias Issei!** " I commanded as I hit a dead sprint. **"They have Asia, I'm gonna get her, DON'T GET SHOT!"** This fucker was not about to get away. I arrived at the door and kicked it open.

There was a long hallway, that was lit by neon lights. I was not feeling so hot; all this movement was not sitting well with the alcohol in my system. I stumbled for a second as I watched two armed goons come around the corner. I dispatched them quickly as I continue my pursuit of the man holding Asia hostage. I chased him through as corridor after corridor. Following the sound of Asia's screams as I disposed of armed goons the whole way.

I crashed through the final door which led to the street outside. I stumbled across the pavement as the alcohol took over me. I watched in horror as Asia was stuffed in the back of a van and they began to speed away. I vomited and just about collapsed in the middle of the street.

 **"Systems online. You have lost too much blood."** VEGA reported. Issei and Rias must have taken the barrier down. I hoped everyone else was alright. **"Tracker round!"** I commanded. I started to black out. A futuristic pistol formed in my hand as I clicked the trigger.

 **"Target hit, tracking commencing"** That was the last thing I heard before everything went black in the street.

 **"How long was I out?"**

 **"30 minutes"** VEGA started **" Vitals have stabilized we can commence to following the vehicle."**

 **"I have to make sure everyone else is alright"** I started back towards Issei's house at a brisk pace. I arrived in under three minutes. I opened the door and watched as everyone jumped and drew weapons on me. Well everyone except Akeno who had been wounded in the club fight. By the looks of it she had taken a bullet to the chest but was making a good recovery.

 **"Where's Asia?"** Issei asked. I sighed and wiped my hand down my face. I scratched my chin for a second as I looked at the blood that had rubbed off into my hand. **"They have her..."**

All the young devils in the room began to visibly freak out. Issei had handled that news the worst.

 **"Why didn't you stop them? Were you drinking?"** Azazel questioned.

 **"I was shit faced... "** I started. The angry glares I received from everyone in the room was enough to destroy anyone's heart of stone.

 **"I saw how much you drank. How did you even do all that? "** Rias asked.

 **"It's not entirely his fault."** Akeno said, trying to stick up for me. **"There was a barrier that blocked our powers so there was no way for us to stop them. I bet that's why he got so drunk as well. Hell, if it wasn't for him they would have taken Rias and who knows who else. "** Akeno finished. I was grateful that someone believed it wasn't all my fault but I felt I was to blame. That's why I was going to make it right.

 **"I put a tracker on the getaway vehicle."** I said, taking control of the situation.

 **"Let's go get her then! What are we waiting for?"** Issei said, interrupting me.

 **"I will get her. To make up for my shotty guarding job at the club. You will only slow me down."**

Issei opened his mouth to protest but Rias shut him down **"No I trust Kane. Let him take care of this "** It was clear she had remembered our conversation last night and understood what I had meant. Issei crossed his arms and Xenovia rolled her eyes as I produced a familiar looking metal chip and handed it to Rias. **"You can stay up to date with me as I find her with this. It displays on the tv."** I had already been through this spiel once with two other demons before and I wasn't too keen on repeating myself. Did I ever get that chip back? I think I did anyway. Rias nodded and I set out.

This is weird they shut down our powers I guess hoping to snag Rias disguised as a normal ransom. They were hoping to get Sirzechs from what research VEGA and done on them. Well they got me instead and I'm sure I was one hell of disappointment. I was like Santa Claus and I was about to deliver the best gift of all. DEATH.

I had snagged some painkillers and Adderall since I figured they would such my powers off again. I was armed with a silenced pistol. It was a M9 variant. Or at least that's what I remembered of it from when I added it to my arsenal of devastation. I had tracked the vehicle to an abandoned boat yard. I dispatched the first couple of guards with ease. A snap of the neck here. Silenced pistol shots there. A knife to the back as I trapped screams in their throat with my hand. It was no fun killing these demons they were unskilled and basically humans. I was snatching candy from a baby. I had to be careful though. I had an audience.

The group back at Issei's house had never seen the Slayer or should I say Kane do his work. They all huddled around the tv; Watching as Kane dispatched foes silently with ease.

 **"I don't know how he does it"** Akeno stated as a few eyes turned to her. Her wound having finally healed **"Being shot really hurts.** " She said with a slight laugh. Luckily nobody else had been injured in the club incident. Xenovia made a slight comment that set most of the girls off in the room **"You know he's pretty hot"** she said and Akeno replied with a giggle. All the girls joined in except Rias who rolled her eyes, along with Kiba and Azazel. These three were totally not interested in the Kane's Charm. Even Rossweise had something to say. She had heard from one of Sirzechs servants that he was in fact 'hung'. This talk of John being some kind of love interest had distracted just about everyone from what was actually going on in the tv screen.

Things had taken a turn for the worse. It was an all-out gun battle. Kane was popping pills like a madman between firefights as he worked his way to a worn-down building. It was kind of like an action flick to the viewers who were scattered across the living room. Obscenities were being shouted in every language imaginable as many of these demons were slain, one after another.

A stairway leading up to the final compound stood before me. I had taken a couple of bullets and was overdosing on painkillers and Adderall at the moment. I felt like shit. It had been such a long time since I had not relied on my powers and armor to pull me through a tough situation. I was almost there, I was about to make everything right.

I had received a phone call during one of the fights from Sirzechs Lucifer. He had told me to get to the complex and wait. Waiting around wasn't one of my strengths and I generally did what I wanted anyway. I didn't have the chance to tell him to fuck off though, some dirtbag had shot the phone out of my hand. I guess it was a good shot but not enough to frighten me.

I was armed with my trusty Desert Eagle. Asia had to be behind this door. She had to be in this building somewhere. There couldn't possibly be many more of these guys. I thought as I kicked the door open. This was probably not the smartest idea I ever had.

Bullets flew as I entered my final destination. I took multiple rounds to the chest as I started to pick the thugs off. The force from the bullets took me off my feet and sent me to the ground. I had taken rounds to the chest and legs, a few penetrating my already damaged body armor. I laid on the ground. Feigning my own death once again as I waited for the last guy to come to finish the job. There was a scream from the back of the room, no doubt coming from Asia. I'm sure she was just as concerned as Issei had been previously. For all, she knew I was her only link to freedom. Or maybe she didn't recognize me who knows. The final thug didn't move very close before raising his gun to fire off another shot. I laid his ass out with a bullet between the eyes. It was finished.

I laid on the ground for a second. Assessing the damage as I attempted to pull myself to my feet. I heard Asia gasp as she realized I was the one who had come for her. Not some hero. Not some knight in shining armor. Some blood covered idiot with a handgun. My body was littered with bullet holes as I stumbled toward her. This time I wasn't stumbling from alcohol haha. I hit the ground a few paces away from the cage she had been locked in.

 **"Kane"** She said, though it sounded more like a question. I grunted in reply. I wish I could have said more. I tried to.

 **"I'm here"** I mumbled as I crawled to her prison. My iron will has never failed me before and it sure as hell wasn't going to fail me now. I reached her prison and clutched the fencing on it tightly. Asia reached out and grabbed my hand. Trying to heal me no doubt but whatever witchcraft they had done kept her from helping me. I would help her though! I clutched her hand back, giving it a squeeze as the world began to spin around me. Is this what dying felt like? I saw a bright light through the ceiling. It shined down upon me. I was a familiar looking girl walk towards me. Same armor that I used to wear. Though skimpy she pulled her helmet off to reveal a beautiful face, a few battle scars, and a pixie cut. But hey I would smash haha. I chuckled softly, realizing what was happening. I shot the lock off the door as Crash smiled at me. Asia flinched at the sound of the gun. She then accepted her freedom and moved out of the prison towards me. She crouched over me and tried to pull me from my position on the floor. A pool of blood had formed around me, I was at peace. This time I could go on. I had done what I came here to do. I had saved the girl, both girls to be exact. And I would die happy.

No. I was not done. **"No, crash, it's not time yet"** I snarled as best I could. Though I am sure Asia couldn't understand the gibberish I was saying. I watched as crashed faded before my eyes and blackness surrounded me.

 **"No! We need to go"** was the last thing I heard Asia say before I succumbed to my wounds.

AN:

For those of you who have made it this far into the story, I thank you. This was something I had been playing with for a long time. The chapter is based off half the campaign to Max Payne 3. For those of you who caught that, you have my utmost respect. Now for those of you who are like wtf is this trash. From now on it will be more "rip and tear" and DXD. There shall be big titties and magic. No more weird gunfights.


	7. Playing Clean UP

Asia had tried to pull the Kane to safety while doing her best to remain calm. She was surrounded by bodies and Kane had just turned into a statistic of the body count. A squad of four crashed in through the side windows as Asia screamed in terror, worried they may have been more thugs trying to lock her back up.

 **"Clear, Asia? Are you in here. The lord Lucifer sent us."** One of the soldiers asked as they began to sweep the room.

 **"Jesus, He killed them all. I wouldn't want to piss him off"** another one of the soldiers said.

Asia stood up unsurely as she eyed the soldiers. **"I'm here! You have to save him!"** Asia said. Tears welling up in her eyes. **"He saved me, now save him!"** She said. '

The soldiers rushed over. They inspected the body of Kane. **"We shut down the power disruptor. You should be able to heal him now... He has no pulse."**

Asia began trying to heal Kane but to no avail. Vega had turned the regeneration powers on but they were working rather slowly since he had to keep the armor off.

 **"We have a pulse, pick him up. The devil king wants to see him"** A soldier grabbed Kane and threw him over his shoulder. **"Fuck he is heavy. Damn it he's bleeding all over me"** The group made their way out of the complex to an open field surrounded by trees. Out there waiting for them was Sirzechs and Rias Gremory's household. Everyone screamed in delight at the site of Asia. They all rushed and crowded around her. Hugging her tight as the great devil king chatted with the soldiers for a moment

 **"Put me down you fuckin urgh"** Kane mumbled as he scrambled down off the soldiers back. He stumbled as he continued to drip blood. He fell on all fours and laid there for a second. Everyone paused and watched him lay on the ground. Kane rolled over and sat up slowly looking up at Sirzechs.

Cheering broke out from the crowd.

 **"They will not be bothering Rias anymore. My debt is paid."** Lucifer looked at Kane and smiled. " **I have to thank you.** " He said." **You are free to return to my manor and hunt your perpetrator."**

Rias and co had moved behind Kane, they were all grateful for what he had done. They had no idea what Sirzechs had meant. Perpetrator? They didn't really know much about Kanes watched and waited for his response. Surely, he would want to return with the Devil King and hunt down his aggressor.

Kane looked at his hands. Still recovering from the battle that had ensued. The bullet holes in him were slowly but surely vanishing as he stood up carefully. He reached in his jacket pocket to retrieve his flask, clearly thinking about the situation at hand. He took a big sip from the flask before he answered.

 **"I think I will remain here with Rias."**

Rias stepped forward, clearly shocked by the answer but then again everyone was. You don't just tell the Devil King no.

Sirzechs smiled and nodded **"As you wish. We will be in touch."** And with that Rias's older brother left, taking the soldiers with him. Kane fell back onto the ground sitting down and looking at the floor as he took another sip from his flask.

 **"Why would you do that?"** Rias wanted to know. She knew the truth about Kane but still could not imagine what was motivating him to stay here with her band of misfits. Everyone gathered around, wanting to know his motives.

 **"There is never a dull moment with the Red Dragon Emperor... even if I have to put up with these..."** Kane began while pointing at a wound that was still healing. **"I have not had fun in such a long time "** He said with a smile and he winked at Issei **"Who else is gonna bail you out of trouble when you need it most?"**

A month had passed since I had saved Asia and Rias at the club. Everyone had grown closer to me and thankfully it had been pretty uneventful. I got along well at the school. Some of the students had recognized me from the shootout at the club. Apparently, there was video footage of my dive from the bar and the gunfight floating around. I had done my best to ignore it and move on. I didn't really want the attention anyway.

There was news of some kind of dance that was going on. I hadn't paid much attention during the meeting but as usual I was volunteered by Rosswiesse and Azazel to help set up and oversee the event. This seemed to be a recurring thing. Both of those two always got me into trouble. We had gone out to drink regularly. Though Rosswiesse didn't hold her liquor as well as me and Azazel, we still had a good time.

 **"Hands off the tits Jimmy! And Billy get that out of your mouth! "** It was like herding a bunch of cats at the dance. **"Tina if you put hot sauce in the punch bowl I'll have your head!"** Azazel was nowhere to be found and the party was in full swing. I generally only had to yell at people because they knew that I ment business. I was the head coach after all. Our sports record was the top in the district thanks to me!

I walked over to the punchbowl and inspected it. It was definitely holding some kind of foreign substance. I slapped a cup out of one of the student's hands **"Don't drink that"** followed by me knocking the whole bowl on the ground. The glass shattered at my feet as I sighed and moved to clean up my mess. I mopped up the spill and began picking up the pieces of broken glass. I spotted Rosswiesse from the corner of my eye. She had been having a conversation with some of the girls in the corner. It looked like they had hit a nerve when I looked up to see the older woman run away. I moved my way over to the pair of girls and it hit me. Their skirts were way out of dress code.

 **"You will have to leave and change."** I ordered, they opened their mouths to protest but I put them in their place. **"No buts, say anything and I will have you running laps till you pass out. No go on and get out of here."** I pointed to the door and ushered the pair out.

I exited with them and began my search for Rossweisse, the dance would be fine for a few moments without me there. I'm sure Azazel can handle it without me... if he is even in there haha.

I heard a faint crying from down the hall. I followed the sound to its source like a bloodhound. Rossweisse had made it into one of the side classrooms and locked the door. I used my keys to unlock it as I heard her say **"Go away! "** between sobs.

She was sitting down in the side of the room, face in hands as she cried her eyes out. **"What has got you down? I sent those girls out"** I began. She looked up at me, red faced and upset.

 **"I never got to go to dances like this when I was younger. I was never really liked by the other boys, I never had a boyfriend and I'm a Virgin. Nobody likes me"** She sobbed. I guess those girls had hit a real nerve when they insulted her. High school girls were ruthless. I took a step towards her and kneeled down. I listened to her story and frowned.

Something came over me, the same feeling I felt when Lady Leviathan had cried during the demon invasion. I took Rossweisse's hand and gave it a squeeze as she looked up at me. **" I'll dance with you. Give you the dance you never had."** I flashed a smile at her as she looked up into my eyes. I was irresistible. Or at least that's what I told myself haha. She wiped her eyes and then hugged me tightly. This was weird I was generally unsure of what to do in this situation. Rip? Tear? I wrapped my arms around her after a second of hesitation then I helped her to her feet. My proposal had been the magic words I suppose.

She jumped up and led me back into the gymnasium where the dance was being held. The dj had conveniently put on a slow song as the last song of the night. Rossweisse led me onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I moved mine to her hips. I wasn't completely clueless I was just out of my element.

 **"VEGA help me"** I thought. **"You're on your own this time"**

 **"Fuck you too VEGA"**

She looked stunning in her dress as we danced. We moved gracefully along the dancefloor as I took her full presence in. She was wearing a snowy white dress as compared to my signature black and red suit. I twirled her a couple of times as she seemed to be enjoying herself. The song came to a close as he rested her head against my chest. She looked up at me and planted a quick peck on my lips.

Azazel cleared his throat, ruining the moment. Rossweisse began to blush and twirl her hair around in her fingers as the kids around us began making their way home.

 **"Interesting. Didn't think you had a thing for the strict type Kane"** I winked at him in response and he laughed and walked off.

I returned my attention to Rossweisse as I grabbed her hand once again. I gave it a kiss and winked at her. **"Have a good time?"** I asked. She nodded and continued to blush madly.

AN : Quick chapter, just some filler. Wooo


	8. Full Circle

AN: I was not quite sure how to go about setting this up. I have the ending to this in mind. But I think the best course of action is to just go right into where I want to take the story. I am highly debating putting this on hiatus, long enough to do more research on the DXD universe.

I dropped down into the middle of the battle. The two great dragons were fucking up my afternoon. I had spent the whole morning slaying demons, archangels and regular angels. I was in heaven. Figuratively and literally. I had so many people to slay. So much death and destruction. That's all I wanted. Kill. Rip and Tear! That's what I was created to do. These two fucking idiots had to ruin my good time. All three factions were on the verge of calling a truce to take care of these two. But not If I took care of them first. Maybe then I can continue to fight! Yeah that's what I'll do. Put the two fuckers six feet under then return to the battlefield. It wasn't like I hadn't killed dragons before. The two great dragons stopped fighting as I landed between them. They paused eyed me cautiously.

 **"Albion. Ddraig."**

 **"Slayer..."** They both said in unison. My reputation preceded me and these two dragons knew it. When I arrived, the party started. Or should I say. Everyone dies HAHA.

 **"You guys are causing quite a mess for the three factions... "** I started. **"They're talking of calling a truce to shut you guys down."** I messed with my glove, tightening it around my hand as I eyes the two giant beasts before me. I ate little shits like them for breakfast.

 _ ***SANITY LEVELS ARE DANGEROUSLY LOW**_.*

 **"Fuck off VEGA"** I muttered inside my suit.

 **"We can't have that can we? This fighting is the best thing that ever happened to us"** Albion said and the other 2 beings nodded in agreement.

 **"Let us fight. They will remember this battle for eons to come."** Ddraig chimed in.

 **"Make the first move sweetheart."** I said with a laugh, my fingers twitching. I was ready to put these two down.

Ddraig huffed and puffed. A huge tidal wave of fire enveloped me. I laughed louder as I felt only a slight change in temperature inside my suit. I stepped out of the fire as the two looked on in shock. Well as much shock as a dragon can convey. BFG in hand... The battle was on.

 **"Let the bloodshed continue"**

Sirzechs and Lady Leviathan watched in horror as the events unfolded on their television screen. They had finally cracked into the Slayers past. They had never noticed that there was a meter on his hud that was solely for his sanity. Was he a ticking time bomb ready to pop?

I had grown closer to Issei, I couldn't fathom why. Surely it was something about him being the red dragon emperor. I just couldn't remember exactly what about that drew me closer to him. Most of my memory from this period before the tomb was fuzzy. I had spent hours upon hours reviewing the data VEGA had recorded but I could never seem to find what I was looking for. Some of the data was corrupted or missing. No doubt due prior battles.

I had also taken the time to excuse myself whenever I need be to fill my lust for weapons. Sometimes VEGA would call me up, other times certain bidders would contract me out to fetch weapons for them. Whatever it took to get back in my suit and kill again. I had grown slightly bored of being a normal person and longed for the day I could show the other of Rias's servants who I really was. I probably could but I never took the time to think of a good way to bring it up. Things had been rather quiet with her recently except for the weird stares I'd gotten from Rossweisse after that night we had shared the dance.

I shook my head, I was letting my mind wander too far away. I needed to return to the matter at hand. I socked the Mage I was holding in my hand straight in the face. His head exploded, coating my visor with blood and brain matter. I dropped his torso and kicked in the door to a big open cathedral. Inside the cathedral was a dragon and a lone mage. The dragon had a giant gash across its side and appeared to be losing to the mage who was brandishing a sword of epic proportions.

The pair stopped and eyeballed me for a second before realizing who I was. Both became visibly afraid, and the mage attempted to teleport out of the room.

 **"VEGA shut that off"** The portal closed before the mage could go anywhere.

 **"I've come for the sword."** I stated as I moved towards the terrified mage. I could see the lightbulb go off in his head as he bowed and presented the sword to me.I took the sword from his hand and cleaved his head off without mercy. I stood before his carcass as the dragon watched on in horror. For all she knew she may be next. I turned to face the dragon. It was not on my hitlist but I may make an exception.

I was considering my next move as I watched the dragon change form. It took the form of a woman. The woman before me was completely naked. A huge gash in her side as she moved towards me hesitantly. I tensed up, she was clutching her side. It wasn't her huge rack or nudity that shook me. She looked just like her...

The girl had short black hair in a pixie cut. Same scars in the same places as I could remember. This dragon was a clear copy of Crash. No, that couldn't be... Crash was dead... or trapped in another dimension. For all I knew she was still locked away in the arena. She may as well be dead. I had no knowledge of her location. She haunted my dreams and there was no recorded footage of her that I could find. She was like a ghost to me. All I had were her memories and the vague time I would spend in the Arena during my sleep.

She stood before me in all her beauty. She was dripping blood and winced slighty as she raised a finger to touch my visor. **"Are you here for me too?"**

I shook my head in response. Still in clear shock of the ghost I was gazing at before me. She noticed something was wrong. She frowned slightly and tried to gaze into my eyes but to no avail. My visor was pretty well tinted the only thing shining through was the faint red glow.

 **"If you aren't here for me... or if you change your mind. Would you make my death quick just like his? I don't have a way to heal from this wound "** She said. She put her hands on my shoulders and batted her eye lashes. Visibly trying to tease me. I looked down slowly at her wound. She mistook this for checking her out. She wiggled her hips slightly as she planted a quick kiss on my visor.

My hands shook slightly. Twitching in fear, something I had not felt in a very long time. I reached down to the wound on her side as a green aura began to emanate from my palm. She flinched instinctively, expecting death but on the contrary I was healing her. She relaxed after she realized what I had done.

The wound was healed. She took a step back and inspected the wound. It was clean, like it never happened.

 **"You look just like her..."** I said. I was kind of stuck in a trance as she wiggled slightly, enjoying now being wound free. I noticed her breasts jiggle slightly as I zoned out.

 **"You saved me... from that mage and that dreadful cut. I am forever in your debt."** She bowed before me. **"My name is Zoe. I am yours to do with as you please."**

I was never really too fond of servants. I was not even sure what I would use her for. I know what Issei would use her for but... I tried to shake that thought from my head. I was not some pervert looking to pray on a helpless woman... or dragon in this case. I contemplated my options. Others generally slowed me down.

 **"You are free to do what you please..."** I said. The dragoness looked visibly upset. She crossed her arms and pouted.

I didn't hear her response because I had received an emergency call from Rias.

 **"Kane! I need your help! Vali is here. Him and Issei began their fight! You are the only person who I can think of who can stop them! Please help me!"**

There was something familiar about that. It was like De Ja Vu but I still couldn't remember why. This memory loss shit was starting to piss me off. I opened a portal and yelled **"Sorry I have to go."** As I hopped through. More relieved that something had pulled me away from the woman. Was she real? She couldn't be I was having a bad dream.

My familiar black and red suit replaced my armor as I landed next to Rias behind a desolate looking place. This was home to me haha. Rias and Co looked on in horror as the battle between Vali and Issei ensued. Apparently, Vali thought it was time, or maybe it was just Albion and Ddraig using these two vicariously. I was informed of this magic barrier surrounding their battlefield. It was designed to block devils from passing through. Issei and Vali were trading blows, a raging battle was ensuing and Issei appeared to be losing.

I need to be in there... Why? I had a natural urge to fight. I must shed blood but there was something else gnawing at me. Issei took a defining blow from Vali. Rias and the girls screamed as he was knocked out of his armor. He began spitting up blood. Rias turned to me and grabbed my arm

 **"SLAYER! DO IT!"** Rias yelled, practically breaking my ear drum. I knew what I had to do. That was all I needed to hear. Everyone looked in shock from Issei to me as my armor formed around me. Pure energy eradiated from my signature green armor. Surprise I'm the harbinger of death. The remaining people who did not know my secret gasped and jumped back in terror. I climbed up onto the platform and passed through the barrier with no problem.

 **"Hey Dick Sponge! "** I growled as I marched toward Vali. He paused and turned his focus towards me.

 **"Did anyone every tell you that you look like birdshit in that armor?"**

 **"How did you get past my barrier? No demon can pass through."** Vali asked, he was bewildered that someone had dared to interrupt their battle.

 **"I'm no demon you idiot"** I laughed and got up in his face. I'd been here before. Interrupting two heavenly dragons. My memories came flooding back to me as he snarled behind his armor.

***** (reworked)

Ddraig and Albion had been worn down. I was a bit groggy as well. I marched on them and pulled the Soul Cube from my pouch.

 **"It's over."** I released the Cube as it tore into both dragons.

This was how they had been sealed away into sacred gears. I was responsible.

I pulled the soul cube from my pouch **"I'll finish the job this time."** Vali jumped back and his armor disappeared.

 **"What the hell Albion "** Vali had opened his mouth to say more but Albion spoke over him **"You idiot. You should be bowing. Maybe he will spare us."**

It all came full circle both dragons remembered the man who trapped them inside humans.

 **"Issei, Ddraig"** Vali said **"We could team up and take him... "**

 **"Vali you fool. We couldn't take him as full dragons. What makes you think you could take him as a human."** Ddraig said. Albion had clearly been thinking the same thing as he had retracted inside Vali from fear. Rias had gathered around Issei, clutching him into her breasts as the others tried to heal him.

 **" I will never help you. Especially after you were my enemy not even two seconds ago. He is my friend."**

Vali opened up a portal and snarled. **"This isn't over Slayer. I will be back. And I haven't forgotten about you Issei."** Vali disappeared into the portal as I turned my attention back to Rias and Issei.

I stood before the household of Rias Gremory in all my glory. This was the first time for most of them. I was very unsure of how this would go. This group of misfits before me was the closest thing to a family I had had in a long time. I shouldn't be worried what they think. I know that much. I am a monster. A nightmare. I had grown close to each of them individually, helping them grow stronger as devils. Would I be sent away? Would they accept me? I frowned behind my visor as most of them quaked in fear of me.

Issei looked from me to Rias. **"So what kind of Slayer are you? Do you slay pussy or..."** He said with a laugh. A single tear formed in my eye, hidden behind my visor. Maybe there was hope...

AN: Fast update. The future ones will not be this fast. Please enjoy as I have almost arrived where I wanted to take this story.

THIS HAS BEEN EDITED. Clearly I've done a horrible job of conveying the emotion I want you to feel. So I have updated the chapter to help better convey that emotion.


	9. Make My Day

AN: I edited the last chapter, for those of you who didn't see it, please take the time to browse and get caught up.

Also in my story the rating game deaths do not carry over to real life. They are just simulated and you are eliminated. For future reference

IMPORTANT: There are two separate routes this story, pick your favorite. Theres a reasonable route then a Rage route.

* * *

 **"So what kind of Slayer are you? Do you slay pussy or..."** Issei said. A single tear formed at my eye before I blinked it away. Kiba couldn't contain himself and busted out laughing. It was rather out of character for him but I laughed a bit too. Behind my armor of course.

 **"So, Kane was the Doom Slayer all along?"** Issei asked. I took a step forward slowly. Xenovia raised her sword as Akeno brandished magic from her palm. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew this would happen. I'm some monster, a nightmare. I reached up to my helmet and unclasped the hinge. I slid it off with a hiss. My eyes continued to smoke and glow red as I dropped my helmet to the ground. Upon hitting the floor, it collapsed into a black goop and slowly crawled to my feet, combining with my suit and shifting together.

 **"Why are you so hostile?"** I crouched down and frowned. **"Have I not shown my loyalty? My willingness to protect you all?"** The house of Gremory looked back and forth between one another. Half of them were on the fence about trusting me. That much was obvious from the looks on their faces. Koneko stood up and walked over to me. I watched as she stood infront of me, almost eye to eye from my crouched position. I reached a hand out slowly to scritch her behind the ears.

 **"I trust him, you scuzballs"** She said as she looked back at all the other household members. Xenovia and Akeno relaxed. Issei had finally recovered and stood up, he inspected me and smirked. **"Can you teach me to do that with my eyes?"**

We let out a laugh, as Rias cleared up the misunderstanding with Akeno and Xenovia. **"Actually, what are you doing with your voice? Is that the mask or do you just change it on purpose."** Issei continued to ask silly questions but Ddraig interrupted him.

 **"It's been a long time Slayer."** Ddraig said as Issei stood up. **"It sure has Ddraig... Kind of a shame they erased my memory from our battle. Both you dragons got all the credit."** We both laughed as my phone rang. It was the Devil king himself. Our conversation was rather one sided as usual. Everyone watched on as I answered the phone.

 **"Yeah... They just found out... They took it pretty well... You WHAT? I'll be right there."**

I created a portal as my helmet reformed around my face.

 **"Wait Slayer, where are you going?"** Rias asked me.

 **"Your brother called. I have something important to take care of."** I said as I walked through the portal **" I will return when it's finished"**

Sirzechs awaited me on the other side. Some servants were around, mainly female and most of them aware of who I was. Some looking flustered as I arrived. I pulled my helmet off and greeted Sirzechs.

 **"We reverse engineered the chip you left with us and found out who had instigated the Tomb on you. We're not quite sure why but it's Lord Zagan from the 72 pillars."**

 **"Impossible the family extinct"** VEGA said.

 **"I was getting to that. Lord Zagan is the last remaining survivor, no children, no family. The thing is you could create a political fiasco if you kill him... not to mention … You will just see when you get there I guess..."**

Vega had already created a portal for me and I was stepping through. This bastard was not going to screw me and just get away with it. No family, no heirs to the throne. Nobody would miss him when he was gone.

I arrived at the gate of the Zagan Palace. I had the Devil Kings words running through my head. Political Fiasco... That was my middle name. I was never one for politics. I just killed. Sometimes political killings, sometimes for my own gain. Sometimes just for fun, unfortunately. It was what I do best. Though recently I had grown tired of the killings.

Since the loss of my memories, I don't even remember why I started. I would get these flashes and fragments of them but I couldn't make any sense of them. Fiery hellscapes. Ripping and Tearing.

If looks could kill. I grabbed the metal gate that was closed and ripped it clear off its hinges. I dropped it to the floor with a loud clang. This Palace was in a rather suburban area. Demons looked on in horror as I infiltrated the palace. Guards stood frozen on either side of me. A rotten smell washed over me. One of these guards crapped themselves. I laughed behind my helmet as I marched up the stairwell.

* * *

(1 Reasonable route)

* * *

On my way up, the stairs I would see armed guards enter and pause at the sight of me. I arrived at the front door. No door stood a chance against my iron will. I punched through and walked inside. The interior of the palace looked rather nice. It was quite elegant. What a shame.

I grabbed a nearby vase and picked it up. I looked around at the servants and guards as I dropped it on the ground. The occupants winced as I grabbed a glass table and punched through the center of it, followed by the flipping of a couch.

 **"Where is Lord Zagan?"** I growled. My eyes smoked hard. My hatred growing with every second. I moved closer to a maid. She quaked with fear and slowly raised a finger to point down the hall. I pulled my shotgun out of my black hole bag and shot through a painting as I made my way in the direction the maid had pointed.

I wreaked havoc as I marched through the palace, destroying priceless antiques and expensive electronics. I opened a door to a middle courtyard. I spotted a long walkway with pillars leading to a bench at the end of the way. Guards and maids were stationed along the pillars and they all turned to look at me. They knew what was coming. Lord Zagan must be sitting on the bench. I spotted someone there but couldn't quite make out any distinct features.

 **"Intervene and die!"** I announced. The area went silent except for the crunch of my boots hitting the ground as I made my way to the target.

I got about halfway before a guard stepped forward into my path. Well, He tried to. Before he could place his foot down from his first step my instincts kicked in and I fired my shotgun. The blast shredded the demons upper body into ribbons. His legs fell to the ground as a mist of blood splattered onto the ground where he had just stood moments before. There was a gasp before everyone returned to their upright and rigid stances.

I finally got a good look at the person sitting on the bench. Something was wrong. It was a very old man. He sat peacefully on the bench watching me approach him. He coughed for a second. I could see blood coming from his mouth as he coughed. He smiled up at me and wiped the blood off on his pants. He wheezed for a second before he returned to smiling at me.

 **"The Hell Walker... It's been almost 200 years. How did you escape the tomb?"**

A million thoughts started rushing through my head. VEGA carried the conversation as I tried to decide what I was going to do. He was old and decrepit. Killing him would make amends for entombing me but it would also free him of his sickness. He seemed genuinely puzzled at the fact I was standing before him.

 **"We didn't think you would make it out. Or at least not until we all Died."** the old man laughed softly but it quickly changed from a laugh to a whimper of pain.

This old man before. He had suffered enough already. I don't want to put him out of his misery. That would be the kind thing to do. This was all so confusing.

 **"I suppose you're here to kill me... Do what you must."**

My body acted on its own. I grabbed Zadans jaw and ripped it from his face. This was followed by a punch to the face that sent him to the ground. It was over. He laid there, face leaking blood. He looking rather peaceful. About as peaceful as one can without a jaw.

* * *

(2 Rage)

* * *

A shotgun blast shredded the first guard while I swung the butt of my weapon into the other guard. His skull caved in and exploded upon impact. My vision went red. This was partially due to the blood on my visor but also the rage that had built up inside me.

 **"Sanity levels are dropping"** VEGA informed me. I could see the meter on my hud but I didn't care. This guy had wronged me and would pay with his life.

I slayed the remaining soldiers in the front yard as I blasted my way through Zadans front door. The interior was decorated with elaborate paintings and high dollar items. It was a shame really. I grabbed a vase and slammed it on the ground.

I shot everything that moved, my weapons swapping from efficient to sadistic. At one point I had a flame thrower out and was torching everything in sight.

I crashed through a wall which let me out into a central courtyard. There was a walkway adorned with pillars and a rather large force of demons guarding what I could barely make out as Lord Zadan.

Magic blasts waved in on me as the force charged. This was what I wanted. I lived for this. I charged forward and let all hell break loose. Rocket shots and Gauss cannon shots thinned out the horde. Body parts and guts coated the ground as I continued my march to Lord Zadan.

There were five soldiers left. I grabbed one by the throat and squeezed, efficiently separating his head from his body with my fist. I ripped then next soldiers leg off and fed it to him. I formed a small dagger from my will and grabbed the third guy by the shoulder. I laid into him mercilessly. I stabbed him repeatedly and growled as a fire blast hit me in the back. I successfully gutted this gentleman. His innards falling out onto my boots as I turned to the idiot who was throwing fire at me.

I closed the gap between us quickly and grabbed ahold of his wrists firmly, I raised my leg and pressed it into his chest. He let out a scream of pain as I both his arms off at the same time. I dropped his appendages to the ground and let him bleed out, his screams were a chorus to my ears. I rammed my fist into the final guy's chest, removing his heart and leaving a giant gap that wasn't supposed to be there. His corpse hit the ground as I turned my attention to Zadan.

There was an old man before me and a giant mess of blood and guts behind me. This man was wheelchair bound and decrepit looking. The look of sadness on his face was with reason. I had just slaughtered all his servants.

 **"We locked you up for your own good."** He cried out. Tears streaming down his face. **"We didn't want this to happen again. The war was over and you had done so much damage."**

 **"It is over Zadan. "** VEGA said. I stood before the man who had screwed me. All my rage built up to this one moment as I glared at this old fool before me. He was glowing red. Pulsing as I glared daggers and my eyes smoked feverishly.

I punched him once, not with the intent to kill. I wanted this old bastard to suffer. He would know my wrath. I punched his stomach and he spurt blood all over my forearm. I dug my middle and ring finger up under his jaw, I grabbed like a bowling ball and pulled with all my might. I yanked his jaw from his face and dropped it to ground as I silenced him with a blow to the head. He crumpled over as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

(FINISH READING HERE)

* * *

It was finished. I took a step back and surveyed my work. I was pleased. I opened a portal to return to Rias as I was in no mood for a lecture from the oh so mighty Devil King.

As I passed through the portal I shifted into my standard black suit. I landed in a rather big hall with Rias and company but she was not alone. There was a blonde-haired man who seemed rather arrogant from the looks of it. He was talking to Rias and looked appalled as I had just interrupted him.

 **"Who dares to interrupt the Lord Riser uninvited."** He turned his attention to me. I noticed an all-female harem behind him as he moved in closer to inspect me.

I glared daggers at him. Still cooling off from what had just occurred. If this prick was going to push my buttons he could join lord Zadan six feet under.

 **"I'm John Kane. Rias Gremory's bodyguard."**

Riser continued to examine me. He was displeased with my interruption.

 **"Can I help you with something or are you going to stare at me all day?"**

Some of Risers harem gasped as I spoke. He looked at me with rage in his eyes. He attempted to strike me down but I was too fast. An average speed of sixty miles per hour was not just for fun haha. I blocked his blow with my arm while I produced a futuristic pistol from behind my back and stuck it under his chin. He stopped dead in his tracks as I clicked the safety off the weapon.

 **"Go on, make my fucking day."**

There was a gasp as both groups drew weapons and prepped for a battle that would ensue.

 **"Cut it out. Kane let him go."** Rias said, stepping forward.

I looked from her to him. Sweat dripped from his brow as I released him and he took a step back.

 **" I want him in our game too. I will teach him a lesson for that. You don't disrespect a High-Class Devil and get away with it."** Riser then turned to leave. He took his harem with him.

Rias glared at me.

 **"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what that would of started."** Rias said. Azazel laughed in the background. **"You are the realest Kane. Don't take shit from anybody."**

The pistol dissipated as I was surrounded by my family. Despite the looks of anger from them, they relaxed.

 **" I guess you could take Rossweisse's spot in the game."** Rias said, thinking to herself out loud.

I wasn't sure what game she was talking about but I was more than happen to partake as long as I got to beat that douchebag.

* * *

Lord Zadan is dead and eyewitness reports say that this is the work of the Doom Slayer. Investigations are now being done to figure out who killed the last heir to the Zadan Pillar. The current body count is unknown.

* * *

AN: Thanks for sticking with me this far. And this is clearly after the first time Riser has fought Rias. Stay tuned for another episode of Boy kills things!


	10. Time to Play the Game

AN: Enjoy

* * *

I was in the living room. Rias and co. Were firing off questions like machine gun bullets.

 **"When were you planning on telling us?"**

 **"What's it like inside the suit?"**

 **"What was it like to kill the titan?"**

 **"Is your suit air-conditioned?"**

All these questions were obnoxious, to say the least. My mind was on other things as I vaguely answered the simple questions they were throwing at me. The Devil King had called me earlier in the week. He covered up Zadans death and made me out to be some kind of hero. Showing up, late to the party, but killing the murder. I was no hero. I had multiple interviews spreading some bogus story. I never showed my face though. I was sure to stay in my suit. Sir Zechs was slowly turning me into some kind of superhero. Not some insane killer. Kind of like what he did with Issei I suppose. Oppai Dragon. That shit never gets old.

 **"Do you have a woman in your life?"** This question pulled me from my thoughts. My eyebrows raised instinctively. Koneko had decided sitting in my lap was the most comfortable for some reason. She really was like a cat, practically purring as I rubbed her behind the ears.

Xenovia had asked this question. Was she crazy? I had opened my mouth to say something but Rossweisse cut her off.

 **"He's my man! Back off!"**

I was normally calm and collected. Well easily agitated and firm but this was flustering. I honestly didn't know what to say.

 **"As if, I'm sure your womb couldn't handle the might of bearing the Doom Slayers child."** Xenovia retorted.

Rossweisse looked hurt and crossed her arms with a hmph.

 **"Both of you are crazy, He's my man anyway"** Akeno cut in. ' _Not her too'_ I thought as the three got into a heated staring contest.

 **"Girls. Stay focused."** Rias said, looking unamused and trying to return the conversation back to the topic at hand. Azazel let out a laugh and smiled.

 **"Getting all the ladies are we now slayer?"** He said.

Rias had explained to me what a 'rating game' was and how everyone was like a chess piece. I was not very interested I was only interested in the killing. She explained how I was going to take Rossweisses spot and I would be interviewed for some reason. She said the game was getting a lot of publicity since Lord Riser had gone and ran his mouth. He still didn't have a clue I was the Doom Slayer and we all had a mutual agreement to keep it that way. I was kind of like their ace in the hole. Rias hoped she wouldn't need me to 'do my thing' but if it came down to it she wouldn't lose.

I thought back to what Sirzechs had asked me earlier as the meeting came to a close. He looked quite worried when he asked me.

 **"You're hud. We saw that It has a 'sanity meter'** "

I had nodded slowly before answering " It's nothing to worry about I assure you. I advise against diving too deep into my past. Some things are best kept hidden." Some of my secrets had come back to me. I had no intention of telling anyone about them. He must think I'm some loony who needs to be locked up. Ha! Funny joke. The rest of our conversation had gone smoothly and he even fed me. You can never turn down free food.

* * *

There was a huge number of reporters who had been crammed into this tiny room. I was getting claustrophobic as I took a seat in the front row next to Issei and Rias. There was clapping and a few ooo's and aa's as we took our seats. The flashing from the cameras was making my head hurt. I despise reporters, their kind makes me sick.

An announcer had said something about how each leader would get to say something about the upcoming match. I was not paying attention at all. My blood alcohol content was dangerously low and I was trying my best to fix that. I took a big gulp from my flask as Riser gave some kind of speech about nobility and righteousness. He finished with something about teaching me a lesson. I chuckled a bit to myself. Rias was then given the floor to speak. She put in her two cents then the floor was opened to questions.

Most of the questions were at me, the 'bodyguard'. I hated being on the spot. I tried my best to reply with 'No comment' and other things of that nature unless it was something simple to answer that wouldn't give away who I was. All these people wanted to know who I was. Where I came from etc etc.

My blood was beginning to boil. I took another drink from my flask as reporters continued to fire off questions at me. Everyone could see I was visibly getting agitated by these obnoxious questions.

I stood up in a rage and grabbed ahold of the microphone before me.

 **"All you people keep asking me about who I am and what I've already done, you should be concerned with what I'm about to do"** The look of fear on everyone's face was priceless.

 **"I'm about to disrespect all over Lord Risers ass! And there isn't a damn thing any one of them can do to stop me!"** I gave a little sassy head shake and dropped the microphone as I finished. I stormed off the stage as I crushed my flask and dropped it on the ground. The cameras flashed as I exited the room.

* * *

I met with Sir Zechs just before the game. He informed me of the politics behind the game. He didn't want me to just go out there and expose myself to the world. He wasn't opposed to the idea of me revealing myself entirely but he was not quite sure if this was the right time. John Kane had gotten a pretty decent following after my outburst at the interview. I was seen as some kind of symbol of defiance and someone everyone could get behind. The Doom Slayer was a dangerous vigilante who served justice and we were just waiting for the right time to combine the two.

 **"I've worked really hard to put things right after you killed Zadan Kane, please don't let this all go to waste."** The red-haired devil told me.

 **"I wouldn't plan on it"** I said with a sly smile.

I, the Devil King and Azazel were all drinking at the Gremory mansion. We were quite inebriated as the other two droned on about turning me into some kind of symbol. Maybe giving me a tv show of some sort.

 **"No no no, He needs to wear two hats!"** Azazel said, getting far too into the idea. I honestly didn't know what hats he was talking about but I laughed and drank along with them. My mind was wandering. Where was Crash? I mean Zoe. The dragon girl. God, I must have had too much to drink... And the night before the rating game too. I was so plastered I couldn't even think straight. I was drinking like I had already won.

I couldn't get that dragon out of my mind. She was beautiful. A clear-cut copy of Crash. Where was She at. I clearly hadn't cared that much because I never teleported back to try and find her. That would be weird I was acting like an angsty teen. Worrying about things and never doing anything to change them or make them better.

What would I say if I ever did see her again? 'Hi you're the girl I've been dreaming of, please be mine' no that sounded like a bad 80's song. 'Hey, in another life you and I killed a lot of people' totally not weird at all. I felt like a high school girl when I thought about this. I don't need someone to love. Those three girls also messed with my head as we grew closer to this game. They would sneak into my room at night or try and confront me to have my way with them. It was some pretty weird stuff. Also, very out of the ordinary for Rossweisse.

 **" Kane, Manly guys can wear pink. Dontcha think?"** Sirzechs slurred as he unclasped his dress shirt, revealing a pink undershirt. I almost laughed at the way he presented this.

 **"Yeah of course. The manliest guys wear pink"** I reassured him, trying to hold back a laugh but Azazel couldn't. He started poking fun at Sirzechs as I had to try even harder to hold in my laughter.

 **"Grayfia washed this white shirt with my red socks again."** Lucifer said. This had apparently been a recurring issue. Which I found rather funny.

The more alcohol the two had, the more they wanted me to just flaunt that I was the Doom Slayer. Maybe I could use booze to my advantage at some point. I'll keep that in mind. VEGA write that down! I thought to myself slyly. We ended the night with a celebratory shot of Whisky. I teleported home and into my room.

I sluggishly slid my shirt off and slid into bed. The bed grabbed me and cuddled into me as I laid there. Wait a second, beds can't do that.

 **"What the fuck?!"** I slurred as I tried to figure out what was going on. All this booze wasn't helping me.

Xenovia pushed a finger against my lips to silence me. She had apparently been waiting in my room for my return for hours. She pulled out a pair of panties (which I could only assume were hers) from under the covers. She tossed them at me and winked.

 **"Good luck fuck for tomorrow?"** She said, trying her hardest to be seductive.

I rolled my eyes and picked her up. I carried her to the door and plopped her on the ground. **"Sorry I need sleep. I have a headache."** I muttered as I closed the door. I heard her pout and head down the hall to her room as I slid back into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

We entered from the west into a giant stadium. Sirzechs was right John Kane had a huge following after my outburst. I got cheers and waves while we walked into the center of the field. We met with Riser and his harem as the beginning ceremony hit. The announcer went through his spiel of announcing players and pausing for cheers. I wasn't surprised when I got the loudest cheer. Apparently, Lord Riser wasn't as popular as he thought he was. I looked around at the huge crowd. We surely had a huge following. This was the most people I had ever seen in one place.

 **"Today's game theme will be an all-out team battle. In honor of Lord Zadan's death the playing field will be based off of his palace."**

It took all my power not to wince as they said his name. My blood boiled slightly at the mere mention of his name. The field was mirrored down the middle of the palace which I remembered so well. It wasn't a perfect copy but the mental damage had already been done.

The field formed around us as the announcer continued.

 **"Each team will have five minutes to prepare and as always. When the king is killed the game is over."**

My PTSD was on edge already. They had put a room at the beginning of the entrance where the gate was. I was getting flashbacks of the slaughter. My hands twitched slightly as Rias began coaching her club members. She coordinated attacks with everyone else I was the last line of defense with Rias. I was too sit in the room and guard her. I was ok with that. I didn't want to see Zadan's palace again anyway.

The match began as the troops set out. I heard the announcers over the intercom. I almost forgot we were in some kind of game. Wait, was that Azazel's voice? He never mentioned he would be a caster for this game.

Azazel and the other commentator (who's name evaded me at the moment) followed the battle blow for blow. I sat in the king's room on a couch across from Rias. I was sipping on my new flask rather heavily as Rias eyeballed me. My hands began to shake slightly as the sounds of the battle raged on outside. Rias could tell something was wrong as we listened to the announcer's jest while our friends were being murdered outside this room. My eyesight began going hazy as I took another sip from the flask.

 _ **Gasper has been eliminated.**_

I winced at the sound. The eliminations began. My hands began shaking a bit more as the battle continued.

 **"What is wrong Kane? Everything's going to be okay"** Rias said but I ignored her.

 _ **Koneko has been eliminated.**_

 **"Sanity levels are dropping"** VEGA said. Rias went wide-eyed. Sir Zechs must have told her about this.

 _ **Kiba has been eliminated.**_

The thought of losing my family for real was too much. I knew this was a game but it was all too real. Zadans palace outside the window. My family being slaughtered one by one as I sat in here like a pussy and did nothing.

 _ **Asia has been eliminated.**_

My vision continued to shift. Traces of red showing up as I gazed at the ground. I finished the contents of my flask as I dropped it to the floor.

 _ **Xenovia has been eliminated.**_

I stood up rather jerkily

 **"Sanity levels are dangerously low"** VEGA reported again. Rias looked visibly scared.

 **"VEGA I know!"** I said. I was clearly agitated at this point. He was like a nagging woman sometimes. Pestering me about things when I knew they were a problem. I already knew what was happening.

 _ **Akeno and Issei have been eliminated. The only remaining players are Rias and Kane.**_

It was now or never. It was all up to me. Those fuckers were out there about to come knocking on my door and take my last family member. I wasn't going to let them take her. I wasn't going to let them hurt anybody else. I wipe tears away from my eyes as I moved toward the door.

 **" Come on out Kane! It's time to learn your lesson!"** I heard Riser call out as I stood in front of the door.

 **"Stay here."** I ordered Rias who nodded in response.

My vision went completely red as I lost it. I threw the door open knocking one of Risers harem girls back onto the ground as I exited the house. The bloodshed looked great and I was about to add to it. Instantaneously I pulled out my double barrel and unloaded the first barrel into the face of the girl who I knocked on the ground while the familiar black goo consumed me. My armor forming as I fired my second round into another harem member.

My armor finished forming as my eyes smoked fiercely. I ejected the shells from my trusty 'boomstick' as I glared at the remaining members before me.

 _ **Isabella and Xuelan have been eliminated.**_

I could hear the gasps from the crowd as John Kane and the Doom Slayer became one. Both identities fighting for justice or some garbage like that. Not taking shit from anybody and dishing out ass-whoopings whenever I saw fit. I was somebody they could get behind as a people. I was an inspiration.

Lord Riser looked at me wide-eyed. That pretty little smirk had been wiped of his face really quick as he realized what was about to ensue.

I loaded two fresh shells into my shotgun and the fight was on. I darted forward and slammed into one of Risers pawns. The mere force from the impact caused her to explode into a mist of blood.

 _ **Burent has been eliminated!**_

A pair of twins with green hair and chainsaws charged me. I stood my ground as they swung their weapons at me. I grabbed both chains simultaneously. The chains shattered, rendering the weapon useless. Fortunately for them, I had an extra that I was more than willing to lend to them.

I pulled out my own special chainsaw, which happened to already be stained with blood. I gave it a pull and it roared to life. I made quick work of the twins as I dropped one of my personal favorite weapons to the ground. It dissipated as the announcer said _ **Ile and Nel have been eliminated.**_

I cracked my knuckles as two cat girls approached me. They reminded me of Koneko kind of... Koneko. My rage grew as they approached. The hand to hand combat that ensued was very ugly to watch. We walked around in a circle and threw a few jabs at each other before I went in for the kill. I darted behind one and snapped her neck. I grab the other one by the head and squeezed as hard as I could. Her head exploded sending brain matter onto my visor. The blood that coated my face didn't matter much. All I saw was red anyway in my rage. I felt a slight prick in my stomach just as I finished dealing with the twins.

 _ **Ni and Li have been eliminated.**_

I looked down to see the blade of a sword protruding from my abdomen. I had been careless. I didn't feel the pain anymore. I turned slowly to face the long black-haired woman who had seen an opportunity and had taken it. The look of delight from Risers peerage slowly turned into shock and denial as I eyed the remaining few. I closed in on the girl, who was now weaponless.

 **"What are you?!"** She screamed as I ripped her in half.

 _ **Siris has been eliminated.**_

 _ **Karlamine has been eliminated.**_

 _ **Isabela, Xuelan, and Mihae have all been eliminated. All the remains are lord Riser and Yubelluna.**_

I obliterated four more of Risers peerage with a rocket. There was not really a whole lot to say. One second, they were there, the next they were a puddle before me.

I took a step defiantly into the puddle of Riser's former peerage as I taunted him.

 **"Your ass is mine!"** I growled as slide my thumb across my throat. Riser looked visibly defeated as my trusty boomstick formed in my hands once again.

Riser shook in his boots as I got up in his face. I looked down on him slightly as he trembled with fear.

Riser's queen interrupted our staring contest, which I was winning by the way.

 **"You will have to go through me to get to him."** She threw me back and unleashed a flurry of explosive attacks. I could see the duo smirk as I was engulphed in her magic. There was a puff of smoke and when it was all cleared all that remained was that sword that was in my chest moments ago. I had taken it out and left it on the ground as a distraction.

I was standing behind The Bomb Queen with my arms crossed. I heard the announcers go wild as they realized where I was.

I stomped down on her ankle. My boot crushed bone as if it were toothpicks. I heard her cry out in pain. I hated when women cried, so I decided to do something about it and fast. I snapped neck and silenced her.

Riser began to back away from me before stumbling over his own feet. I heard him plead for his life. Before finally surrendering and giving up. I stuffed the barrel of my Boom Stick into his mouth as he wept.

 **"Pussy"** I growled as I pulled the trigger. That was the end of lord Riser.

The field around me returned back to the arena. The crowd was going wild.

 **"Rias wins"** I heard above me over an intercom. I stood in the center of the field. My wounds we no more. There was no more blood. Just a stadium full of supernatural beings who were all singing my praises. It felt weird. Being praised for slaughtering innocent people. I was unsure of how I felt about this whole situation now. I was frozen for a moment longer as I spotted Rias an Akeno watching me out of the corner of my eye.

I had to get away. I started moving on my own. I made my way to the edge of the arena. I wasn't thinking straight. I could have teleported anywhere else. I needed a drink. Anything to get my mind off this horrendous game. As I passed through crowds of people I got pats on the back and arms. People grabbing me like I was a celebrity. I made my way out onto the street as I found the nearest bar. It was late in the day so I was good. My armor faded as I entered the bar and began drinking my sorrows away. Guess I'm what you would call an Alcoholic.

* * *

 **"I had a feeling I would find you here."** I was greeted by Azazel. I was half expecting it to be another fan asking for an autograph or a picture of some sort. I was pretty far gone as he took a seat next to me and ordered something to drink. Rossweisse joined us shortly after.

 **"You had Rias worried"** Azazel started. He was still sober and trying to play the role model.

 **"I don't really want to hear it right now."** I replied. I was tapped on the back for another picture. I kind of wish I wasn't completely wasted right now... These photographs were getting old.

Rossweisse had less drinks than both of us and was already slurring helplessly.

I felt another tap on my back. I was about to lose my shit. I turned in a rage and had my mouth ready to strike as fast as my fists do. I paused. The heavens opened up and there was Crash. I mean Zoe... The dragon. No, it can't be, I must have had too much to drink.

 **"It took forever to find you Slayer. I finally caught your scent in this bar. Anyway"** She babbled on for a moment. She was wearing a sweater and some form fitting jeans. She was stunning.

 **"Anyway, I owe you my life. I am now your servant."** She concluded. Rossweisse was furious.

 **"You're cheating on me?!"** She yelled.

* * *

AN:We have arrived


	11. Famous Part 1

**"You're cheating on me? And with that Beast?"** Rossweisse had drank way too much. She hiccupped once and slurred her words. The dragon turned and glared at her, clearly ready to pounce. She paused and smirked at the Valkyrie. The next thing I knew I had breasts pressed into me and a furious Rossweisse glaring at me

 **"So, what if he is? Maybe he likes wild dragon sex better than whatever you give him."**

This dragon was going to be the death of me. I saw fire behind the Valkyrie's eyes. Thankfully Azazel stepped in and calmed everyone down. I ordered another quick round of drinks before darting out of the bar with the dragon. We stopped outside as I sighed and took another look at her. It was strange I guess to see her clothed. Seeing as she was perfectly content letting me ogle her naked the first time we 'met'.

 **"I'm not really looking for a servant..."** I was never good at turning women down. God, I hope she doesn't cry or something. That would be heartbreaking.

 **"I could help you with battles. I may not be a heavenly dragon but I'm pretty high ranking"**

I shook my head slowly and looked at her.

 **"Alright fine at the very least. You could use me for your guilty pleasures. Please, I came all this way to follow you. I'll be whatever you want to be."** Zoe had puffed out her boobs and put a seductive look on her face.

This may have been the booze in my system talking but I rolled my eyes and nodded **"Fine"** I said. I worry I may regret this decision. She bounced slightly. She was quite peculiar. She reminded me of a certain female demon, Lady Leviathan. I could only imagine the trouble those two would get into trouble if they ever met.

She grabbed ahold of my arm and tugged at it, while the supernatural beings around us gasped in surprise as they recognized me. All this attention felt strangely familiar to me. I was popular in my past life. At some point at the very least. I could feel it.

 **"Slayer!"**

I turned to see Azazel carrying a rather intoxicated Rossweisse over his shoulder. **"Follow me, Sirzechs and Rias wanted to talk about the match."** That didn't sound very good. I was ready for the scolding. Azazel formed a portal and we all stepped through.

I was greeted by Sir Zechs and Rias.

 **"You are a genius Slayer! You stole the show."** The Devil King said. I wasn't expecting this kind of reception. There was a pause in his words as his servants clapped and cheered at our arrival.

 **"The ratings are through the roof. Rias has gone up a tier and the merging of John Kane and the Doom Slayer couldn't have gone over smoother. You're like the demon version of that one wrestler from the human world. Grayfia! What's his name? You know the one with the Gotee"**

 **"Stone Cold Steve Austin"** She replied Casually. I almost busted out laughing. That was absurd.

 **"We will go so far Kane! The camera was made for you and Issei!"** Lucifer continued.

 **"Don't mind him"** Rias said. As Azazel and the other crimson haired devil began making plans. **"He goes a bit overboard on things. Remember that."** She finished calmly. Rias just took notice of the female who was clinging to my arm.

 **"I'm Zoe. It's an honor to meet you Rias Gremory"** She said with a bow. She had manners. That was good. I suppose I could learn a thing or two from her.

 **"Thank you."** Rias looked to me for some more info. **"Yeah this is Crash..."** I shook my head **"Zoe, She's my servant. I guess your other new bodyguard"**

Rias replied with a nod as a knock was heard at the door.

 **"Come in"** We all basically said in unison. I noticed Azazel had sat Rosswiesse down on the couch. She appeared to be out cold.

As I turned my gaze back to the door I was flooded with hugs and more attention than I was prepared for. Koneko jumped into my arms and demanded pets as everyone else crowded around me.

 **"I've never seen anyone fight like that**

 **You were amazing!**

 **Pet me!**

 **You just tanked that sword and put her down"**

Everyone was talking at once and It was hard to make sense of everything that was being said. Rias nodded and smiled slightly in relief. Relieved that my sanity meter was I guess back down in controllable levels and everyone was safe. The household had never seen me fight like that. It was a good thing. Zoe looked slightly upset at being jostled from her spot by my side but I am sure she would manage.

We spent the next hour talking about the battle and upcoming projects. I was informed that most of Lord Riser's peerage was in therapy after the battle. I'm sure being ripped in two wasn't exactly the best thing to feel.

* * *

We arrived home. I learned Zoe was very proficient in magic. That would probably come in handy sometime in the future. Our sleeping arrangements had been set up. She would be in the room next to mine. I had insisted on that. It was vacant anyway.

I opened the door to her room. She oo'd and aa'd as she entered. It was like she had never seen technology before. Well, I'm not sure how much. She was a dragon and was tasked with guarding a sword for an undisclosed amount of time. I shrugged and left her to her own devices. I made my way back to my room as It was about beer'o'clock.

I cracked open a can of beer and clicked on the television as I sat on the foot of my bed. There was some nonsense on about how John Kane and The Doom Slayer were one. Every channel I clicked it was something about me. My face was plastered everywhere. I guess Sir Zechs was right. I crushed my empty beer can and tossed it into the waste bin.

A few moments later there was a hesitant knock on my door. It was getting kind of late, who could this be?

I opened the door to find Zoe standing there. Still in her clothes from earlier.

 **"Oh hey... Why are you still dressed up don't you have something more comfortable to wear?"**

 **"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... May I come in."** I replied with a nod.

The dragon entered my room and took a seat on my bed. **"I don't have any other clothes to wear. I borrowed these from a friend of mine. She said this would impress you."**

I was immediately concerned. This sounded kind of similar to a story Issei had told me about Asia. He mentioned some girl I think her name was Aika and she was a horrible influence on Asia.

The dragon Immediately started removing articles of clothing, starting with her top. I couldn't help but notice how tight her bra was.

 **"What size bra do you wear?"** I asked without thinking. She and I immediately blushed.

 **"D... For dragon."**

I busted out laughing. That was the funniest shit I had heard in a while. Regardless the bra was too small.

Her bra dropped to the ground as I got another good look at her curves.

 **" We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow..."** I said, trying my hardest not to look.

I felt her hand on my chin. She pulled me up to look into her eyes.

 **"Also"** She said as she bit her lip seductively **"I was hoping I could sleep with you tonight"**

There was a crash as my door opened up and two girls crashed to the floor. Akeno and Xenovia.

 **"How come she gets to sleep with you?!"** Xenovia asked. I had to think fast.

 **"She's uh... 18. Yeah! You aren't legal and I'm not going to prison."** I'm such an idiot. I thought as Zoe covered herself.

 **"My birthday is next month! And Akeno is already 18?!"** Xenovia replied.

 **"Get OUT!"** I Ordered.

* * *

 **"Get the lead out Doom"**

 **"Eat my cock Phobos"**

I winked at the man laying down prone before me. He had glanced back at me and we held in a laugh. We were clad in some modern 00's military garb. We both had our face painted and were laying in the middle of a grassy field.

I was not a huge fan of this era in weaponry. It was very basic. We would be killing from a distance generally. It wasn't up close and personal like swords and shields. But it wasn't as easy to use as the futuristic tech. I'm sure me and Phobos both would have loved to run in armor clad and guns blazing. That would ruin our timeline though. We had to stay in character.

 **"We have two at 12 o'clock... Take 'em out or let them pass?"**

Before he could finish I fired my suppressed rifle at the two. It took two bullets. Clean kills both headshots.

 **"I see how it is. Let's get moving."**

It was the dead of night. We dragged the bodies out of view and hid from surveillance lights. We were in the center of a military compound.

We were tasked with killing some no-name militia general. He had a time. I'm sure he was huge in the time we were in but he was a cockroach to me and Phobos. A real waste of our talents.

We quietly scaled the top of the compound. Our informant had told us the leader resided on the top floor.

Phobos and I spoke practically telepathically. There was a nod and an inaudible count to three. Once three was hit I smashed in a skylight with the butt of my weapon. He dropped a flashbang in through the skylight. There were screams and a bang. After the bang, we both dropped in. Bullets flew for a few moments and then there was silence. The silence was followed by a loud siren and the patter of footsteps below

"Fucker hit me." Phobos told me. I could see a few blood stains from the dim lighting. The leader was up late plotting another attack with his officials. He wouldn't be an issue anymore.

"I got you." I grabbed Phobos arm and pulled him to his feet.

"We have to leave now Doom!" I nodded and looked around to check and see if anyone else was around. The coast was clear. Phobos's hand turned green as he tried to heal and I opened the portal. We jumped through. We were in and out, clean.

* * *

 **"Sirzechs... What the hell is this?"**

I had been called to a studio room. I was about to accompany Zoe to a clothing store of her choosing. As I entered I was greeted with dismay.

There was a big light billboard that said "Date the Slayer" I spotted five women in rather skimpy outfits. Lady Leviathan, two other women who I didn't recognize and …

Stacy and Tracy!

 **"Slayer!"** The twins said in unison as they ran up to me. They both tugged on my arm and felt me up as they babbled nonsense about how they knew there was something special about me when they first met me.

 **"I am not putting on a dating show"** I glared at the Devil King as he laughed.

Lady Leviathan pouted kind of. She was apparently supposed to be the host. It was hard to tell because everyone was dressed rather lewdly. Serafall spotted Zoe and the two immediately hit it off. They were so similar it was scary. They got along great just as I expected they would. I turned my attention back to the twins who were all over me.

 **"Whose boobs do you think are bigger? "** The next thing I knew I was groping breasts against my will. I wasn't complaining that much but these twins got on my nerves. I wanted to yell. I was so annoyed.

I did finally yell after a moment. But I was only greeted with The Devil Kings laughter.

* * *

AN: Back by popular demand. Stacy and Tracy hahahahaha I'm having fun thus far. And theres a reason behind everything. Keep an eye out in future chapters.


	12. Famous Part 2

I had fled the dating scene as quickly as the twins would allow me to. They didn't let me leave without a fight. They insisted I give them my number and call them to make sure it was real. After that nonsense we stopped by a few shops and picked out Zoe's new wardrobe. We wouldn't gain a lot of attention in the human world so that's where we went.

* * *

I had been summoned by Lady Leviathan and The Devil king into a huge meeting. He said something about how there was someone there I had to meet.

I opened the door to find a large table and around it sat Lady Leviathan, Lucifer, Azazel, and an Angel. Behind the angel was Irina. I had met her before but we rarely talked. There was a seat at the table. I had been bombarded with flashes from photographers as I entered the room. This was supposedly a political move to help keep the peace.

 **"Greetings slayer"** Serafall greeted me as I entered. There were a few reporters allowed into the room, but nothing compared to the mob outside.

 **"Hello, you called me here?"** I said as I took a seat across from the three factions at the table.

 **"Yes, we all wanted to talk to you about your position in all of this..."** The Devil King spoke, but Serafall continued.

 **"We know you are all buddy, buddy with us and Azazel, but we wanted to introduce you Michael the leader of the angels. "**

The flashing from the cameras was starting to piss me off. I stood up and waved my hand. The three reporters that were in the room vanished. The others in the room tensed up and Irina stood between lord Michael and me, weapon drawn.

 **"Easy. The flashing was getting on my nerves. They are outside the room. No harm came to them."**

Irina and everybody else relaxed. I stepped up next to Michael and reached out my hand for him to shake.

 **"I intend to help keep the peace. I will do my best to aid you all."** This was somewhat out of character for my past. But I had already spoken with Azazel and Sir Zechs about this. It was a logical Political move to help try and relieve the general public to my resurgence among my past. The angel took my hand and shook it.

 **"Alright! Who wants to drink?"** Azazel said. As the rest of our meeting went smoothly.

* * *

I was strolling through the underworld with the Zoe and Lady Leviathan. It was a rather urban area with lots of demons. It was a rather popular place for tourists. We would get stopped for photographs and pictures quite regularly as we made our way through the district.

 **"You're going to love this! Just wait until you see it"** Serafall said as she bounced around. Both girls were quite giddy and carefree as we moved the crowds of demons.

We arrived at a Giant golden statue. I stopped in front of it and gazed up at its glory.

It was a statue of me. Armor clad and weapon toting. I was standing with my leg up on a stone while one arm was being pulled by an imaginary demon and the other was firing a weapon down at him. (doom one cover art there I said it)

 **"Tadah!"** Serafall said as Zoe Ooo'd and Aaa'd. I smiled up at the statue. It was an insanely nice gesture. One someone like me didn't deserve.

 **"That's not all, we have a museum dedicated to you! We have gathered artifacts and stone tablets of your past to tell the story of you!"** Lady Leviathan continued. I was immediately interested in that. Could she have possibly found something I didn't know. Any new information could help.

We entered the museum and were greeted at a front desk by a young demon. She immediately recognized us and bowed. **"Welcome, please visit whatever you would like. It's an honor to have the Doom Slayer and Lady Leviathan visiting."** We nodded and thanked her.

We began our trek through the museum. It was quite large. They hand moved everything they could find into the museum. There was a section dedicated to weaponry with models of my weapons and just about everything I had ever used to impose my will.

We arrived at a section for my backstory. Lots of people smiled and patted me on the back as we enjoyed ourselves in the museum. It was quite a weird sensation to have people learning about me and my past. They may have even known more about me than I did haha.

We arrived at a small section on the demons. I stopped dead in my tracks as something struck my eye. There was a skull. It was just a normal skull but it was slightly goatlike in appearance. It triggered a memory. I was frozen as I got bits and pieces. Flashes of hellfire. Slaughter, bloodshed. Lady leviathan and Zoe noticed the expression change. Both gathering around me to make sure I was ok. The dragon grabbed my arm and looked up at me slightly in fear. My eyes were frozen cold. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

 **"Sir Zechs... I don't think you should be getting too friendly with the Slayer."**

 **"Why father? He is rather friendly and can be reasoned with."**

 **"His memory is still lost is it not?"**

 **"It is... but I don't see how that would make a difference"**

 **"When he remembers it all... He may begin again..."**

Sirzechs had been stopped by Zeoticus. His father had always been eluding to something dark in the Doom Slayers past but would never expressly tell him what had happened.

 **"Father I have had enough of this, tell me what you know"** The devil king insisted.

Zeoticus began to tear up **"You don't know how many he slaughtered..."** He wiped his eyes and tried to regain his composure but to no avail. **"He had a family once before... A beautiful wife he had fallen in love with after the incident... She gave birth to a boy. He grew old enough to fight and was lost in a great battle. The Slayer lost it. Slaughtering thousands... but that didn't stop him. He wanted his son back. He made a deal with one of the old Pillar leaders. They would bring his son back to him if he would turn on his fellow Knight Sentinels. He agreed and the deed was done. They brought his son back but there was a twist... They screwed him. He started killing... and we couldn't stop him..."** Zeoticus went hysterical. He trailed off and then lost his voice. SirZechs comforted him. There was much to learn and much more to find in the video footage that the slayer himself had left in the stick. They must find it... But it will take time.

* * *

I had to find my son. I had to get away from these people. My son was out there but I couldn't remember where. He had answers. He must have some answers for me. My armor formed around me in an instant. Lady Leviathan and Zoe jumped back out of fear as everyone in the museum stopped and looked at me. **"VEGA find him! RIGHT NOW!"**

 **"I can't find an exact location but I believe I can get you close."** Vega reported. He opened the portal and I walked through. I landed in a barren wasteland. Blood and Old demons galore. Before the portal closed a familiar dragon hopped through.

 **"Master...?"** She asked me as I stood before an army of the 'Old Demons'. I pulled my favorite double barrel shotgun out and prepared for battle.

 **"I have to find him. I have to find my son"** I said. I suppose it was directed at Zoe but it was more so me thinking out loud.

 **"I'm here to help you!"** She insisted.

 **"Alright but stay out of my way."**

* * *

AN:So many places I wanted to take this story before we arrive at the ending. Not sure we will hit them all. Will probably release my "Thoughts" Chapter it will all be nonsensical and if anybody wanted to continue this story or base one off of this feel free to. Thats what some of the other people in this Xover did so feel free to correct me. Thank you so much for supporting me this far and for those of you who know who his son is, dont spoil it ;)


	13. Dick Kickem

It has been 2 weeks since the Slayer's disappearance. Nothing was said other than 'I have to find him' before he hopped through a portal with the dragon. Life for Occult Research Club went on, they all secretly worried for him but there was nothing they could do. They tried to locate him using magic but to no avail.

The old demons had been showing up more frequently. They would show up in more numbers from the darkest depth of hell. The Research club had been called in to investigate and help exterminate. Azazel had informed them that they initially thought they were coming out for a second attack after the Slayer's disappearance. This was no longer the case. They now believed they were running from something.

* * *

Issei Pov:

We arrived in a desolate area of the underworld. There were quite a few old demons there. They were in fact running from something. They looked rather frightened but were not afraid of putting up a fight. They met us with fireballs and other magic blasts, not to mention other weaponry.

I quickly promoted to queen status and we all formed into battle mode. We worked well as a team. Finishing off these demons rather quickly but there were plenty returning to take their place. It was almost as if they were multiplying. I began to feel like something was up. There were way too many of these creatures for it to just be a mild scare. They were either planning an attack or something really had them scared... Maybe the Slayer? Where had he gone. It was a question everyone was asking themselves silently.

Me, Kiba and Koneko had been split off from the rest of the group. We were the ground troops while the rest of them would use magic from the air generally. We continued to cut down these demons but with no luck as we were quickly surrounded. We were all beaten and battered. Torn clothes and dripping blood. We were just about to make our escape when we heard gunshots and screams.

Two men emerged from the horde of demons. Guns blazing. One was quite tall with blonde hair cut in a flat top. He was wearing sunglasses, a red tank top and blue jeans. He also had bullet pouches around his belt and across his chest.

The second man was not as tall as the first. He was clad in black combat armor. He was Chinese and brandished a sword in one hand and a revolver in the other. He was bald, had a goatee and was also wearing sunglasses.

The two armed men cut down demons like they were nothing. Bullets flew as they worked together like a well-oiled machine.

" **Your face, your ass. What's the difference?"** The blonde one said as he unloaded bullets into the remaining demons. They were really thinning out the herd.

" **God damn it Duke. Shut the fuck up!"** The other man said as he decapitated one of the imps. **"It's been all day with this shit!"**

Duke laughed and said **"Come on Lo Wang, you are always too serious."**

" **Me serious? Ha, you must be mistaken. You keep saying these shitty one-liners like you're from some crappy 90's shooter game."** Lo Wang retorted.

" **Oh, piss off you old fuck. You're too old to be out here killing demons. Don't you have a fortune cookie to be eating or something?"** Duke and Wang finished slaying the demons and got right up into each other face. It looked almost like they were going to start fighting each other before they busted out laughing and gave each other a high five.

Rias and the others arrived by my side. We all were curious about our "saviors".

The two men noticed us and approached slowly. **"Hey! I'm Lo Wang and this is Duke Nukem. We are hunting the remaining demons... Wait what are you guys doing out here?"**

" **There was a disturbance. The demons kept showing up in large numbers so we were sent to investigate."** Rias said. **"I am Rias Gremory and these are my servants."**

" **Ah Gremory. That's royalty down here."** an unfamiliar voice said. It appeared to be coming from the mask on Wang's leg. The mask was White with red flame marks over the eyes.

Lo wang and Duke looked at the mask. **"You don't say..."** Wang said. **"Yeah the VEGA called us out here but we haven't seen the Doom Slayer at all since we have been out here. You wouldn't happen to know where he was at would you?"** Duke asked.

I shook my head and frowned. **"We haven't seen him in weeks."**

As I finished speaking there was a loud roar from behind Lo Wang and Duke Nukem. There stood a Giant beast. The two men grab their weapons. Duke a rocket launched and Wang a sword. They prepped for battle but something stopped them.

There was a bright flash of green. The beast was gone. It was now a puddle of blood on the floor. Behind the puddle stood a very familiar looking armor-clad warrior.

The Doom Slayer had returned.

* * *

I stood before a large battlefield. I was atop a ridge on horseback. My Suit was familiar knight Sentinel armor. I was adorned with blood and a faint red glow from behind the visor. The armor had been dumbed back to the medieval era but was still Identifiable as Sentinel armor. There was a slight green texture to it. I watched as a massive battle unfolded in the basin below me. Knights, bows, the screams of pain. It was all music to my ears... well not quite.

" **VEGA! Play some tunes."** I ordered and my helmet began to spit tunes into my ears. It was still my praetor suit but had been morphed to fit the time.

I rode my horse down the hill and towards the battle as VEGA cycled through a couple of songs. The Offspring. Metallica, Judas Priest. VEGA finally settled on Teutonic Terror by Accept.

" **That's the shit VEGA"** I Yelled as I rode into the battle. My sword transformed into a simple war ax. It would do for the upcoming battle.

I lopped off heads as I rode through. My steed took massive damage as guitar riffs filled my ear. I toppled to the ground. I recovered quickly as I stood up. Blocking a blow with my forearm as the defining *Clink* sound echoed throughout the battlefield. The screams and cries of war rang out. I met my attacker with a decisive chop to the shoulder. I kicked his chest and pulled my weapon from him. The war was on and I was in my element...

…

…

I had marched my way through the army. Slaying and ending life the whole way. I had some minor bumps but nothing serious. I spotted the general. He was hiding in the rear calling out orders to his men. What a coward! I arrived at him. He charged me and swung his sword. I reached out and caught it! I tugged and yanked him from horseback. He fell and collapsed on the ground with a yell. I closed in on him as others looked on in terror.

" **You are worthless scum!"** I growled as I effectively separated his head from his torso with my ax. The leader was now maggot food and all that was left was cleaning up the rest of his army.

* * *

AN: sorry another short filler chapter, been kind of busy. Will hit you guys with more wrecking ball revelations in the next chapter. cameos and all that good stuff! Hope you enjoyed haha


	14. The Shores of Hell (2)

AN: Time for the big reveal. Should be pulling part of this for a separate story with an oc character. Be on the lookout for that. Still working out the kinks. I have strayed away from Issei and Rias's story. That was not my intention. I always believed the Slayer would have a better story within the universe so I stuck with him. I apologize for those of you who didn't expect that.

* * *

I stood there before my family and friends. I had summoned Duke and Lo Wang to help me eliminate what was left of the demons. They weren't doing anything and part of me wanted to see them once again.

I had pretty much forgotten about them but my recent visit to my "son" revived most of my memories. The dragon stood by my side as I was surrounded by familiar faces.

" **I must speak with Zeoticus Gremory at once"** I spoke out calmly, ignoring most of the questions that I received. A smile plastered on my face.

* * *

We fought our way through hell and high water. The dragon and I worked quite well as a team. I was a man on a mission and no demon stood a chance against me. Nothing would stop me from finding my son.

 **"I feel his soul. It is fading but still active it is just around the corner."** VEGA called out.

I charged around the corner and was greeted with a giant skull hanging from a wall. The skull was partially mechanical but mostly bones and stone.

 _ **The Icon of Sin.**_

 **"No!... no no no no!"** I fell to my knees. I yanked my helmet off and threw it. The clang as it hit the floor echoed around us. The helmet melted into black goo as my world came crashing down around me. I wept. Tears streamed down my face as I gazed up at my son. My memories came flooding back as Zoe watched on. She was dumbfounded. The almighty Doom Slayer brought to his knees. Let alone blubbering like a baby.

I saw her face. My wife and son. Flashes of fire and death. They were murdered. Taken from me. I would take everything from them! They would know suffering beyond imagining. I had given up my friends. Warriors who I had turned on for just a chance to see my son again. What other mortal wouldn't do that? I would give anything to see him again. My son was this skull. His soul was trapped in there. A remind of the Ultimate Sin I had committed against my own people. It was completely my fault.

Zoe embraced me. Her arms wrapping around me as I tried to regain my composure. I looked into her eyes. Analyzing her face. She looked like crash. That's who I kept referring to her as. She looked like my wife. She was a reminder of what I lost. It hurt. I'm going to use her as a replacement to fill the void. Atleast for the time being.

 **"It's going to be alright Kane... Is there anything I can help you with? Whatever you need, just ask."**

She said to me soothingly. Her voice was smooth like silk.

 **"There's something I have to do... Stand back."**

A cigar formed in my hand, along with a lighter. I wasn't usually a smoker. But anything to help take the edge off. I hit the cigar and then took a huge sip from my flask. The BFG formed in my hand. It sure was one Big Fucking Gun. I turned it all the way up. Flipping switches and trying to get as much power I could inside the weapon.

 **"What are you doing?"** VEGA asked.

 **"Finishing this."** I dug my feet in and fired the weapon. There was a huge blast of green. The force from the blast sending me back but I dug my feet in deeper. I was pushed back a few feet but nothing too bad. The Icon of Sin was no more. It would no longer sit here as a reminder. Gnawing at me. Reminding me of my selfishness. My son's soul was free. I killed him. I released him from his tomb. As Sirzechs and Lady Leviathan released me from mine... speaking of them. I have unfinished business with a certain Red-haired devil.

* * *

I arrived at the Gremory manor via a portal. We stepped out and were greated by the Devil king himself

 **"Ah Slayer, how's it going? Change out of your armor. Take a load off man let's have a drink!"** He said as he greeted me.

I chuckled and smiled. **"Maybe in a moment. Is Zeoticus around? I must speak with him. It's quite urgent."**

 **"Don't worry I'll have Grayfia fetch him."**

The occult research club had followed me. Rias, Issei and the whole group were behind me. They greeted Sirzechs and talked with him as Azazel entered through a portal and greeted everyone as well.

Good. I like having an audience.

I was stern and speechless. Zeoticus and Venelana entered the giant hall after a short while.

They both greeted me and I returned their greetings. The mentioned something about food almost being ready. I wasn't here for food. I was here for blood.

I charged Zeoticus. I was swift and without mercy. One second everyone was cheerfully chatting away the next they were screaming in horror. I had slammed Zeoticus against the wall and socked him once in the face. His nose was busted and leaking blood as I growled at him.

 **"What is the meaning of this?!"**

I heard from behind me, followed by screams of confusion.

 **"Stand down Slayer!"** Azazel said. Everyone went into battle stances behind me.

 **"Easy guys Easy. Let's not do anything hasty"** Zeoticus spoke calmly.

My visor went down and I growled at him.

 **"Anybody attacks me and I kill him."** I tilted my neck to the left then to the right. There was a pop as I stared daggers at the father of the Devil King.

 **"Do you remember Slayer? Did visiting your son bring it all back?"**

Zeoticus asked me. I nodded pulled my arm back to prepare a punch. I saw everyone flinch and bite their lips as I let loose a powerful fist.

" _ **You know what you did"**_

* * *

The date was June Sixth,1944. It was early morning as United States Higgins boats floated toward the Omaha Beach in Normandy France. 17,18, and 19-year-old boys floated to their imminent demise on that beach.

I was 17. I had been a part of the 116th. I was fearless during training. We had all trained for months, preparing to take this beach and get a foothold to drive the Germans back. Our mission was crucial. We had to take the beach.

I was loaded onto the boat and I was shaking in my boots. It was rather cold. We had been tasked with establishing a beachhead on the front. We had a very bumpy ride on our way to the beach. Men would vomit and shake from the cold as we floated to what would be most of our graves. I had received a peculiar looking card from a cute broad back on shore. There was a weird looking crest that had been embroidered on it. I kind of liked it so I tucked it into my jacket pocket. As we arrived closer, the sound of "Hitler's Buzzsaw" and artillery fire was defining.

We arrived at the shore. I could hear the sounds of death and war all around me. The ramp on our boat went down and all hell broke loose. Bullets whizzed by as we charged from the boat. I was in the back. I watched in horror as everyone else in my boat was cut down mercilessly by machine gun rounds. I froze. Blood splattered across my face. These men I had known for over a year. Countless hours we spent together. Eating, training, playing. Joking around with. The flame of their life had been extinguished in a matter of mere seconds.

Tears formed in my eyes. I was scared, but I pressed on. I had to get out of this boat or I would be next. I stepped over the dead bodies of my brethren as I made my way out of the boat. There were dead bodies all over this beach they were beginning to stack up like firewood. What used to be golden sand was now stained a crimson red. I shook with fear as I exited the boat. There were still hedgehogs all over this beach. The grip on my rifle tightened as I arrived at a hedgehog and ducked down.

I looked around me in horror as bullets flew past me. Young men lay all around me as I cowered in fear behind this piece of metal. I watched people lose limbs from explosions. Blood and guts spilling from torso's as machine gun fire tore through our men. The cries for help and for mothers was too much to bear. No amount of training could have prepared me for this.

 _ **I was in hell.**_

" **Kane!"** My name rang out among the chorus of death around me. **"Get a move on, we can't stay here son!"** My Sergeant ordered.

I nodded in reply as we all began to push further up the beach. Body's dropped like flies as we charged.

 _ **I was completely out of my element.**_

A mortar went off next to me. I was unscathed but my ears were ringing. I paused for a moment to survey the area once again. The horrors of war surrounded me.

I dove onto a sand dune as we arrived at a section that was blocked off with barbed wire. We couldn't cross any further it was too thick.

" **Move over the Bangalore's are gonna blow!"** A soldier yelled. There was an explosion and the barbed wire was no more.

" **Kane! Take point!"** My Sergeant ordered.

" **Sir yes Sir!"** I yelled as I charged up the rest of the beachhead. I clutched my rifle tightly as the machine guns opened fire on us.

Bullets ripped through me. I fell to the ground looking like a slice of swiss cheese as I clutched my wounds. The pain I felt was unreal. I felt someone grab ahold of my pack and try to drag me to safety but the damage had been done. I was fading fast. It can't end like this. I have my whole life ahead of me. I gazed up at the sky. It was a murky grey. I could see the back of the man who was dragging me. Bullets ripped through him and he tumbled back onto me. I cried out in pain as he landed on me. I yearned for another chance. I wanted to be more useful to my men. My Sergeant. My country. I didn't want to have to be afraid anymore.

The world around me began to fade. Darkness was consuming me as I closed my eyes.

 _ **I died on that beach.**_

I opened my eyes and to my astonishment, I was greeted by two men. One had crimson red hair. As crimson as the blood on that beach. He was wearing a suit and he looked quite young. The second was clad in green armor. It was a weird armor, nothing I had ever seen before. Might be futuristic but It looked rather primitive. His helmet was black with a faint blue visor.

I looked around. Rivers of blood ran down in streams around us. The crimson-haired gentleman had dark black wings. There were bodies of very weird creatures around us. I was confused on where I was. These creatures looked grotesque. I looked down at my body. I was still clad in my green army uniform. Bullet holes and all. There was blood and sand all over me but I was in no pain. As a matter of fact, my wounds had healed. I looked back to the two men and then to the creatures on the ground. Then it suddenly dawned on me

 _ **Now, I was really in hell.**_

The warrior moved closer to me as I crawled up to my feet. He pulled his helmet off and inspected me a bit further. He had a grizzled face. He had dirty blonde hair and was quite old. I would say about late 30's.

" **My name is Flynn Taggart"**

The man spoke to me. His voice was powerful. He made his presence known.

" **That is Zeoticus Gremory. He is a devil and I am human. I am known around here as the "Doom Guy" I have been here for eons, slaying demons. As you can see I am not as young as I used to be."** Flynn let out a laugh and Zeoticus joined in. He was looking worn down from the looks of it.

" **So, I really am in hell?"** I asked.

Both men nodded. **"It's not all bad, if you hadn't died on that beach you wouldn't be here right now. That flyer we gave you brought you here when you passed. You wished to be more useful and not afraid anymore. We have an amazing opportunity for you!"** Zeoticus said. **"Now all that is left is to decide who gets him Flynn, I think he would make a great devil!"**

" **No, no, no, He's a killer! He will take over perfectly!"** Flynn smiled a horrible smile. It was sick and twisted as the two argued over who would "get me" whatever that meant.

About a minute went by before they had agreed on what they would do with me. Flynn was to have me.

" **Are you ready kid. You are going to do great things I can feel it. I will be with you for a little while but I will have to leave soon!"**

Zeoticus took his leave with a laugh as black goo began to drip from Flynn's body. The goo formed a puddle at his feet. His armor was fading and leaving him naked before me as the puddle crawled toward me. I watched in horror as the man known as Flynn Taggart dissolved into dust and blew away. The goo consumed me. I started to choke and struggle in confusion. The goo transformed around me. Turning into some kind of armor. It wasn't the weird armor that Flynn had been wearing but it was futuristic in nature. I began to freak out.

" **Easy boy! I am here!"** I heard Flynn's voice inside the suit.

" **I am retiring Kane! I have been here for too long. I think it is time for you to take over and continue where I left off."** I was unsure of what he meant by that exactly but I nodded slowly as I listened.

" **Alright let's get you acquainted with this suit. Yours appears to be the Praetor model. Now think of a weapon. Specifically, that Garand you were issued while you were on earth."**

I did what I was told. I pictured the wood and texture of the weapon. It materialized before me. I was speechless. I grabbed it out of the air. It felt good in my hands.

" **Alright you see that Imp over there? Go over to him. We are about to have some fun! They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you... Haha! You will be worse! RIP AND TEAR, until it is done!"**

* * *

My fist hit the wall right next to Zeoticus's head. My fist easily went through drywall as I sneered at him.

 **"You deserve death!"** I yelled.

Everyone gasped as I finished my tale.

Venelena gasped along with most of the older devils in the room. **" You were responsible for the soul trafficking eons ago?"**

 **"No Lord Zadan oversaw it. I was just a helper. We did what was best for the devils at the time. We had no other choice. "** Zeoticus tried to plead his case. Nobody was buying it.

 **"You traded me off to Flynn. You did this to me. Turned me into this monster. This killing machine!"**

 **"You wanted this! You asked for this! It was your last dying wish."**

 **"You should have left me on that beach!"**

 **"Slayer let's not forget all the other shit you did..."**

What was he talking about... oh no.

* * *

I stood before God himself. Dead angels around me. Blood covered and grizzled.

He stared at me in horror. He had created me. Or at least that's what they taught in Sunday school. He had a snowy white beard and looked basically how I envisioned him.

 **"Many say that giving humans free will was your biggest mistake... I have to disagree with that."** I started as he continued to watch me with the look of horror painted on his face.

 **"Your biggest mistake was creating me!"**

I fired my BFG and all the was left of GOD was a puddle of blood.

He was finished. Now to finish of the 72 pillars of devils.

* * *

 **" You killed god and are responsible for the deaths of the 72 pillars."**

There was a gasp. I was made out to be the bad guy. I was the bad guy. Hell, I played a bad guy pretty well. I looked around. These people I had been protecting. I had drank with. Lived with for so long now all hated me. They all knew my secret. I was an instrument of war.

I paused as I looked at Zoe... I formed a plan. I knew what I had to do.

 **"I could kill you now and move on. Finish the pillars and retire with the biggest body count in history... but as you said earlier, times have changed. Maybe I don't want to be a killer anymore. You deserve the be struck down with the might of 10,000 lost souls but I will let you live with the guilt. I hope it eats you from the inside out."**

Being the bigger man. I was used to solving things with violence but I didn't want to hurt Rias or Sirzechs anymore than I already had. I actually kind of cared for them. I had had my say. I had done my job. I just had to wait for this all to blow over. I took a step back as Sirzechs, Azazel and Venelana closed in on Zeoticus. They started firing off questions and they looked pissed.

I took a seat on a love seat as most of the others watched what was going on. Xenovia stood in front of me. She was upset, tears welled up in her eyes. She slapped me and then turned to cry into Asia's arms. I deserved that. Ha I deserved far worse than that. I deserved the deepest darkest pit in hell.

* * *

AN: Alright there we go all cards on the table sorry about the wait. Thank you guys


	15. Coke on Tits

An: WARNING MINOR SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 11 OF THE LIGHT NOVEL. For those of you who have not read it. I recommend doing so. Aka this is shit that will probably show up in the next season of the anime. So, you have been warned. Some things will be changed or left out to fit my story (as usual and to not entirely ruin shit for you) you have been warned.

* * *

After the incident at the Gremory household. The Doom Slayer was banished by the Devil King. Most of what was exposed was left in the dark to the normal populace. Mixed emotions were felt towards him and Zeoticus Gremory. Secrets were out. Cards were all on the table. The general public still regarded Kane as a hero after defeating Riser. As the Slayer left he spoke with Issei in private.

 **"I'm not sure what you feel towards me Issei... take this... if you are ever in trouble I will be there in an instant to bail you out."**

* * *

A few days had gone by. Azazel had gathered everyone in the living room for an important announcement.

 **"We will be having a guest over tomorrow. I need you guys to promise that no matter who it is. You will not attack them."** He said.

This sent a minor wave of panic through everyone but ultimately, they agreed.

The day went on and everyone wondered who it could possibly be.

Tomorrow came and everyone has gathered in the living room once again this time in anticipation of their new visitor.

The door opened slowly.

Behind the door was the leader of the Khaos brigade and Kuroka. Everyone inside the house jumped up to strike defensive positions.

Azazel stepped between the two groups and tried to calm down Issei and co.

 **"I went through a lot of trouble to bring them here. You promised you wouldn't attack them!"**

 **"Does Sirzechs know about this?"** Rias questioned.

 **"No, he doesn't, like I said I went through a lot to get her here. Would you please just hear her out. Even if we all attacked her at once we would still lose."**

The Research club sighed and agreed, what other choice did they have?

Ophis came to talk. Mainly to Issei. They split off into groups and tea was prepared. Ophis and Issei took a seat and, very nervously, started to talk to her.

 **"Is the Doom Slayer here?"** Ophis asked calmly. Everyone in the room tensed up at the sound of his name.

 **"No, he's no longer with us."** Issei replied trying to remain calm. It was a shame that he kind of defined them as a group. There's the Oppai dragon, and the Doom Slayer, then that's pretty much it.

 **"What a shame"** Ophis said. **"I had a proposition for him."** She went on to question Ddraig about his place in all this. Becoming powerful when groping tits. The conversation was hard for Issei to follow. It was a dragon conversation after all. It ended with them deciding that Ophis and Kuroka would stay and "observe" Issei for a bit in their house.

* * *

I had traveled to stay with Lo wang and Duke. I was out of a place to live. Not that I really cared for one. I did this for my Dragon companion. I would have much rather scoured the umbral plains, slaying everything that walked to blow off some steam. Zoe on the other hand. Was a delicate flower. Or so it seemed. She was seductive and got her way. She wanted to relax and take time off from guarding the kids. She saw this as a vacation. So, I called up the only person who I could think of, Lo Wang.

We arrived at Wang's palace to find coke on tits and lots of other drugs. There was a raging party going on. Zoe was immediately at home. She had, in fact, mentioned she liked to party. I was not so much the partying type. I thought back to the one Rias and Akeno had dragged me to earlier in the year... I pondered what they were up to. Did they miss me? Did they care? I slammed a couple of shots of whiskey at the bar as I tried my hardest to keep from drowning in my own self-pity.

I formed the Desert Eagle the Devil King had given me on the table before me. It lay there as I stared at it and reminisced. The bartender didn't freak out because that's the kind of crap Wang and Duke would do on a regular basis. They were used to weaponry around here. I continued my drinking, leaving the hand-cannon on the desk for a moment longer. I picked it up and began to etch the word "DooM" into the side of the firearm.

Once I finished I spotted Zoe with some random guy on the dance floor. I began to feel hot-blooded. I wasn't quite sure why. I slammed another glass of whiskey and crushed the glass cup in my hand. The blood ran down my fingertips as I stood up. I had drank way too much. I was upset but was too stupid to realize why. Was it that dragon? She was just my servant. She couldn't have feelings for me. She was all over that guy on the dance floor. I don't have feelings for her. I excused myself from my seat and wandered outside to the entrance of Wang's Palace. My hand had already healed as I looked at the scar-free palm.

* * *

(Just a reminder. I'm going to try to not spoil this. Going to a vague overview of some events that happen to save some spoilers)

Just shortly after the mid class devil exams. Everyone was in a hotel restaurant. Ophis and Kuroka were incognito as the group ate. Suddenly the group was surrounded by the same fog that had been taunting them in Kyoto. Cao Cao and Georg arrive. There is a fight that breaks out. Most are injured except Issei. Mid-fight Shalba Beelzebub (The real maou) returns even though he was presumed dead. He releases giant monsters to attack hell in a rage. These monsters are huge and start attacking the densely populated areas. Cao cao and George flee but keep the barrier up. This gives Shalba the chance to deal with the rest of the Gremory household. Everyone flees (they teleport out) except for Issei and Ophis who remain to fight Shalba. Issei Promises Rias he will return from the battle. Issei and Ophis are waiting to be teleported out by Rias etc. Everyone caught up? Good I will start from here with that knowledge.

Ophis watched as the battle between Shalba and Issei raged on. She had no intention of fighting them. She only wanted to fight great red so she wouldn't be getting involved in this battle. Issei and "the Real Maou" traded blows.

I punched Shalba in the face with as much force as I could muster. He stumbled back from the blow.

 **"How can an imbecile like you possibly hope to defeat someone like me? A pureblood devil something..."** I wasn't paying attention to his words I was more concerned with the giant magic wave blast coming towards me.

I tried my best to deflect the blast but to no avail. I took quite the brunt of the blast and gagged on my own blood. We were both beaten and battered as the world around us began to fade and fall away. All the magic attacks were tearing apart the world. We were about to be thrown into the dimensional gap, Ophis informed me. That would mean I must take care of him quickly or risk dying in the void. I charged up the massive blaster on my back and a monstrous crimson beam shot from the barrel. I was not going to let this "maou" hurt Rias or anyone ever again.

The blast was a direct hit. The impact had ruptured the area around us and sent us tumbling into the void. My armor was protecting me. It wouldn't last long, seeing as I was damaged. I surveyed the area. Ophis had made it alright and... Shalba? The blast had not killed him. I could see him struggling to regain his composure. The blast had done a large toll on him but he was still alive and kicking.

I was beginning to fade away fast. My boosted gear was helping me survive but I was in no condition to maintain a magical barrier to keep myself going. Hell, I didn't even know how. I watched as Shalba opened his mouth and sneered at me.

 **"You had no chance to defeat me, Shalba Beelzebub, the Real Maou!"**

 _ **"You're a real pain in my ass."**_

I heard a voice. It wasn't mine, nor was it Ophis. I had heard that voice before it sounded familiar. Maybe I was hallucinating. That's probably what it was. I was on the verge of death. There was a cracking sound and Shalba crumpled and twisted into a way bodies should never contort. As his body fell I saw familiar green armor. Then everything went black.

The Doom Slayer had finished the fight. He was here to rescue Issei. Issei hadn't called him but the item issei had been given was a tracker. Vega notified Kane of the state Issei was in and off he went.

As Kane used the hover boots on his suit to quickly make his way to the Dragon Emperor.

 **"Ah, Doom Slayer... I wanted to ask something of you."** Ophis greeted Kane who didn't turn his attention from Issei. He checked his pulse and shook his head slowly.

 **"What is it?"** Kane responded dully as an adrenaline shot formed in his hand. He slammed it down into the armor. The shot passed through it and was a direct hit into Issei's fading heart.

 **"I want you to kill Great Red. I want to return to my home here without him bothering me."**

The Slayer pondered the thought as he continued to check Issei's pulse. It had begun to come back from the adrenaline running through his vains. Then it went dead. The shot may have killed him. Though it was probably just the void. Kane shook his head once more.

 **"I need you to bring Issei back. My bag of tricks has run out."**

 **"If you kill Great Red I shall revive this dragon for you."**

 **"Rias would kill me if I came back without her lover... I'll consider it. We can talk more about it when we get out of here."**

Coming to an agreement Ophis used her magic to revive Issei just as a portal opened up before them.

* * *

Rias and co. Had opened the portal finally to bring Issei and Ophis home from the void. They held their breath and crossed their fingers as they waited to see who would emerge from that portal. Would it be Issei? Or would Shalba come through to finish the job? Nobody wanted to think about the second of those two options.

Ophis stepped through the portal slowly. There was a soft sigh of relief from Kuroka and everyone else as Ophis dusted herself off.

The Hell Walker stepped through the portal. Everyone gasped as he arrived. He held the red armored dragon bridal style. His lifeless body still dripping blood. He was alive but still on the verge of death.

 **"What have you done?"** There was a cry from Xenovia as Kane laid Issei down on the pavement. Asia and Rias rushed over. Asia began healing as Kiba threatened Kane with his sword. Kuroka and Ophis chatted for a moment as they watched the exchange between Kane and Kiba.

 **"If he doesn't make it through you are so dead for what you did to him."**

Kane stared down at the pretty boy. Nobody had seemed to grasp what had happened.

 _ **CRACK**_

The Doom Slayer struck without mercy. He grabbed the tip of Kiba's sword and punched through the blade. Kiba and everyone else watched on in horror as they realized what had happened. Kiba flinched and dropped what remained of his weapon to the floor with a clang as Kane towered over him.

 **"I saved your boyfriend and this is how you repay me?"**

The realization hit everyone like a brick wall. Kane had saved Issei. He had returned and saved their friend. The feeling of guilt washed over them all about what they were all thinking.

Azazel stood between Kane and Kiba. **"I'm going to apologize for them Kane. I knew what you had done. I am very grateful."**

Kane pulled his helmet off and rolled his eyes. **"Whatever."** Their exchange was cut short as Kuroka dashed between them. The nekomata had been checking the Slayer out the whole time. She lost it when he pulled his mask off and saw his face.

 **"Hey cutie"** She said as she purred and leaned up to lick Kane's cheek. Kane stiffened, clearly unsure of how to react to such an advance.

 **"Ooo you taste pretty good Nyah"**

Kuroka jumped back as Koneko grabbed her tail and yanked it.

 **"Off the Slayer!"**

There was a cheesy ringtone that started to play. Kane's helmet formed around his head as he took the call. It was from Lady Leviathan. She had insisted he make that ringtone hers.

 **"Kane we have a problem we really need your help. Will you come to see us real quick."**

And with that Kane opened a portal and was gone.

* * *

I'm not sure why I left to see Lady Leviathan. She had in part banished me but not really. She had been nice and stayed in touch with me. She had even apologized after the incident.

I arrived at the Gremory manor to find Serafall and Sirzechs standing around a tv set that was broadcasting new of giant monster attacks all across the underworld.

Lady Leviathan greeted me with a big hug and a peck on the cheek as Sirzechs nodded at me.

 **" I know we have had our differences Kane but I need your help. The monsters just showed up and have been terrorizing the town all day. We sent out teams to take care of them but they were all slaughtered..."** Sirzechs said. He was clearly upset he had to call me here.

 **"What makes you think I'm gonna help you? What do I get out of it?"** I said calmly. I had the full intention of helping. I loved killing things, especially giant monsters. Shoot it until it dies! I just wanted to bust Sirzech's balls after what he did to me. Blowing off steam would be great after the shit day I had already had today. I also wanted to see what he had to offer me.

 **"Whatever you want Kane. Please just save my people"**

I smirked behind my mask as Sirzech's pleaded for my help. I took a step forward and looked Sirzechs in the eyes. I stuck my hand out slowly as I said.

 **"I'll help you, But Everything goes back to the way it was before. If I wanted you dead I would have already done it. Just to clear that up. I want to be allowed to guard Rias and Issei once again. Back into the spotlight like i first said. Everything back to normal, sweep it all under the rug. Also, I'm doing this my way"**

Sirzechs looked at me for a moment. He must have been expecting a lot more from me. He sighed in relief and nodded as he shook my hand **" The civilians have all been evacuated, You have yourself a deal. Do it however you want to."**

I nodded and opened a portal to the town. I called up Lo Wang through my suit.

 **"Wang, Drop the tits, I have a mission for you"**

* * *

After the Doom Slayer left through the portal Zeoticus stumbled into the room shitfaced out of his mind.

 **"We have to kill the Hell Walker."** He slurred.

Sirzechs and Lady Leviathan shoo'd him out of the room but the Devil King began to ponder the possibilities. Would it even be possible to kill Kane? What would happen if he turned on them again?

* * *

AN: Once again sorry about that section in the middle, like I said. Didn't want to rewrite and ruin an entire novel/ season of dxd for you guys.


	16. Home

" **Uh not so fast Issei you heard Sirzechs! We've got adventures to go on, just you and me! Well sometimes Akeno and Rias but never her dad! You wanna know why Issei? Because he crossed me!"**

" **O-ok take it easy Kane. That's dark..."**

" **Oh, it gets darker Issei. Welcome to the darkest years of our adventures. First thing that's different. No more Dad Issei, He threatened to have me killed by the 'old ones' So I made him and the Demons go away!"**

" **Oh fuck!"**

" **Rias wouldn't have accepted me if I came back without you. So now you know the real reason why I saved you Issei. I just took over the Research Club Issei! And if you tell Rias I said any of this I'll deny it! Then they'll take my side because I'm a hero Issei."**

Issei groans

" **And now you're gonna have to go and do whatever I say Issei FOREVER! Then I'm gonna go out and find some more Dragon Tits Issei! Because that's what this is all about! That's my one-armed man."**

" **Oh god"** Issei says as he tries to crawl away, but Kane grabs his leg and pulls him back.

" **I'm not driven by avenging my dead family Issei. That was fake! I'm driven by motor boating tits Issei! I want some more Dragon Tits Issei! That's my series arc. If it takes 9 more chapters Issei I don't care! I want some more tits to grope! "** (rick and morty)

* * *

" **God damn it Wang"** I stumbled into the kitchen of the Hyoudou household. It was the first time I was back since the banishment. It was the middle of the night but I wasn't that worried about waking anybody up. The house was monstrous. I could practically have a gun battle down here in the kitchen and nobody would hear me. I was followed by Wang, Duke and Lady Leviathan. She had 'helped' us in the battle. More or less motivational support and I guess a pair of tits for the other two to oogle. I made my way to the sink. I had taken a nasty blow from Wang by accident. I wasn't even sure what had exactly happened.

" **What the hell did you even hit me with?!"** I asked as I stopped at the sink. I began trying to wash the blood from my face. I looked in the reflection of a clean skillet pan to get an idea of what had happened. I had let my facial appearance go. I was a little scruffy but my face was fucked. My nose had been broken and was bleeding profusely. I had a huge gash across my forehead. My eyes glowed a vibrant red as I examined my swollen jaw. I then turned back to survey the area. I had dripped blood all through the house. We all did. The three of us looked battered and beaten. Then there was Lady Leviathan. She was wearing that weird pink outfit again. She was completely unscathed from the battle against the Giant beasts.

" **You took a blast from the Nobitsura Kage to the face. I had told you to move you idiot and you didn't listen."**

" **Fuck off Wang!"**

" **I told you power armor is for pussies."**

" **Fuck you too Duke!"**

I had begun to try and bandage up my face as much as I could. My healing curse wasn't working this time around. I spit blood into the sink and thought out loud **"Why isn't my healing factor working Wang? What the hell does that sword do?"**

" **It's a shadow slaying sword. I guess your 'power armor' has traces of shadow energy in it. If it was pure shadow it would have killed you. When I hit you with it the helmet exploded and hissed as it receded from the blow."** Wang spoke. He was more of an expert on demons and shadow slaying than Duke was. Duke was an Idiot that only wanted one thing. This was evident by the fact he couldn't take his eyes off Serafall's knockers. VEGA confirmed Wang's assumption about my armor. There were in fact traces of shadow energy in my armor.

I finally stopped the bleeding with some stitches and made my way to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and then slide into a chair at the giant table. **"That was all those fuckers right Serafall?"** I asked as she moved to my side. I slide glasses across the table to Duke and Lo Wang full of the whiskey. I offered one to Leviathan as she said. **"Yep, that was the last of them. Thank you."** She took the glass of whiskey to my surprise and took a big gulp. She then proceeded to sit in my lap. I wasn't sure what the deal was with these girls sitting in my lap. Koneko would do that all the time. I resisted the urge to pet Serafall as we all began to drink and have a good time.

" **Kane you always get all the ladies! Just look at you"** Wang said. Serafall blushed in my lap and I rolled my eyes in response to him. **"This is bullshit I did just as much as you, where are all my ladies?"** Wang continued and Duke agreed. **"You even have that sexy dragon girl to do whatever you want."**

I tensed up at her name. I was still clearly upset at the reminder of her. I wondered where she was at. I assumed she was still with whoever was dancing and kissing her at Wang's palace. I froze and Serafall immediately sensed something was wrong. She looked at wang wide-eyed and made a cutting motion across her throat, trying to get him to shut up. Wang understood and immediately tried to change the subject.

I stood up. I was visibly upset. I had picked Serafall up and set her down gingerly in the chair we were in as I made my way back to the sink. I paused and spit more blood down the drain. The taste of blood and liquor mixing quite well. I was very used to the metallic taste of blood. Hell, it was delicious. Everyone looked at me, watching and waiting for what I would do next. I was always more of a do'er than a talk'er I worked with my hands. That was how I spoke. My actions defined me not my words. But this time my words would have to do.

" **She looks just like her..."** I spoke. Ensuring I still had center stage as I glared at my trashed face in the same skillet from earlier. The smoke and glow from my eyes began to form again as I struggled to control the rage from deep within. It was unfair. I would give anything for her to be here with me now. Or trade my life for hers. I turned and everyone noticed I was unstable as my hands jittered slightly.

" **That dragon haunts me. She looks like my dead wife. A clear copy and paste."** I stuttered off for a second as everyone at the table sat there rigid. **"I was falling for her. I wanted to move on. I wanted a second chance to be with her again... She was all over somebody at the party you threw Wang"** Wang shook his head and tried to apologize as I cut him off. I wasn't finished yet.

" **I tried to have her fill the shoes of Arlene... The truth is she's not the same. She's a completely different person and has her own goals. I still have to accept that. I have to move on..."** I slid down to the floor. I sat that as my vision blurred. The alcohol was hitting me. This was bad. I was causing a scene and ruining the entire celebration if you could even call this that.

The three others jumped up from the table and surrounded me. I was losing it. Wang took my glass from my hand and set it on the table away from us as Leviathan grabbed my other hand. I had started crying and hadn't even realized it. The legendary Doom Slayer brought to tears over a stupid little girl. The tears streamed down my face as I struggled to hold my composure.

" **The Shadow beings took my girlfriend Kane... This was long ago and it's why I fight. We all have a reason to keep fighting Kane. When we lose that reason, we cease to exist. We lose our touch we grow old and die. We're here for you man..."**

" **I can't die. It's not from lack of trying"** I released a laugh. Very shaky and unsure. It was almost psychotic in nature. I had to put a stop to this. This was getting out of hand. I always had used alcohol as an escape since I couldn't die.

I struggled to stand up. Finally arriving at my feet as I wiped my eyes. **"I don't need her. I'm good now you guys. Thanks for being here for me."** I grabbed the countertop for support as I regained my composure finally.

Wang and Duke nodded. **"It's getting kind of late Kane were gonna have to be going. If you need anything call us. And if I see that bitch I'll put her out of her misery."**

" **No no no don't worry about that"** I forced a laugh as the other two males made their way out of the house, leaving me and Serafall alone... or so I thought.

Xenovia appeared in the doorway shortly after the two had left. Serafall had hugged me before she arrived though.

" **Kane..."** The blue haired girl said as I looked up and eyed her. How long had she been there? What had she heard? Maybe I had woken her up... had I woken anybody else up? No, I couldn't have. Xenovia looked to be struggling to find words. She moved in closer to me and then just blurted it out.

" **I'm sorry Kane! I'm sorry we all misjudged you. Thank you for saving Issei and coming back. It may not seem like it but we all missed you."**

I stood up. I was unsure of what to make of this. These club members were a weird bunch. I was immediately bombarded with a big hug from Xenovia. This was followed by a hug from Lady Leviathan who wasn't going to be outdone by Xenovia. I chuckled on the inside as the size difference between us was very noticeable. I wrapped my arms around them slowly. This was what I needed. I smiled and said **"thank you"**

I was finally home.

* * *

Grabbin dragon for 9 more seasons Issei!


	17. Gasper's dilemma

Gasper's dilemma

I had awoken the next morning rather early. The Dragon had found her way into my bed but I guess I was too drunk to realize. When I did I hopped out of bed and dressed myself in my usual black suit. I was in no mood to talk to her so I took extra care to not wake her.

I closed the door behind me quietly and headed down the stairs towards the front door. I heard lots of chatter from the kitchen. As I neared the entrance to the dining area it just occurred to me that my face was still completely fucked. Xenovia had been nice enough to not say anything but everyone else on the other hand... They probably didn't know yet. I wanted out of this house. It was a school day so I had to teach P.E. again. 'Oh, the joy' I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes.

I paused in the doorway to the dining area. I placed my hand on the doorway for a moment as I heard the faint pitter-patter of rain from outside. The laughing and morning chatter paused the second I appeared in the doorway. The taste of blood was strong in my mouth as I grabbed the trashcan from the wall and spit into it.

" **What happened to you?"** Issei's father asked. Everyone else had a vague sense of what had happened. Not specifics except maybe Xenovia. But they knew I had been fighting those beasts. I was some kind of hero. I sure as hell didn't feel like a hero.

" **Bar fight"** I replied casually as I placed the trash bin back on the ground. That was good enough for him. I made my exit and heard the chatter continue as I left the house and made my way to the school.

* * *

The rain felt nice on my body. It was soothing. I had set everyone up with dodgeball in the gym since it was you know, raining outside. I excused myself for a moment. Leaving a teacher's assistant in charge over the dodgeball game. I was standing outside in the field between the gym and the main classroom area. I could stand here forever. It felt like this water would wash away my sins. Ha, that was laughable. It was refreshing though like a nice cold shower.

" **Sensei Kane."** This brought me from my thoughts. She knew she didn't have to be so formal with me when we were here but she did it regardless. I spotted the small vampire boy next to her. They were underneath an umbrella and I guess they were out on a free period or lunch.

" **I wanted to thank you personally for all you have done for us."** She said as she began to tear up. **"Thank you for bringing Issei back. I don't know what I would do without him..."** Gasper nodded behind her. I was positive she had not come here just to tell me thanks. She knew better than that.

" **Anyway, like I said I am grateful for all you do, and I have a favor to ask. Gasper here wants to be trained by you. He wants to be stronger and believes you can help him achieve that goal."**

The twink wants me to teach it how to … not be a twink? I suppose that was the incorrect way of thinking about it but It made me chuckle mentally at the thought. I'm sure if anyone else had heard that I would have been scolded a million ways to Sunday by all the SJW's around.

" **I can do that"** I replied calmly. Hell, this would be fun!

We were interrupted by the teacher's assistant. She came up and whispered something into my ear which caused me to sigh.

" **One moment Rias..."** I said as I walked back to the Gym door. I opened it and leaned in.

" **I already told you little shits! CREED IS THE GREATEST BAND OF ALL TIME! And your Dubstep cannot compare!" … "No! Scott Stapp's voice is heavenly!"**

I returned to Rias and Gasper who were chuckling softly but out loud.

" **I'll leave him in your care then Kane... Also... You may want to have Asia look at your face for you. I'm sure she could help."** Rias said as she prepared herself to leave.

I shook my head slowly **"I must live with this. Besides it good to feel human every once in a while."** I said with a laugh. Rias nodded and took her leave.

" **Alright Gasper, first things first. You know who Creed is right?"**

* * *

It was getting late. School had let out but Gasper had insisted on starting his "training" today. I took a seat on a bench with the vampire trap standing before me. There had been a small group of girls who were following him and spoke with him a bit but I ignored them. I would have normally been drinking right now but after the incident earlier I had decided to slow down on the 'sauce'.

Once the girls finally left the nervous boy alone he looked at me. I felt kind of bad that his boy was looking to me for help. What could I possibly tell him that would help him grow stronger.

" **What exactly are you hoping to achieve Gasper?"** I spoke calmly. I was sipping water from a bottle. I paused for a moment to spit more blood onto the ground. Gasper seemed to look squeamish at the sight of my blood. That got me thinking...

" **Issei helped me become more of a man when we were training to fight Sairaorg. He's very influential and a good role model for me. I want you to show me how to be stronger and protect myself. Maybe you could help me use my sacred gear with more efficiency."**

Gasper began to train off. He was very nervous.

" **I have seen you fight so many beasts without fear. I remember the first time I saw you fight... There has to be a secret to your fearless nature."**

I began to ponder the boy's words. Some magic secret? That's what he thought this was? Haha, that's laughable. The countless monsters and demons I've slain was all one big magic trick. You hear that VEGA? Smoke and mirrors. I was visibly upset by the boy's words and he quickly realized that he had said something wrong.

" **There's an ancient samurai code. It states something along the lines of if you go into battle fearing death. You will surely die. But if you go into battle expecting to die. You will surely live. That's a personal motto I live by. I am not afraid of death. I would welcome her with open arms."** I laughed softly. The vampire boy seemed to relax at my words. I hoped he would take them to heart. Well maybe not. If he started doing reckless shit and got himself killed I would be directly responsible for that. I was immediately aware of a new problem. I could influence him wrongly...

Gasper nodded and seemed a bit concerned at what I had said but was clearly taking mental notes. I pondered for a moment what more I could tell this young boy. I had already crossed the whole. 'wearing girls clothes' thing out of my head. I would not be bringing that one up.

" **First I can help you with your nervousness. There is this breathing technique that they use in the military. It was taught to me by this crazy fucker. His name was B.J. Blazkowicz"**

I paused for a moment to remember the times I had spent fighting with B.J. That man was a Legend.

" **Count to four, inhale. Count to four, exhale. It helps on the battlefield and should also help you overcome nervousness."**

Gasper nodded once again and I continue to cycle through the things I wanted to tell him in my new 'student'. I figured now would be the best time to bring this up.

" **Gasper are you a vampire..."**

He seemed kind of confused at what I had asked.

" **Y-yes I am a vampire..."**

" **Do you drink blood? What blood do you drink?"**

His eyed widened for a moment as he realized what I was getting at. I spit blood onto the ground as I watched him mentally struggle for a moment. This must have been a recurring topic. Maybe a dead horse that had just been continued to be beaten.

" **I drink from blood packs... Sometimes animals..."** He seemed ashamed at that. As he should be. That itself was a big component to his problem. I shook my head and he seemed to get defensive.

" **Gasper, how much do you trust me?"**

" **I trust you with my life. You saved Issei and Asia. All of us countless times."**

" _ **Bite me"**_

Gasper looked at me in shock. I knew the timid little vampire was afraid. It always struck me kind of strange he didn't use his Longinus to just take blood whenever he wanted.

" **Are you insane? Do you not remember what happened the last time."** VEGA scolded me.

" **I've got this under control VEGA, I'm just going to let him have a little bit. He's different from her."**

I stood up and help my arm out. **"Just a little bit"** I instructed. He recoiled at the idea. Clearly, this scared little boy was not going to bite me. I would have to make this as easy as possible for him.

A knife formed in my hand as I placed it against my arm.

" **No!"** Gasper screamed. I figured that would happen but it was worth a shot.

VEGA sighed a robotic sigh of relief as the knife dispersed.

" **Alright alright, we will work up to that Gasper. Do you have anything else you wanted to talk about before we wrap up this training session?"** if you could even call it that.

" **I... uh... y-yes actually..."**

I raised an eyebrow. Glad I didn't completely scare him off.

" **I... I noticed you are pretty good with women..."** Gasper said as he pushed his pointer fingers together.

" **I have someone I have my eye on and I want to woo them... I was wondering if you could give me some advice."**

If you had told me I would be helping a what I thought was a gay little boy, woo a girl and wouldn't be killing everything in my path after being entombed, I would have told you that you were crazy. This was insane. I guess I should hear him out. Wait I'm good with women? Haha, my 'love life' was falling apart and all the attention that I got was from my looks I guess. With my face in its current state, I doubt I could get any action. I probably should go see Asia.

" **I could give it a crack I guess, Who's this lucky girl?"**

" _ **Koneko"**_


	18. Note From the Author

This is going to be one giant AN: so be warned.

first off happy birthday Rossweisse one of my personal favorite characters.

Anyway with the release of more gameplay footage on DooM Eternal I have come to the realization that I know how this story must end. No spoilers hell im the one writing the story.

I am aware that this was not the story most you guys wanted. There was supposed to be a shit ton of rip and tear. Way more blood and guts. Maybe some fucking who knows.

as much as it pains me to say this but I will have to bring this story to a close ( this isnt it) and for those of you who have stayed with me this far. I am grateful.

I wish to release more chapters like this where I can talk about what I was thinking when I made X happen in chapter Y, It's great to be able to explain myself and some one the twists and references you guys may not have all gotten. But since nobody comments to tell me how shitty I am at writing I just keep writing, like im doing now.

Also with my recent decision about a new ending, I have lost a place for this "fictional" character Zoe.

to give you guys a backstory of the inspiration for that character. ( before I possibly write her out) Zoe was based off of an ex GF of mine ( if you could even call it that) Haha

its so obvious. She was supposed to be based off the character crash from quake 3 ( WHO HAD A SPOT IN THE FUCKING DOOM NOVEL [secondly that i didnt even know existed] AND I FUCKED UP HER NAME) Her name is supposed to be arlene Sanders. ( reference to Kanes long dead wife) hardy har har some more bullshit.

Too sum this all up, Im a fucking Idiot. I fucked up this story. DooM Eternal is giving me more backstory to work with so I have a chance to fix what I broke. I like Kane as the slayer but I'm not sure he fits "slayer" anymore (despite the pussy he slays) May write out Zoe character and If I do I will probably have an alternate Ending published so you can see what all I wanted to have done. There was soooooo much shit that didn't make the cut in this story. It's insane.

Last but not least. Well probably the most least. With Quake Con going on rn QUAKE CHAMPIONS IS FREE go out download that shit rn and tell me how horrible it is and how much you want your money back!

I will see you guys in an actual chapter soon.


	19. Love

The smell of rotting flesh and gunpowder flooded my nose. I was in the arena again. I was had been having night terrors so this was a welcome change. I was prepared to blow off some steam and kill mindlessly for a bit. Champions danced around me, blasting each other as body parts flew and blood coated the walls. I was being ignored though. Something was off. It was like I was a ghost in the arena. I was there but I had no weapon. I had no part in these battles. Bullets would fly through me and people could pass through me. I felt nothing.

" **You are no Slayer..."**

Flynn? I heard that voice from behind me and turned around instantly. I was met by the man who granted me this curse so long ago. His arms were crossed and he looked very displeased.

" **What are you doing Kane? Why do you waste time with these people?"**

I opened my mouth to speak but Flynn cut me off.

" **I did not give you these powers so you could bullshit around with devils. You are the DooM Slayer for fuck's sake! You rip and tear! This is a repeat of what you did with Arlene! What happens when that dragon dies? Do you think these new demons are some kind of family to you? They're scared of you Kane. They will not replace what you lost, and they will turn on you when they get the chance."**

" **No! You listen to me you son of a bitch! I am running this shit now. This is my armor. My curse. I never asked for this, so I am using it how I want to. Not how you want me to. I am in control! Not you!"**

The pain I felt hit me like a freight train. I collapsed to the floor. I began to convulse slightly as if I was being electrocuted. I felt like I was choking on the black goo that made up my armor. I curled up on my back as Flynn stared down at me. He wasn't alone there were two other faceless men standing over me as I lie there. Who were they? Possibly other slayers? I would not let them have me like this. I was not going to let Flynn win. I gritted my teeth and moved to my hands and knees.

" **Stay down Kane"**

I spit blood on the floor and rose to my feet. **"Fuck you"** I growled as I stared the three men right in the eyes as I endured the pain.

" **This one has an Iron will."** One of them said.

" **I see why you picked him... If only he would kill"** The other said.

" **I did Kill! I eradicated them! They are gone"**

The three men laughed in my face. It was as if they were laughing at an inside joke and leaving me on the outside. I kept my composure and waited for them to finish their laughs.

" **You are living with Devils you fool. Not to mention the Archvile is still out there. He's reviving his brethren. They are amassing an army."**

This news was chilling. There would be more war. Bloodshed. There were images of blood and bones. Murder. The Gremory household was slaughtered by me. No, I can't let that happen.

" **You must do something about that Dragon. If you continue to resist us we will replace you. You are outnumbered in this fight"**

The pain I had been feeling this whole time heightened. I crumpled to the floor once again.

* * *

I had apparently made a huge scene while I slept. I woke to find myself sprawled on my bedroom floor. Black goo and blood had formed a puddle underneath me. A combination of the two was dripping from my mouth as my eyes glowed a vibrant red and smoked. I was staring at my reflection in the puddle. I looked ugly, like some kind of monster. Heh that was exactly what I was so it shouldn't have surprised me. My head raised slowly as I spotted pairs of feet all around me.

My eyes widened as I noticed the group of devils that had amassed around me. Rias and her peerage were all inside my room. Followed by Azazel, Rossweisse, and Zoe. They all had the look of worry painted across their faces. I attempted to move up to my feet to no avail. I only made it to my hands and knees. I felt pathetic. I forced the goo back into my body, Gulping it down and regaining control over myself.

" **I'm fine"** I muttered as I tried once again to stand back up. I slipped once again and cursed in frustration.

" **You don't look fine at all Kane. Were all worried and here for you... Asia, please fix his face."**

Asia nodded and took a single step forward. **"No! Asia stay put. I don't need it!"** My words came out far harsher than I had intended them to. She froze, everyone did. The look of fear now replaced the concerned looks from earlier. Flynn was right and it hit me like a bomb. These people were all afraid of me. Was I some kind of loose cannon that just did as he pleased? I was just some monster to these people. They didn't care about me. They were afraid of me.

I waved my hand, a faint yellow glow appeared for a moment as the blood below me disappeared. I rose to my feet. My face changed to a stern and determined look.

" **They're coming... The old ones are still alive and they're building an army."**

Everyone gasped. I popped my neck, followed by my knuckles as my armor appeared on me.

" **I've grown too soft. I have to get back into shape. I must be ready for them when they return."**

Paranoia was running rampant through my mind.

* * *

Xenovia had arrived back from school the next day. She spotted Zoe on the couch and decided now would be the best time to confront her about what she had heard Kane talking about the other night.

" **Zoe, could I speak with you for a moment?"** The blue haired warrior asked.

" **Yes of course! What's on your mind? Also, thank you for accepting me into your household! It's been very nice to be here and not all alone like I used to be."** The dragon bounced up off the couch and walked over to Xenovia. The two hadn't usually talked but it wasn't like they were enemies.

" **Oh, it's no big deal... I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to let it all out... Kane came home a few days ago in the middle of the night. I overheard him talking about you..."**

" **Oh? What did he say?"** Zoe was a bit giddy at the fact of the Doom Slayer talking about her. Maybe he said something nice about her! Hopefully! She always liked getting compliments. Now that she thought about it. He had been kind of distant lately... maybe something was wrong.

" **He saw you with another guy at wang's party. It really hurt him because he thought you and him were like a thing... You remind him of his wife... You look just like her."**

This hit Zoe pretty hard. She hadn't actually realized. She paused for a moment and looked down at the floor. The usually happy go lucky dragon now kind of drooped.

" **Oh..."** She said **"I didn't realize... I'll go talk to him, thank you for the heads up."**

" **I don't like seeing him like that. I like him a lot Zoe."** Xenovia said. Zoe kind of giggled and nodded.

" **He is dreamy. Oh, and it is as big as they say it is."** Zoe said with a wink. Xenovia gasped and crossed her arms in a pout. She was kind of upset that Zoe had gotten to see it, or maybe more, and she had not.

* * *

Today was the day. I had been practicing with Kane for a few days. I had rehearsed this a million times in the mirror. I was going to ask Koneko out on a date!

I have been drinking human blood for two days. I felt so much stronger and more confident. I would use my longinus to freeze people on the street and take some of their blood. He taught me not to take too much. Draining my "victim" as he put it was a bad thing. I knew that of course though. I had always felt bad about taking the life of another. I was kind of a pacifist. I wonder how strong I would have been had I drank the Slayers blood when he offered it to me the first time. I had wondered that again when he woke us all up in the middle of the night and there was a big puddle just for me.

No gasper! Don't think like that! Don't let your instincts like that take over. I shook my head slowly.

Kane had also given me some advice on talking to Koneko. He had told me to "just go talk to her" It wasn't very helpful but the way he said it was kind of motivational. He helped me work on my look. I had stopped wearing all the girl's clothes (even though they were cute) and I began to take a more emo look. I wore a lot of black and hey! I got to wear makeup. I pulled the look off pretty well and I was about to go get my hair dyed with a streak or maybe all dark black.

Girls at school had noticed my change in attire. I was getting a lot more attention from everyone. I really enjoyed it a lot! Everyone was so nice to me.

The last bell at school rang and we all got up. There was a stampede to get out of the classroom. There were a few stragglers and I spotted Koneko at her seat gathering her things, Yes! This was starting out good!

I made my way over to her and said: **"Hey Koneko!"**

" **Oh, hi Gaspy"** she said as she tossed her bag up onto her back and we began to walk out of the room together.

" **I wanted to ask you something..."** I said. I was getting nervous as we crossed through the halls. We were headed to the ORC building. We had a meeting scheduled today but I was sure I had enough time to ask her.

" **Sure, What's on your mind?"**

This was it. I stopped her and she stopped and looked at me. She was kind of concerned for me but relaxed quite quickly as I tried to find my words.

" **I... uh..."** She was beautiful. Is this what love felt like? There was a slight breeze that was blowing her hair slightly and wafting her scent towards me. It was incredible. She smelt like some fruit that I couldn't quite name. Maybe it was a candy. Whatever it was, it smelt heavenly. She looked at me, genuinely curious as to what I was trying to ask. She knew something was up I could see it in her eyes. They were beautiful. A vibrant hazel with Golden Iris's. I could stare into those eyes forever.

" **We've been through a lot together Koneko... I really like you. As more than a friend... I was wondering if I could take you on a date this weekend?"** It just kind of came out. I was still very nervous. What would she say? Would she turn me down? Does everyone feel like this when they ask a girl out?

Koneko was stunned. She had been sucking on a lollipop. A blue raspberry one (those were her favorite) Her mouth dropped and the sucker dropped to the ground. It shattered as she flushed a bright shade of pink in front of me. Oh no! I thought. I must have done something wrong. I grabbed the sides of my pockets as I awaited the reprimand I was sure was coming. Koneko was deadly and strong. But she always had an uncanny ability to hurt you in other ways. With her words.

" **Yes... Let's go on a date this weekend."** She paused. Still a bit unstable from the suddenness she clearly never expected me to ask that. She leaned up and licked my cheek. This made me blush bright crimson.

She said yes! I was so excited! Thank you, Kane! I thought as we both entered the ORC building blushing brightly.

* * *

" **Urgh"** Endure the pain Kane. Come on! This little fucker will not kill you!

I had been gored by a pinkie and spit blood all over my visor. My insides were beginning to fall out as I brought my fist down on his head. There was a satisfying *crack* as I ended the creature's life.

" **Shall I restart the simulation?"** VEGA asked me. My innards were falling out of me faster than I could regenerate.

" **No! There are no restarts in real war VEGA"** I groaned as I took a rocket from a revenant and stumbled back. He closed in to finish me off. It grabbed ahold of my arm and began to pull with all its power. I felt my arm come out of its socket.

I screamed out in pain behind my mask. **"F-FUCK!"** The beast ripped my arm off. The whole fucking thing. He hit me across the face with it as a way of taunting me and then he tossed it to the side. I started to fade as he socked me in the mouth and his claws came crashing through my visor.

" **Simulation restarting"**

" **How long did I go that time?"**

" **1.5 hours, body count of 1537"**

I nodded my thanks to VEGA as the onslaught began again. He had been pulling up all the scenarios where we had to completely rebuild my body. I had to learn to overcome my mistakes so as to not cost anybody their life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself If someone died because I was pussyfooting around.

A pinkie charger me and I shoulder charged him. He flipped over my back as I pulled out my 'favorite' sidearm. The Desert Eagle that Sirzechs had given me. I unloaded rounds into the pink beast as it flipped over me. I was back into the dance of death. I would fire weapons until I ran out of ammo then I would switch. First the Deagle. Then I switched to a revolver. I fanned the hammer and unloaded my 6 rounds into an imp who was charging up a fireball. I put him down and then switched to my plasma rifle. I pulled the trigger and charged. I rushed into the horde of undead and the turned humans. I was cutting them down by the dozens with my plasma rifle.

The Plasma gun overheated and I changed to my Rocket launcher. I jumped and hovered for a moment with my boots as I rained down hellfire into the horde. I dropped back into the crowd. Boomstick came out. I fired both the barrels and it dissipated. Bodyparts began to fly as I ripped into the hordes. I smashed skulls and tore off limbs.

" **Slayer!"**

This tore me away from my simulation. The voice had come from outside. VEGA shut the simulation down as I pulled my helmet off. I was in the middle of a field and had put up a magical barrier as to not be disturbed. Who could possibly be here? I turned around to see who had interrupted me.

I spotted Akeno and Rossweisse. The only two who were magically capable of tearing down my barrier. Except maybe Rias. They closed the distance to me and Rossweisse spoke.

" **Kane... Do you remember when you danced with me?"**

Oh, fuck! I was not liking where this was headed.

* * *

AN: Congratulations Gasper!


	20. BANG!

_**BANG**_

 **"Kane do you remember when you danced with me...?"**

I was immediately concerned. Sweat dripped from my brow from the workout. I eyed the two girls suspiciously and put my helmet back on. This way to better mask my emotions.

I answered with a nod and waited for her to continue.

" **I really enjoyed that dance..."** Rossweisse said as she took a step closer to me.

" **I... I just want you to know I really like you... I was kind of upset when you brought that dragon back home with you."** The Valkyrie finished as she took my hand in hers.

Is that what this was about? Okay, I understand that but what was Akeno doing here?

" **I really like you too Kane! Irina is jealous of your skills! Even Xenovia likes you! I want you to know you have options. You don't have to pick that Dragon."**

This was just what I needed. Do these girls not understand that there is probably a huge war coming and I may be the only thing standing between them and total annihilation? These women have dick on the mind I guess. I sighed inside my suit and continued to look at them. I was unsure of how to respond to these 'confessions'.

" **Ugh hmmm!"**

Speak of the devil Zoe appeared behind the girls. I was kind of a love-sick puppy for this dragon I suppose. I generally let her get away with a lot more than she should because she reminded me so much of my dead wife. Wait a second how did all three of these girls get through my barrier. VEGA what the hell?

" **Excuse me, girls, I have to talk to 'my' man."** Zoe spat as she laid across me and practically jumped into my arms. I was super confused as to what was going on. I was a killer. Not some prize to be won.

" **Kane baby I promise to be good."** She started as if she was bargaining with me. She grabbed my armored hand and pushed it into her chest. **"These are all yours whenever you want them."** the other two girls looked on in jealousy

I was extremely put off by this. I was beyond confused and looking for a way out. The best option was looking to be portalling out of here.

" **Ladies. I have to speak with Kane, this is urgent."** I heard the voice of none other than Rias behind the three girls. Following behind her was Gasper and Koneko.

I dropped Zoe to the floor and the three girls moved aside as Rias moved in to stand face to face with me. Well she was short. Just like everyone else.

" **What the hell do you think you're doing having Gasper drink Human Blood?"**

I definitely should of portalled out of here. Wait no, I have an answer for that one.

" **That's very dangerous for him. You have no idea what it could do to him."**

A huge party had joined behind Rias and Gasper. Practically everyone and their mother had infiltrated my barrier. **"Alright VEGA you're for sure fired!"** I said behind my armor, which only was met with a laugh from the AI.

Gasper jumped between me and Rias. He for sure had grown from the scared little boy I first met.

" **It was my idea Rias! I wanted to do it. I did it because..."** Gasper started as he tried thinking of his next words.

" **No no no"** I spoke for the first time during all of this. My armor faded as I picked gasper up and stepped between him and Rias. **"Don't lie for me kid."**

I looked Rias dead in the eye and spoke clearly and firmly. **"Rias look at Gasper. Then look at Koneko"** the two had conveniently began to hold hands as Rias looked over them. **"Look how happy they are Rias. This has helped him grow into the person he wanted to be. I have kept a watchful eye over him. I did this. I helped him win Koneko's heart. Are you really trying to take that away from him?"**

I pulled a dirty card. Making her out to be the bad guy. It felt nice to not be that person for once, haha!

She looked at me and scowled. She knew what card I had pulled out of my bag of tricks. She sighed and apologized

" **I'm sorry. I was just a bit worried is all"**

Koneko and gasper both sighed in relief and everyone cheered softly as I reassured Rias **"I've got this under control"**

At this moment an obnoxious ringtone broke through the cheering. It was mine of course. I pulled my phone from my pocket and answered it.

" **Oh hey Wang... No? ... What the hell is a Cao Cao?"**

Everyone went deadpan and looked at me. It was as if I had said some magic word.

" **He wants to talk to me? Yeah, sure I'll talk with him. What's this about?"**

Everyone moved in closer and there was a very audible **"I go where I please, and I please where I go"** that was heard in the background. No doubt from everyone's favorite blond badass.

" **Yeah, I'm sure they would love to come. Haha Then it's a date sweetheart"**

Everyone gathered around me immediately concerned about what had been said.

" **He said something about wanting me to meet someone by the name of Cao Cao. He told me that he is very interested in me joining some kind of human group. I was lost in thought honestly."**

Chatter broke out like wildfire. Kane wouldn't really join the Hero Faction, would he? Everyone wondered.

* * *

" **Gasper..."**

Gasper and Kane stood across from one another. Gasper was standing up and Kane had taken a seat on the grass. His hands rested on his knees as he looked at the little vampire boy.

" **There may come a time... When you have to fight me."**

This was a shock to the vampire. He was confused and didn't quite understand. The look on his face made this very evident.

" **This is just between us Gasper. I think you are the only person who may be able to do anything about me."**

" **What do you mean?"** The vampire asked.

Kane looked down. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he then continued to speak rather softly.

" **What do you know about me? My legend?"**

Gasper thought for a moment. The Doom Slayer legend had been told and retold for generations. Most of the average humans had no idea about him. The supernatural on the other hand. His legend was written across everyone's historical text. The killing, the eternal rage. A man literally too angry to die.

" **You have scoured hell. Punishing hell for attacking humanity for eons. You are a force to be reckoned with."**

" **Eons... Do you think I have been around that long? Do you think that was just me?"**

The realization hit Gasper. He must be like Issei. Reborn somehow. There must have been others in his past and others to come after him. He would be here forever possibly. And he thinks that this little vampire boy was the key to killing him?

" **I understand."** Gasper spoke. He nodded slowly as Kane continued to speak.

" **The others are upset with me. I never acted how they wanted me to. I am in control for now but they may take over and force me out. If that happens you all may be in danger."**

This sent chills down Gasper's spine. The thought of another Doom Slayer taking over. Replacing the person they had all grown to love. The vampire immediately understood the threat level but was concerned. How could he possibly help?

" **Gasper..."** Kane stood up. A pistol forming in his hand. The Desert Eagle with the word 'DooM' etched across it. He glared at gasper. His eyes glowing and smoking as the look of pure hatred formed on his face. A demonic smile. One that gains pleasure from punishing evil. The look that struck fear into the heart of demons everywhere for eons. This sick and sinister smile would continue to haunt everyone for eons to come.

" **Who should I kill first? Xenovia? "**

 _ ***BANG***_

Kane fired the weapon into the air. Gasper jumped. He was freaking out about what was going on. He was scared of the Doom Slayer. As he should be.

" **Maybe Irina? For consulting with disgusting Devils?"**

 _ ***BANG***_

" **They're both dead now gasper. Then I will move onto the hard hitters Issei and Kiba"**

 _ ***BANG BANG***_

Kane fired two more rounds into the ground. As he towered over the scared little boy.

" **They are all dead now Gasper. You haven't done anything to stop me. Slaughtered. It was so easy"**

Gasper cowered below Kane as he continued in his rage. This was not what Kane wanted.

" **Rias"** _***BANG***_

" **Akeno"** _***BANG***_

" **Rossweisse"** _***BANG***_

Kane dropped the empty magazine to the floor and reloaded it with a fresh one. Gasper was in tears at Kane's feet. **"Gasper"** Kane grabbed the little boys face, forcing him to look into Kane's eyes. His sinister stare was enough to give nightmares to even the most grizzled war veterans.

" **I'm going to kill Koneko"**

Kane released a laugh as he let go of the vampire boy. The Doom Slayer cocked the pistol and prepared to pull the trigger once again.

Kane pulled the trigger. There was no gun in his hand.

Gasper had successfully frozen the Doom Slayer.

The scared and infuriated vampire stood before Kane. His arms trembling as he held the weapon pointed at Kane. Tears stained his face as he shook from fear. Kane got the response from Gasper that he had wanted. His Longinus was now powerful enough to slow him down. Not for long but that would be enough.

" **Can you kill me?"** Kane dropped to his knees and pressed his head against the barrel.

Gasper's eyes went wide with fear. This was the first time he had ever held a firearm, let alone fired one. He was unsure. Was this some kind of test? What the hell was Kane doing?

" **Do it pussy. No fucking Balls!"**

Gasper continued to shake and he lost it. He broke out into tears again.

" **I can't!"** Gasper cried out.

Kane had gotten what he wanted so he might as well end this.

Kane swiped the weapon from Gasper's hands and it dissipated back into this 'bag of tricks'.

Kane embraced Gasper. He pulled the crying vampire into his arms and held him tight **"Koneko lives."** He whispered into the vampire's ear as he sobbed into Kane's chest.

Kane patted the boys back softly and let him cry it out for a moment before leaning in to whisper

" **When the time comes. Use that to drink my blood."**


	21. Life

AN: To clear things up. Kane understands that there is the possibility of someone else taking over his armor. He uses Gasper, who he believes is the only person who stands a chance at slowing the slayer down, as a backup plan in case he loses control. Hence the weird scene from the last chapter.

Gasper is a vampire. Kane believes that if he drinks the slayer's blood while he is frozen that he may stay powerful enough to keep him frozen. (long enough for Rias and Co to escape to somewhere safe) hint hint.

Also, this is the chapter I have dreaded writing the most. Not quite sure why. The next one is where all the cool shit happens. Unless I fit it in here. Future me may have to clear that up at the end.

* * *

The Occult Research Club continued to ponder the facts about Cao Cao meeting with the Doom Slayer. Cao Cao was human after all. Kane was as well so that would make sense for him to want, what was believed to be, the most powerful in existence to join his team. The question still remained. Why had Wang and Duke joined the team? Were they that bored and had nothing better to do? Would Kane side with them? Maybe this was all just a plot for him to get back at Rias and Issei.

* * *

I pondered one of the first nights I had spent with the dragon. She had followed me into my room wearing only panties and one of my t-shirts. It was hot, to say the least. I was kind of nervous but honestly, she was breathtaking. I replayed that scene over and over as I sat across from her at this table. She had insisted on taking me out to eat because she wanted to 'talk' to me.

" **I'm sorry for what I did Kane."** She said to me as she stared into my eyes. I was off in my own little world, unfortunately. She could tell that very easily though. I felt her grab ahold of my hand and give it a squeeze. **"Speak to me"** She requested.

" **I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind... A lot to plan for. I have to be one step ahead and I feel like I'm two steps behind right now."**

" **Let me help you. Let me make it up to you... I'm here for you. For anything you need!"**

I looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand slightly. I pulled it up to my mouth and kissed it. I smiled softly, trying to force a sincere smile but I'm sure she saw right through it.

" **Thank you..."** I said.

* * *

The day of the meeting with Cao Cao approached fast. It finally arrived and we all arrived out into a big open clearing. The black-haired boy had brought Lo Wang and Duke Nukem with him. Along with some others from his group.

Rias had insisted that Kuroka and Ophis show up as back up. Kuroka didn't argue, it would be a good chance for her to flirt with the Slayer again.

The two men stepped forward to meet each other as the others formed a line behind them.

The others were within earshot to hear what was being said but at still a sizable distance.

" **Ah the mighty Doom Slayer, consulting with devils I see"** Cao Cao said as he approached Kane. He stuck his hand out for a shake as a friendly gesture. Kane accepted this shake and chuckled at the comment. This guy was one cocky fuck.

* * *

Pov shift

" **I want to ask you. Lo Wang and Duke speak very highly of you. They are both great human warriors. We all want you to join our group."**

" **From what I've been told you are all powerful humans who prey on the supernatural... I'm not sure I would fit in with your group."**

Cao Cao smiled as he began to think of some fast bullshit to feed Kane.

" **He's trying to brainwash us"** VEGA informed me. I almost busted out laughing. This little prick clearly had balls. My smile was wide as I listened to Cao Cao speak for a moment. He offered me fame and fortune. Stereotypical bad guy things.

" **I don't need any of that. I have built a reputation for myself. I work alone anyway."**

Cao Cao laughed and nodded slowly. **"I understand... After what I have seen here I believe you have become too tainted to be of any use to me. I will take my leave then..."** He said as he turned to leave he arrived back in formation with everyone else before he turned around and spoke once again. This time it was different his tone had changed.

" **I leave you with a parting gift, Mighty Doom Slayer"**

Cao Cao raised his staff and fired a single shot. The shot was faster. One of the fastest I had ever seen. It flew past me. Wait! If it wasn't coming at me then who...

I turned to see the energy blast hit an unsuspecting Zoe.

She dissolved into dust.

This had all happened so fast. The realization hit me as I turned back to see the Hero Faction try to take its leave through portals.

" **Sanity Levels at 0 Percent"** VEGA announced. There were screams as my armor formed around me.

I charged forward. The fastest I had ever moved. I was going to obliterate that smug bastard. Two of his henchmen noticed me and he paused for a moment as I drew closer. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

I drove my arms into the first person to try and block me from him. I grabbed ahold of spine and ripped. Just like tearing a piece of paper in half. I throw the remnants of this person aside and crash through the other being stupid enough to oppose me. They were reduced to a mist of blood as I arrived at Cao Cao.

Lo Wang, Duke and Everyone else had already left via a portal and all that was left was a gloating Cao Cao. He tried to step through but I reached him first. One hand on his arm and one on his chest. I pulled with as much force as I could muster. I felt his arm begin to give way and separate from his body. There was a scream of pain as I continued to pull. I felt a sharp pain in my hand but could not see what was going on as Cao Cao had already entered through the portal.

" **Suit ffffrrrggtt Fai-ZZtt-ling"**

I successfully removed his arm from his body. I could feel it separate. I was hit with a powerful force and launched backward as my armor dissipated around me and the portal closed.

* * *

The chaos that ensued after the death of the Dragon was horrible. The Research Club watched in horror as the Doom Slayer tried to avenge his lover.

After Kane was knocked onto his back he stood up slowly. They moved forward to try and help him as he stood up. The Slayer rose slowly. Clutching the arm of Cao Cao in one hand and... His other hand was missing. Blood spurted out at the wrist as he stared at the arm he was clutching and his missing hand. He then looked to the pile of dust where Zoe once stood.

The Doom Slayer dropped Cao Cao's arm. Everyone watched in fear as he began to convulse and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Power radiated from Kane for a moment before his armor slammed around him with a loud clang. He jolted into a rigid upright state.

" _ **Autopilot engaged"**_


	22. Resignation

" **Kane?"** The Research club gathered around the Hell Walker and began trying to speak to him.

" **Kane is no longer with us. His mind has broken. I have tried to reach him with no luck"** The robotic voice of VEGA answered their calls. **"I have taken over the Praetor suit. I will accompany you home but leave it dormant until either the Slayer returns or you need me. I will active the combat simulations if need be"**

" **What do you mean? He was just here?"** Xenovia spoke. Everyone was still shocked at the events that had unfolded.

" **He has receded into the darkest depths of his mind. Do you remember when he was entombed?"**

The group before VEGA nodded slowly.

" **He has essentially returned to that state. His body will begin to decay until he returns. "**

" **No no no... There's no way he would just leave us. We need him. He has done so much for us. Bring him back VEGA"** Issei spoke up.

" **I am attempting to contact him. If you don't believe me, would you like to see him?"**

" **Yes! VEGA give him back!"** Issei ordered.

" **As you wish"** The armor dissipated and the body of Kane flopped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The body of Kane laid there on its back. It had already begun to deteriorate slightly. His hand had healed but his body was a very pale tone. His eyes were a distinct shade of red but the glow was faint. Nothing compared to the bright and terrifying glow it usually was.

Everyone stared at the lifeless body of the Doom Slayer. The body of the Hell Walkers' body in no shape to fight. A shadow of its former self.

" **We understand VEGA. Please do what you can to bring him back. And follow us back home."** Rias spoke. She wiped tears from her eyes as the praetor suit formed around the body of Kane once again. It stood up very robotically.

" **Understood"** VEGA said.

* * *

VEGA entered the house and paused at the stairs. Everyone froze as he spoke.

" **I have detected a sense of Distress from his nervous system. There are also traces of rage."**

There was a gasp.

" **I believe he is talking with the 'others'. I think he is upset. I will continue to try and reach him. I will stay in his room. If you need us, feel free to come and get us."**

There was a small sigh as the suit of armor made its way up the stairs.

* * *

The praetor suit stood dormant in the center of the room facing the door. It was face down and a constant reminder of what used to be. Time passed, as it did, every once in a while, someone would enter the room. The eerie sight before them would drive them away quite quickly but not before they did what they came there to do.

" **Kane, I know you're in there. Please come back to us. We need you... I need you..."** Xenovia spoke. Tears streamed down her face. This was a recurring theme. Women would enter the room. Upset hoping that they would be the special one to wake the "sleeping beauty" as this was some kind of fairy tale. Very silly.

Xenovia, Akeno, Asia, Rias, Rossweisse, Koneko, Kuroka, Ophis and even Lady Leviathan arrived to speak with the suit.

VEGA Recorded all of their interactions but the suit of armor never budged.

* * *

" **I've got it! RIAS! I think I know what we can do!"**

Azazel entered the kitchen via a portal. This startled Rias and sent her practically sprawling all over the floor.

" **Hold on what are you even talking about?"** she replied as she gathered herself.

Azazel slammed a book of ancient text down on the table and pointed at the open page.

" **Right here! The Doom Slayer has an affinity for guns! But also! CUTE THINGS!He even had a pet rabbit. Now who do we know that's fucking adorable?"** Azazel was getting quite hysterical and over the top.

" **Well there's Koneko... wait no she's like sassy cute... not like cute cute..."**

" **I was thinking Ophis"** Azazel said. Their pondering was cut short though.

The face of Issei peered around the corner of the kitchen. Both Azazel and Rias looked at him as he glared back at them. He had the Ainsley Harriott meme face painted on. The three stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

" **Kunou"** Issei whispered before sliding out of view slowly.

* * *

The group arrived at Kyoto. They apologized for the short notice but they were greeted by Yasaka and Kunou with open arms. They were invited to dinner and the Praetor suit followed them. Everyone sat around and began to eat and discuss the situation with Kane.

As they spoke Yasaka reminisced about the Slayer's past visits. The ORC was a bit shocked. The Slayer had a history here.

While everyone else talked Kunou took an interest in the suit. She hopped out of her chair and walked over to the praetor suit. She was a bit shocked that Kane wasn't here. Well he was but not in the usual sense.

She sniffed up at him slowly. The praetor suit tilted its head to look at her slightly. Everyone stopped talking and watched as the praetor suit moved.

* * *

I should have stopped time. The Artifact. That would have done it. I could have taken the blow. The shot could have killed me. Anything that would get me out of this curse. In an alternate reality, I stopped time. I saved the day. I'm mother fucking Superman. I died on that beach in 1944. So many better things happened to me in an alternate reality. She is so much better than I am. Why did she have to be the one to go. The world is so cold. I mean it was cold before but this. This was a blizzard. An ice age compared to what I was used to. I receded back into my armor. A shell of my former self.

" **Autopilot engaged"**

I lost her again. She had been taken from me yet again. When will I learn? I am a monster. I don't deserve love. I deserve to be thrown in the darkest pit of hell for what I have done.

" **Kane?"**

Voices flew around me. Concerned and worried. Ha nobody worried about me in that sense. They worried about what I would do to them. I was the creature that hid under the bed. Something you told children about to keep them from doing bad.

" **Kane"** This voice was closer. Was somebody else inside my mind? I looked up... VEGA?

I was met by a familiar face. The grizzled war vet from before. Flynn Taggart.

" **Is this what you wanted?"** A smile formed across his face and he was not alone. The other two nameless people from before appeared at his side smiling.

" **All you mother fuckers have been egging me on for too long!"**

" **It has to be this way"** One of the nameless spoke.

" **You will become the monster we need!"** The other one chimed in.

So that was it. An I told you so. Kane's back to open up the biggest can of whoopass the world has ever seen.

" **They must be punished Kane"** Flynn said.

" **I am a monster. But not the one you want. I am more than capable of waging a one-man war inside my mind!"** I lunged at Flynn. I landed three shots on his smug face. He stumbled back to the floor and spit blood at as the other two attempted to restrain me. Oh, ho ho I wasn't done. These two would get some too!

I elbowed the man to my left and turned to sink my teeth into the man on the right. He screamed in pain as I ripped a giant chunk of flesh from him. I spit it onto the ground as he started spurting blood. My face was covered in it. Its warm sensation kind of soothing to my rage. I turned my attention to the other gentleman as the person I just bit clutched his neck and cried out in pain.

My fists flew fast and hard. The sounds of battle echoing in this void. I landed a stiff punch right into his gut. He spat blood all over my arm and I smiled. I backhanded him and sent him sprawling onto the floor.

Flynn was up and behind me. He grabbed me in a choke hold and growled in my ear.

" **You can't kill us Kane. We would be here forever if you tried."**

" **I am more than happy..."** I grunted and struggled.

" **TO STAY HERE FOR AN ETERNITY AND PUNISH YOU!"**

I flipped Flynn over my back and proceeded to wail on him. No mercy. No regret. Until all that remained was a pile of mush.

* * *

I don't know how long I punched. The other two nameless watched on in horror as I punched bloody mush for what felt like forever. My hands the deepest shade of red I had ever seen them.

" **Kane. You will want to see this.** " I heard VEGA for the first time. He finally got through to me.

A bright light engulfed me from above. I began to float toward it. I passed through it and arrived back in my armor. I was freed of my mind.

I felt my body begin to regenerate. Skin and muscle reforming as the familiar feeling of my armor around me filled me with joy.

" **Welcome back Kane. Are you ready for me to untint the view from the visor so you can see?"**

" **Thanks VEGA, yes please open the visor so I can see."**

The bright light was hard on my fresh eyes, I blinked serveral times before I could see clearly. I sensed there was a being before me it was small. I tilted my head down to see what it was.

Kunou.

" _ **Autopilot disengaged"**_

I picked up the Youkai and hugged her close. There was a loud gasp as I began to scritch the little girl behind her fox ears before setting her down. She clung to my leg as I surveyed the situation around me.

I was bombarded with hugs and kisses in the next few seconds. Everyone was overjoyed to see me.

My body finished its reconstruction and my armor receded back inside me as I greeted everyone.

Yasaka slid between everyone and kissed me square on the mouth. I, along with everyone else, was shocked.

" **I missed you the most"** She said with a wink as the other girls huffed and crossed their arms. Some things never change haha.

" **What did I miss guys"** I asked.

" **Oh, we were just eating and recounting the time that Cao Cao attacked Yasaka and Kunou in Kyoto"**

These words hit me quite hard. That monster attacked this cute Youkai? Why had I not been told earlier? I will make him pay. I felt the rage start to boil inside me. The fire was being rekindled. I would make them all pay. Lo Wang, Duke Nukem, and Cao Cao would all pay. Not just for what they did to my dragon but for what they have done to everyone else. I had a new calling. I was going to be the judge, jury and executioner for all three of them.

* * *

Rias POV.

I had woken up early, slid out of bed with Issei and made my way to the OCR room. But not before kissing my man while he slept.

I took my seat at my desk and began to study for an upcoming exam. I didn't get very much done before there was a knock at the door. Who could it be this early in the morning? I thought.

" **Come on in its unlocked."** I called out.

Kane entered the Room. Something was off though. He was dressed in solid black. Black combat boots, black pants and armor proof vest. He was also wearing a long black trench coat and black sunglasses. His hair was slicked back and I noticed multiple weapon handles sticking out of the sides of his jacket.

This was something straight out of an action movie that came out in 1999 (HINT HINT)

" **Rias..."**

" **Kane what the fuck?"** I stood up. Something bad was clearly about to happen.

" **Kane please don't do what I think you are going to do. Don't come in here, armed to the teeth in weaponry and then just Rias me!"**

" **I fear I may not come back. There is the possibility I won't... If you see 'me' and I am wearing any other armor. Stay away!"**

Armor? Stay away? He wasn't making any sense.

" **Kane since you are my bodyguard. I order you to stay here. We will work something out. We will help you."**

" **Consider this my resignation."** The Doom Slayer opened up a portal as was gone.

I sat there, confused and worried. This was bad. I called up Azazel and told him what had happened. The news spread quickly.

We tried to track Kane but he had dropped completely off the grid.

-12 Hours Later-

My phone rang, I pulled it out to see my brother calling me.

" **Hello?"**  
 **"Rias! Turn on the Tv!"** the devil king ordered.

" **What channel?"**

" **It doesn't matter!"**

I kept the phone held to my ear as I rushed into the living room. Everyone was gathered around the tv with looks of horror on their face.

" _ **BREAKING NEWS. THE LEGEND AND ICON DUKE NUKEM HAS BEEN BRUTALLY MURDERED ALONG WITH HUNDREDS OF OTHERS"**_

My jaw dropped as I continued to watch the television.

" _ **WE HAVE RECORDED THIS FOOTAGE OF THE GUNBATTLE THE ENSUED. THIS IS A PICTURE OF THE ASSAILANT"**_ A picture of Kane flashed up on the screen. _**"IF YOU HAVE ANY INFO ON THIS INDIVIDUAL PLEASE CALL. HE IS STILL AT LARGE AND CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS!"**_

The phone fell from my hand and shattered on the floor as I froze in shock.

* * *

AN: references references I have had so much fun writing this story.

As we come to a close I will have you know. Those of you who liked this doom slayer ( im sorry) those of you who want the real slayer. Stay tuned for my next story I have a real treat coming soon.

The last chapter will come out soon!


	23. Dance Little Piggy

I had dressed this way for a reason. I didn't need to holster weapons on my body like this but I did it for a special kind of effect. I was going to take down the biggest star from the 90's I may as well do it in style. I remembered seeing a movie like this once while I was staying with Rias and the gang. I fell in love with the crazy action and the outfit that the main character had worn. I thought this would be a great sense of poetic justice for the big blonde bastard. Hell, it even kind of matched the scenario. I stepped through a revolving door into the lobby of the Duke's home. It was a massive estate with armed guarded in the front. More like an office rather than a house but who am I to judge.

My black boots thud on the ground as I enter the lobby. I counted five security guards who were armed with light weaponry. I passed through the metal detector and it went off. I pause for a moment and eye the guard who stands up and moved before me. He is carrying a small metal basket and a hand-held metal detector.

" **Please remove any metallic items you are carrying: Keys, loose change..."** He says in a robotic and disinterested tone.

I open my jacket and reveal all the weaponry I'm packing. He sizes me up really quick in shock.

" **Holy shit!"** He says as I drive my fist into his chest. His rib cage collapses from the force of my punch and he falls to the ground choking and spewing blood from his mouth.

I produce two small submachine pistols from my holsters and let the bullets fly. I kill three of the guards as the final one dives behind a pillar to try and get away from me.

" **Back up! Send back up!"** He calls out over the radio as I close in on him and proceed to fill him with lead.

I drop the machine pistols and begin walking down the hallway. I reach into my jacket and remove two generic looking pistols from my belt. The sound of frantic steps from the stairwell echo throughout this massive room. Soldiers armed with heavy weaponry file into the room. They stack up on the pillars before me as I pause in the center of the room.

" **FREEZE!"** one of the soldiers calls out. I survey the area. At least twenty armed soldiers. This would be a piece of cake. I was trying to keep from pulling my praetor suit out. That would make this too easy. I raise my weapons and let bullets fly. The lobby turns into a war zone as I slide in and out of the pillars. The bass from a late 90's action song kicks up as I hide behind a pillar for a split second. Oh boy, here I go killing again. I laugh and dispose of the remaining soldiers with ease.

After it was all over I entered the elevator. I was covered in blood, it was a familiar sensation to me. I slammed the button on the wall with a picture of his face on it. It was at the very top of this building. Typical.

About halfway through the ride, the power went out. Luckily, I had planned for that. I punched my way through the emergency exit and climbed on top of the elevator. I spotted a shiny gold door at the top of the elevator shaft. That no doubt was the door to Dukes' room. I began climbing up the wires supporting the elevator. This was no workout. More of a game than anything serious. I was up the wires in under two minutes. I arrived at the door. I stuck my fingers into the crack and pulled. I ripped the door apart and entered.

" **Here's Johnny!"**

Duke had a taste for expensive things. I stormed through the rooms, smashing priceless items and busts he had commissioned of himself. I heard a scream from down the hall. It didn't belong to Duke. Or at least I hope it didn't. It was rather high pitched for a muscular man such as himself.

I entered a room with a pool table and a huge flat screen television mounted on the wall. Lots of gold-plated trim. Way too flashy for my taste. I spotted two twins standing huddled in the corner. The scream must have come from them.

I was twirled around and what felt like a brick hit me in the face. I stumbled back and fell. I skid across the ground on my back into the pool table. I crashed into it, leaving a sizable dent. I looked up to see the big blonde bastard above me. He pulled a cigar out of his pocket and glared at me behind his sunglasses.

" **You come in here and fuck up my house. You scare my babes!"** He proceeded to light the cigar with a lighter from his other pocket. He took a big hit from it before saying. **"I'm not going to fight you Kane... I'm gonna kick your ass!"**

His hands were on me. He hoisted me up into the air and threw me into the wall behind him. I crashed through it and skid across the ground once more. This guy was strong. I knew that. I would have to be stronger. I could probably finish this quickly but I want him to suffer.

I placed my hands behind my head and jumped up. It was some form of bruce lee jump back in. I was on my feet and ready to go. I clicked my hands together as I marched toward duke. He laughed and we locked up. It was a test of strength and I was clearly losing. I had to think fast.

I drove my head forwards into his face as hard as I could. He sputtered for a second as his sunglasses shattered and fell from his face. He was furious. I took a step back and drove my fist into his face as hard as I could. He stumbled back a bit further. He gained his balance and attempted to grab me. I was faster than him. I dodged his grasp and slide behind him. I hopped onto his back and put him in a headlock. He realized he was in trouble and began to stumble around. He back into walls to try and get me to release the hold but my determination was too strong.

Duke stumbled around a bit more he grabbed a spiked trophy from a shelf and jammed it into my side. I spit blood all over his shoulder as he pulled it out and tried to get me once again. I released my hold and kicked him into the indoor pool he had in this room. He stumbled and fell in.

The blond-haired beauty emerged from the pool. He was sopping wet and full of rage. I pulled a pistol from my jacket and filled his arm with bullets. He tried to move to dodge them but the water slowed him down. I stepped in and sneered at him. I was going to have my revenge. He was going to pay. They were all going to pay. I fired bullets at him. I wasn't trying to kill him. One bullet could kill him. He wasn't immortal like me, haha, he could be killed.

I dove in after him. We exchanged blows. God damn, for only having one arm now he was still a force to fear. I dove in too deep for a punch and he took advantage of it. He grabbed me by the throat and thrust me down into to pool. I was choking. Water filling my lungs. I noticed the pool had a glass bottom. I could see a weight room underneath us. God this guy was such a nerd. I formed a pistol into my hand and fired more rounds into the bottom of the pool. I was starting to lose consciousness. I would have to be faster. The glass below us began to shatter and splinter as I started to kick it. I needed it to break or I was going to have to wait for VEGA to bring me back. Who knows how long that would take.

The glass gave way and we both spilled onto the floor. Blood and water coated the ground as I tried to get my bearings.

" **Duke you're hurt!"** I heard one of the girls call out. Duke was on his feet before me. He stood up and winked at the twins who were still on the floor above us.

" **It's alright baby doll. Go ahead and call the chopper, I will be finished with this chump soon enough."**

I shut his mouth for him, or should I say I punched him in the face. The wound in my side had already basically healed and I was good to go. I laid into duke with a flurry of punches. He recovered quickly and caught my fist. He yanked me forward and drove his knee into my face. The force was tremendous. I crumpled to the floor. I spit blood and a few teeth onto the ground. The king grabbed me and lifted me up into the air with his one good arm. I busted out laughing. Blood dripped from my nose and mouth as I howled like a hyena.

" **What's so funny Kane? I'm about to rip you a new asshole!"**

" **This"**

 _ ***BANG***_

I fired my pistol into Duke's leg. I hit him between his ankle and his knee. He was too busy watching me laugh to notice I pulled another weapon out. He yelled and released me. I dropped to my feet and stepped back. I began shooting at his feet and ankles. Hitting him every so often just to fuck with him.

" **Dance little piggy!"**

" **Duke! The choppy is here! It's on the roof."** the girls called out.

" **Fuck you Kane. I'm coming girls!"**

That fat bastard ran faster than I had ever seen him move. I chased after him. He darted through the stairwell and began running up. I was on his heels. I was worried I would lose him. Enough playing around.

My praetor suit formed around me as I kicked open the door. The helicopter was hovering on the edge of the roof with the two babes inside already. Duke was halfway there. I hit my thruster boots and flew forward into the air. My rocket launcher was out and I fired. The helicopter went up in a puff of smoke. Debris and flames falling down onto the city street below.

Duke Nukem froze as he watched in horror. Everything he held dear coming to an end in an instant. He turned on me. Tears in his eyes.

"You took them away..." He was hysterical and in disbelief. I hit him with the butt of my launcher. It transformed into a chainsaw as I glared at him from behind my visor

" **Don't turn your back on me, you coward. Maybe now you can understand how I fucking feel."**

I yanked the cord of my chainsaw and it roared to life.

" **Kane, wait! Don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want!"** He bumbled as he laid on his back looking up at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. The tears from the loss of his babes. His helicopter. His way out.

" **I want you to die."** I said in a heartless tone. I slammed the chainsaw between his suspenders and the rest was history...

* * *

I arrived outside of Lo wang's palace. I stood there, praetor suit on but visor down. I lifted a very familiar looking cigar into my mouth and lit it. One down and two more to go. I had a special surprise for Lo Wang.

* * *

alright I'm splitting this up while I finish this off and prep for the beginning of the next one.

hope this will be enough to tide you over till i have time to finish her off.


	24. Setting it Right

**Setting it right**

I ripped the door of the monastery off its hinges and entered into a giant open room. Hundreds of foot soldiers lay dead on the stairway up as I paused for a moment. I was coated in blood and fuming with rage.

Lo Wang stepped out from behind a pillar and clapped slowly

" **Well done, well done"** he said as he moved in front of me. His demon 'pet' Hoji formed beside him. The familiar blood-tear mask covering his face. **"Yes, good job killing that big ogre for us. He was a nuisance."**

I stood my ground. Letting them have their words, the last words they would speak aside from maybe screams of pain.

Hoji moved over to me. He circled around me, sizing me up, as Wang took a step forward. This was going to be too easy. I would wait for the shadow being Hoji to make another pass before I struck. I was not in the mood for games. I wanted them both obliterated and I needed to know where Cao Cao was. The moment to strike arrived. The Crucible was in my hand, its two prongs protruded as I lunged at Hoji. I was far faster than him, faster than even Wang could react. I drove the crucible into the being's chest and he released an unearthly scream as he was destroyed and absorbed by the crucible.

Lo Wang dove forward as he realized what was going on. His sword was out and he slices at me.

It was too late. A glowing red blade appears from the crucible and I block his blow. There is a horrible hissing sound as he glares into my visor. **"You killed him! I'll kill you"** I hear him yell.

I flexed my strength and forced Wang back. He flipped backward and lost his footing. He was enraged and it was taking a toll on his ability. He crouched down and released his sword. He unleashed a flurry of fire from a small submachine pistol. Wang was somewhat similar to me. He could store weapons and recall them at will but he didn't have as vast an arsenal as me. He could only hold six weapons at a time. It was quite a pity.

I marched toward him. The bullets dinking and clanging off my armor. They posed no threat to me, nor would they ever.

Wang frantically cycled through his weapons. Shotgun, Crossbow, Rocket launcher. None of which would be powerful to harm me. He settled on a flamethrower as I closed the gap to him. I paused for a second just to screw with him. The flames engulfed me. I could see him sigh in relief for a split second. I ended that relief very quickly though. My flaming fist coming through the fire and gripping his throat. He dropped the weapon and it clattered to the floor as he struggled in my grasp. I lifted him up as he cursed and threw obscenities at me.

" **Where is Cao Cao?"** It was a simple question. Firm and to the point.

" **I'm not huff telling you urrrfghh shit!"**

I shrugged and sliced my sword. I cleaved both his legs off at the knee and dropped him to the floor. He screamed out in pain and clutched at his legs.

" **You're insane!"** He cried out.

I walked around him slowly before crouching down next to his head.

" **You don't have to tell me anything. I can figure it out with this"** I said as the blade in the crucible faded. The prongs I used to kill Hoji popping back out.

" **It will just be easier on you if you tell me"**

Wang looked at me wide-eyed for a split second. His stubbornness got the better of him. He made his decision clear by spitting in my face.

I wiped my visor clean before jamming the prongs into the side of his skull.

" **Send my regards to Hoji when you see him"**

Lo wang struggled and cried out in agony as his body deteriorated. He was gone in a matter of seconds.

The crucible closed and a portal opened before me. Two down one to go.

* * *

The OCR was in a panic. After the death of Duke Nukem, Kane had dropped off the face of the earth. They used every form of magic to try and trace him but this was in vain.

"I found him" Rossweisse called out. Everyone gathered around the small portal she had opened. It was almost like a crystal ball as in they could see through to the slayer. There were bodies and blood all across a stairwell and bodies inside a fountain. He was in hell. This must be Cao Cao's fortress. By the looks of it, he had done quite a number on the forces there.

They spotted Kane. I forced open a giant wooden door, studded with gems and trimmed with silver. He disappeared into the room and the OCR prepared to teleport

Kane entered the hall and Cao Cao stood in the center of it alone. He was prepared for a fight and had already entered balance breaker form. "Welcome mighty Doom Slayer" he said as he bowed to me. **"This is all going to plan. It is magnificent... well I told those idiots up front to let you pass but I digress oh and my arms back thanks to Phoenix tears... not that you care"**

Plan? I was a little concerned. I was almost positive he was just fucking with me but what if he wasn't? What if he killed me? I relished that thought for a moment before he brought me back from my thoughts.

 **"Shall we begin?"** He asked. I pumped my combat shotgun in response and the battle started.

Rias and co landed at the entrance of the hideout. It was a castle and a magnificent one at that... well...

Everyone looked around in shock at the bodies, blood, and remains of who had tried to oppose the will of the slayer.

The smell was horrible, and the gruesome scene before them was even worse than the smell. Bodies ripped in half, innards and brain matter coating the floors walls and even the ceiling. Most were on the verge of vomiting as they looked at each other.

 **"We must press on, we have to find him"**

* * *

He was faster than me. The little fucker could move haha. He had to be faster than me to even hope to stand a chance. He was only human after all. If he took a hit from any of my weaponry he would die. He was like a fly and I the fly-swatter. He tried hitting me with magic over and over if not one spell it was another. None of these had an effect on me though so it was just a game of cat and mouse. A very fast game at that. This game went on for about 5 minutes before I had had enough. I was growing bored of this so I stopped. I stood still and glared at him. He paused and looked at me. He raised his spear and charged me. Very interesting for him to use a frontal attack on me. Wait he's not that stupid. The Cao Cao in front of me vanished as I felt an immense pain in my side it went up into my ribs and I looked down to see where it had come from. As I suspected he outsmarted me. I pulled my pistol out of my bag of tricks and fired off some rounds. I stood there as he tried to get another blow in but was unsuccessful due to the flurry of bullets. My chaingun was out. I slapped the barrel and it began to spin. I fired at the smug bastard. He dodged my bullets as I painted a trail behind him.

" **VEGA, why am I not healing?"** The wound hurt like hell and was oozing blood.

" **His attack was light. The weapon he wields is dangerous to this suit. It basically amplified his attack"**

More bullshit. All the cards were stacked against me. I was pissed off and angry. I wasn't going to let this wound hold me back. I dropped my chaingun and it poofed like usual. A small torch appeared in my hand and I turned it on. Cao Cao paused and watched in horror as I applied it to myself. The flame was hot and burned but nowhere near as hot as the flames of my rage. I dropped the canister to the ground and clicked my knuckles together. I put my fists up and waved him forward. He lunged forward for an attack he was a skilled fighter but I was better. I had to be. I grabbed ahold of his spear as he jabbed at me and pulled him forward into my fist. He took the blow like a champ. He stumbled back and sputtered for a moment before regaining composure. The battle was back on.

" **Kane this is dangerous he could kill us"**

I didn't reply I was more focused on the attacks coming back at me. I couldn't get hit. He grazed the top of my shoulder and I groaned from behind my visor. Never let em see. Never let them know they got to you. We continued the dance of death and I was losing. I began to gain the upper hand for a moment. Grabbing his spear and ripping his arm off once again before he cut my hand off yet again. Fate repeating itself.

" **Kane we need to leave, we will die if we stay here"**

I stumbled back as Cao Cao used another Phoenix tear on his arm and it appeared back. I was going to lose this battle. It was over. My vision was beginning to blur.

" **Kane it is highly advised you leave now"**

I ignored VEGA again. I had to see this through. I took a blow to the gut. My intestines beginning to spill out as I hobbled away. I felt a cut on the back of my leg and I stumbled to the ground. He sensed I was beaten. I crawled to a pillar and propped myself up against it. He was the gloating type. He stood before me and smiled.

" **I can teleport us out of here. Kane? Kane? Kane? Kane?"** Vegas voice echoed throughout my helmet, his words ringing in my ear. I had lost so much blood. My hand and stump rose up to my helmet. The warm blood flowing down my neck as I removed my helmet. Tears streamed down my face. I tossed the helmet to the side and it slide across the floor.

" **I fucking know VEGA. He killed her and I can't beat him. It's over"**

As Cao Cao saw this his tone changed slightly. **"the great Doom Slayer, crying over some dragon. Some petty inferior species"**

That's all he saw he didn't understand he probably didn't understand the concept of love. Maybe even friendship he seemed like the kind of person to just use people for his own gain.

I cried. I wept. I had failed. I had failed her I had failed myself and I had failed 'them'. I looked up at Cao Cao. **"why?"** I uttered.

" **Isn't it obvious? They want their killer back!"**

He drove his weapon into my chest. I spit blood onto it and my lap as I began to laugh. It was an ungodly laugh. The laugh of a man who had won. I would have the last laugh and here it was. Blood dripped down my chin as I looked up at him with a twisted smile.

He was visibly concerned. He had won, hadn't he?

" **I'm not finished yet!"** I yelled as my eyes smoked and glowed red for a moment. The look of fear in his eyes was the last image I saw as I faded to black.

* * *

The was a gasp at the entrance of the giant room the battle had taken place in. The OCR had arrived just in time to see the end of Kane. Cao Cao turned his attention to them. He began to laugh as he approached them. The group before him had tears in their eyes. Every one of them. **"Is there not a being that can stand up to me?"** Cao Cao boasted.

The club glared at him. They had just lost a friend. There was a burning hatred inside them. They wanted to fight him but something caught their eye. They froze as Cao Cao began monologuing, completely unaware of what was going on behind him. Kane's body had dissolved into a puddle of black goo, it slide behind Cao Cao and began to morph. It took a humanoid form. But it was out of view for a moment behind the dark-haired douchebag before them. It continued to contort and change form behind an unsuspecting Cao Cao.

" **And that's why I can't stay to talk I've got far to-gurgh"** an unusual looking blade exploded through Cao Cao's chest. He looked down wide-eyed and spit blood. In an instant, the blade flew up and split his upper half down the middle. His body crumpled revealing the person behind him. It looked like the doom slayer... well almost. The blade retracted into the persons arm. His armor was almost like the praetor suit but it appeared to be upgraded. There was a cannon on a shoulder and the extendable blade as previously mentioned. His biceps were exposed and his gauntlets were studded and appeared to be made for ripping and tearing.

" **Kane?!"** Xenovia asked, the group began to rejoice but the celebration was short lived. This person pulled out a strange looking double barrel shotgun. He began to fiddle with the 'meat hook' that was attached to the bottom of it. It clicked open and then closed slightly. Primed and ready. He raised the weapon and fired the meat hook at Rias who looked dumbfounded.

Gasper knew what he had to do. He jumped in front of everyone and hit this person with his Longinus and froze him.

" **This is not Kane! We need to leave now!"** He cried out. They watched as he flew forward and sunk his teeth into the persons exposed biceps. Gasper felt the power running through him. Kane was right. The echoes of the pistol blasts (BANG) running through his memory.

They prepared to teleport out as gasper held this person captive. He was right this was not Kane the Doom Slayer.

This was the Slayer Eternal.

THE END

* * *

alright so as i close this off here, I want to apologize to you all. All of you people who have been loyal to me and just i guess kept reading. I was far too ambitious with this story. I wanted to delve more into issei and Rias etc but never took the time to do so. I have a plan for a sequal but I highly doubt that I will be posting it. I will be moving this to finished and may be one more chapter to this of my thoughts throughout the story so you guys understand what I was referencing etc.

Long live the Slayer Eternal.


	25. A place for my thoughts

Place for my thoughts

Vampire boy stops time and has a conversation with the DOOM

Vali shows up, damages issei , slayer stands in for him during a rating game after riser shows back up knowing issei is out of commission

At the party, the demon powers are sealed.

Slayer sealed the dragons and killed the others.

Saves a dragon who becomes his servant

Fights issea and vali

Everyone betrays kane, even his dragon. Dragon mistress dies.

Nightmares of killing everyone.

Ending? The slayer is re sealed

Kills demon, party, assassination attempt?

Doom slayer body guard and pe coach?

Two slayers? Holding rias hostage? Killing zeoticus.

Slayer, DO IT

Reverse engineering the chip to view slayers past

HE takes isseis spot as a rook while he is injured and just sits in the room with rias. Big game lots of disrespect.

Azazel likes to drink, kind of goofy.

Vampires drink his blood. (gasper and maybe more.) college?

Out to drink after everyone finds out. Crash shows up again.

Rating game disrespect

Gasper drinks slayers blood, after he is shot, triggers flashbacks

Gasper drinkings slayers blood in an attempt to get stronger

On the way to the statue of slayer there is a museum that was built. Slayer has flashes of his past. Cut to Zeocutis calling slayer an enraged killer. More doom slayer history,. He leaves at some point

Issei maybe fights him I dunno

Ophis shows up and asks him to kill great red so she can return to the gap.

Has flash backs of the icon of sin and his betrayal.

Leaves hoping to find out more. His son doesn't speak but He does remember why he is here... WW2 flash. Card from Zeoticus.

I keep seeing flashes of her, I couldn't find her face

They find out he killed everyone azazel inspects his suit looking for a weakness they finally decide to entomb him again. Problem solved

Many say that you giving humans free will was your biggest mistake. They arent entirely wrong... your biggest mistake was creating me,.

VEGA sends out a distress signal to Lo Wang and Duke Nukem. They come across and spot Rias. They track down the slay who is entombed in a lava pit

Work on that?

YOu remember Zeoticus! You Were there! You were responsible for this!

] I should strike you down with the might of 10000 slain enemies., But I won't I want you to live with your guilt. I hope it eats you from the inside out!

True maou shows up, steal plot from fucking volume 11

Alright so xenovia over hears kane talking. Hes upset with Zoe and later they reveal blah blah to zoe. Then we have fucking gasper and his twink ass looking sexy af and asking for the dick but not kanes dick because that would be waaaaay to fucking obvious and everyone would see that coming a mile away so he asks for Konekos dick

Hoji dies in this, Maybe he thinks its Kane who sets off final events.

That's part of the classic shit., now after doom eternal I have to change every god damn thing. Fucking bullshit, Have Kane like die and a new slayer come out. He goes " I am not Kane"

Look at that boy! He has a girlfriend now he is far happier than he ever was. Are you really telling me he is better off not drinking human blood? It's in his nature and I stand by him.

Zoe is killed by cao cao. Gets his arm ripped off and multiple deaths. Kane loses his hand.

Shuts down and goes on auto pilot.

Taken to Kyoto kunou gets pet by kane. "revives him"

I had a new mission find cao cao and kill him.

Rias etc shows up as Friendlies on the Slayers hud (future story?)

Cao cao kills the dragon. Slayer shuts down. Taken to kyoto kunou

This reignites the slayers hatred. He hunts down and kills duke, lo want and cao cao ( this will lead into the next story)

Need big dramatic build up huge tits

A man who has nothing left to lose.

But the doom slayer was not interested in tits. Tits were temporary. Doom... Doom was Eternal!

* * *

so yeah those are my thoughts. to explain some things and try and shed a little light on my thoughts for the universe/ timeline 

Demons

I pictured ( originally and still do in a sense) that the 'old ones' were a completely seperate species that inhabited hell. We would have demons or devils that were humanoid from the dxd universe (the doom slayers hates them BUT!) he hates the old demons far more. That is why in a sense he is "tame" because he sees a distinction between them. They are two seperate pieces of the same cake in a sense. one side of this cake is chocolate (which the doom slayer fucking despises) and then there is vanilla. which may not be his favorite flavor but he will tolerate it.

speech

I took alot of inspiration from the character Max payne mainly the third one for Kanes original and first gun story arch (the asia one)

Traitor

In the doom lore there is a traitor who gives up the fucking something or other. I dont remember he like turns on everyone and gives up his entire race ( the knight sentinals) so he can get his son back so I believe that that is the doom slayer (im probably wrong) hell im wrong about alot of things

OH AND ANOTHER THING

I don't understand the whole, man dxd girls and issei would kick doom guys ass, like wth? I have my doubts but as previously mentioned on reddit by some fucking amazing genious we don't really know how powerful the demons that the slayer kills are. They could in a sense be like flies to the dxd devils ( oh geez we've got imps, hunny get the fly swatter) like yeah I doubt they are that weak but who knows

so long story short I may very well just dip my hands clean of this abomination. I have an Idea for a sequel and would love to focus on the dxd crew more. but im still working the kinks out. I want to have a way better story built up already before I hop into something crazy like this. I want to in the sequal make him far more doom esc, Im probably gonna sew the slayer eternals mouth shut bet that would make everyone happy.


	26. Unity

This is continuation of Ties that bind. I will just wrap it up here in the original story.

* * *

" **He tried to kill me..."** Rias muttered. Everyone was still reeling from the shock that Kane, or whoever that might be now tried to kill them. Well, kill rias. What was wrong with Kane? He had always been violent but that was a bit extreme. They all were wondering the same thing. What had happened to their friend.

" **Guys"** Azazel spoke up. Everyone in the room was shaken up but they tried to gather themselves and listen to their sensei speak.

" **I'm honestly surprised this didn't happen sooner. Can anyone tell me what the Doom Slayers job is?"**

Everyone looked down at the floor. They knew the answer.

Azazel knew that they knew what the answer was but he just wanted to bring it up so everyone was on the same page.

" **If we encounter him again. We must treat him as a threat. I suggest we run and try not to fight him. He could slaughter us all"**

Xenovia busted out into tears. Asia reached over to comfort her quickly, pulling her friend close and hugging her.

" **We can't just pretend like all the things that happened never did! I know the Kane we all know and love is still in there! He has a heart! It's just hidden behind that armor!"** Issei spoke up.

" **And those biceps... yum"** Akeno chimed in.

" **Akeno!"** Rias reprimanded her friend.

Azazel shook his head and Rossweisse put in her two cents. **"I think it would be best if we listened to Azazel on this one."**

" **I will continue to research his armor and past. I will try to find something to help us get him back alright. But for now, he is an enemy... a very dangerous one."** Azazel finished.

* * *

The Slayer Eternal stood in the open corridor. The demons he had been prepared to slay had vanished.

" **You had been frozen. The small Vampire boy has the power to freeze time for whoever he is looking at."** VEGA reported.

The Slayer Eternal nodded as his meathook returned to his super shotgun. He would deal with those devils soon enough. He was a bit concerned though. His heads-up display had not actually detected them as threats. In fact, they showed up as friendlies when they were in view. It was a strange occurrence. The slayer knew devils when he saw them. Though they may have been the devils and not the full-blown demons he was used to killing. He would make sure everyone got a taste of him before it was all said and done.

What had John Kane been doing? Befriending devils? Such an impure thing. And let's not even begin with that dragon chick he kept with him.

Kane had fucked up. The Slayer Eternal would have to make amends and set things right. He was here to punish the wicked and that's what he intended to do.

* * *

" **Irina!"** Xenovia called out from the kitchen. Her friend appeared quickly, peaking from around the corner.

" **What's up?"**

" **Do you remember the ancient tablets in heaven?"** Xenovia asked. Irina paused for a moment. The look of confusion on her face for only a moment before she remembered exactly what her friend was talking about.

" **Yeah! The one of the great Punisher! Now that I think about it. It does kind of remind me of the Doom Slayer"** both girls were on the same page.

" **I'll travel up to heaven and ask Michael if I can see the tablets. I will let Azazel know what I find!"** The two girls nodded, now having a solid plan and off Irina went.

Irina arrived in heaven. She searched for lord Michael. As she finally spotted him, he appeared to be talking with someone. She neared closer to him and her heart sank. She froze in fear as she stopped behind lord Michael and listened to the conversation.

" **Ah, I see... Well, welcome new Slayer. I am lord Michael the leader of heaven."**

The Slayer nodded slowly.

" **We seek their hideout"** The familiar robotic voice of VEGA came through the armor. It was a different personality than before. It was mysterious and rather cold. As opposed to the signature flair that John Kane had been known for.

" **I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."** Michael began. He attempted to put up a good front but we (the readers) knew better.

" **Cut the crap. We know you know where they are at. We have business to take care of."** VEGA stated. Irina winced and peaked out from behind the Angel lord.

Michael opened his mouth to speak but paused. The Slayer moved forward. He glared at Irina. His emotions masked behind his visor. He was far taller than her. He looked down at her and she cowered. He grabbed her by the throat. Lifted her into the air and looked her over. She was an inch from his visor.

" **Release her!"** Michael Ordered.

" **I have updated your armor with their location. Now leave us before there is trouble!"** He continued with a wave of his hand.

The Slayer released Irina, who fell to the ground sputtering and coughing and turned to look at Michael. He stepped forward and got in the lead angels face. He towered over him as well but Michael held his ground. The two in a staring match for a moment. A portal appeared next to them and the slayer took a step toward it.

The tension was high. The Eternal one stood before the portal, back to the angels and VEGA spoke once again.

" **Empty threat... You forget who we are. What we do."**

A familiar looking shotgun formed in the Slayers hands and with VEGA's words, he stepped through the portal.

* * *

Where is the Slayer headed?


	27. The Slayer Testaments

AN: THERE IS GOING TO BE A MASSIVE OVERHAUL of this story. for those of you who are like wtf why was there an update? I am currently moving the other story back over to this one so I can have it all in one place. So if you have not seen the last chapter it was replaced with the first chapter, so this is chapter two and will continue out until I have it all here! Thank you guys for staying with me.

* * *

" **Michael, I need to see the Ancient war testaments. I think there may be something in there we can use to bring Kane back."**

Michael paused for a moment. He then nodded slowly **"Right this way. Honestly, I preferred Kane over the new guy. He seems kind of like a dick to me."**

Irina and Michael shared a laugh as they moved into a large room filled with books. They walked through the area and arrived toward the back of the room. Michael pulled out three volumes from a shelf on the wall. He blew dust off of them and set them down on a table before Irina.

" **These are all of the War Testaments. If you need information on the Doom Slayer it will probably be in here"**

And with that Irina began reading. Trying to find a way to bring her friend back.

* * *

Issei, Kiba and Gasper sat around in the living room. The three boys joking and being loud. They were enjoying themselves as they watched the Tv. Issei's career as the Oppai Dragon had really taken off. He was adored by everyone. They began to reminisce on John Kane. The crazy Doom Slayer who had befriended them. He was a very peculiar person indeed.

*flashback*

A familiar looking black-haired gentleman stood in his signature black and red tux. He was sipping a drink in the midst of a group of people. There was a party going on. John Kane was surrounded by people. This was right after the merging of John Kane and the Doom Slayer. Right after the events of the rating game he had wiped the floor with Lord Riser. Lots of women were pandering to him. They were feeling up his muscles and oooing and aaaing at him. He never spoke though. He remained calm and sipped his drink.

Kane spotted Issei in the midst of the party.

" **Excuse me Lady's I must speak with the Red Dragon Emperor"** Kane finally spoke.

He slid through the crowd of women and whistled at Issei who noticed him. Kane approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. **"Come, walk with me for a moment."**

" **Of course"** Issei replied casually. He could smell the alcohol on Kane's breath but this was a regular thing. It would have been weird for him to not smell it.

The two stopped outside on a balcony. They both leaned up against the railing and Kane took a big sip of his drink.

" **Listen Issei..."** Kane began. **"I may not always be here... Well, It's complicated..."**

" **huh? What do you mean?"** Issei said he was visibly confused by what Kane was saying. Maybe the alcohol was making him act weird.

" **You're something special Issei... Something different. You've done so much in such a short while."** Kane rambled on for a moment.

" **I want you to remember, don't lose your way! I've lost my way. I know I'm not your father or anything but I want you to remember to follow your heart, and keep doing what you're doing... I may not be here forever."**

Issei chuckled for a moment **"Thanks Kane. I think of you more as an edgy uncle I go to hang out with because he's cool"**

The two shared a laugh.

* * *

Throughout all of the text that Azazel and Irina searched. They found multiple depictions of the Doom Slayer. The Great punisher has he has been called. Many different forms of armor. The realization clicked to both of them. It wasn't the same guy. Throughout the stories, the Doom Slayer may be killed but he is always reborn. He always returns.

" _ **They knew he would come, as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the wicked. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift and unrelenting."**_

For this is the Testament of the Doom Slayer. The great Punisher. Kane had been a wild card. Kane was dead. Kane couldn't be dead. They desperately wanted their friend back. They continued their research. Something that kept showing up in the stories that were interesting to both of them though was the existence of a group known as the "Knight Sentinels" They were some kind of group that operated very Similar to the Doom Slayer. It is believed that he was a part of them, before the "Great Betrayal" that was continually referenced.

More research would have to be done.

* * *

The Slayer arrived at a war-torn castle. It had long since been abandoned... or so it seemed. The Eternal one moved through the ruins. He was in no rush to meet them. He was positive they wouldn't be happy to see him either. This must be done though. The warrior took one more step and paused. He had successfully passed through the barrier. The scenery around him changed from barren to bright and fancy. The castle walls were decorated and it was bustling with activity. At the end of the great hall there was a king's chair and an old man sitting there. There were roughly 50 knight sentinels clad in their signature white armor busy with work. They noticed him enter and slowly stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

Whispers and murmurs of shock echoed throughout the hall.

" **It's him" "Has he come to finish the job?" "It's the betrayer" "How did he find us?"**

More sentinels entered the room a handful stepping in front of the Slayer who had made his way halfway to the king's throne. The sentinels all grabbed their weapons. Some futuristic, some older. Melee weapons and firearms of all kinds. Some of the knights were wearing helmets while others were not. The knights were from all walks of life, young and old, male and female.

" **How did you find us Kane? Did you come to finish us off?"**

The old man spoke. His voice echoing throughout the hall. Everyone froze to listen to the exchange. The hell walker cracked his knuckles slowly.

" **We are not Kane. This is the new Slayer. Kane met an untimely end and the Eternal one was born"**

" **Don't think just because this is a new one that we will just forgive him!"** One of the sentinels had moved forward to try and get in the Slayers face. This sentinel was not wearing a helmet he was a ginger. He sneered at the slayer. His last mistake.

 _ **crunch**_

The sound echoed throughout the hall. The Sentinel now had a fist through his chest. There was a gasp as the slayer clutched the man's still beating heart. He removed his hand from the chest cavity and the corpse fell to the ground with a thud. The eternal one walked forward and the other sentinels before him let him pass out of fear. He stopped before the old man and dropped the heart on the ground with a nasty squish sound.

" **You either help us... or perish. The choice is yours. Just know we will get what we came for, one way or another."** the sound of VEGAS twisted voice. It was weird how the AI started to call itself as US. Was he referencing him and the slayer combined as a unit? Or was he referencing all of the past slayers combined and not himself?

The old gentleman looked at the slayer. He shook his head slowly.

" **We will help you"**

* * *

There were lots of instances of un accounted time in the previous story. I wanted to address some things and continue to clear up how Slayers work in this story. Thank you guys for sticking with me.


	28. Like Butter

Knight Sentinels were a very peculiar bunch. They were somewhat similar to the Doom Slayer in a sense that they could make weapons form from nothing. They would come from their armor. These Sentinels all had this power (the power of the blackhole backpack) but none were as strong as the Doom Slayers. He had a full arsenal of weaponry at his disposal. While most of the Sentinels could only call upon two maybe three weapons in total. This was the gift of the Doom Slayer. The Great Punisher. His weaponry knew no limit. His hatred had no end... and he was hung! (lol)

The Slayer stood before the wise old General. They had moved into a military tactician's room. They were surrounded by a hand full of other sentinels. Most kept their distance from the Great Punisher. For they feared his wrath.

" **The Archvile has been building an army. As VEGA stated earlier John Kane had pieced together a bit of the puzzle but most of it remained a mystery. He's planning to attack but we aren't exactly sure where and how many forces he holds."**

They began explaining the situation to the Eternal one. He stood firm. Not speaking or moving. His presence was terrifying.

" **This is Riley. He is my lead General."**

Riley removed his helmet. He was battle-hardened scars covering his face. He had blonde hair and was cleanly shaven. He moved forward and stuck his hand out to shake the Doom Slayers hand.

" **It's a pleasure to meet you Doom Slayer."**

Everyone tensed up. The Eternal one was motionless. He was clearly not interested in shaking hands with Riley. He could have hated him. Maybe he believed he was beneath the Slayer and not worth touching. Maybe the Slayer didn't want to become attached to the man. The Slayer has seen eons of military experience. He has seen countless people die. Maybe Riley would just be another statistic on that body count.

Riley relaxed and sighed just a bit. He suspected that was how that would turn out but it was worth a shot he thought.

" **These are all of our remaining forces..."** The old General spoke once again.

There was less than a hundred Knight Sentinels left in existence. John Kane and the Demon had done a pretty decent job of killing them. They were worthy adversaries and may actually come in handy in a fight.

There was a loud crash and a Sentinel stumbled into the room. **"They found us sir! There are too many of them!"**

Everyone turned to look at the sentinel who had interrupted them. He was covered in blood and badly injured. The Slayer moved forward. He didn't run but he moved with a purpose. His sole purpose. He grabbed the injured warrior who was in his way by the chest plate and tossed him to the side.

The warrior released a grunt and passed out from his wounds. A very upset **"Hey!"** could be heard from Riley in the background as the Slayer threw the door open. It crashed and shattered against the wall as he marched down the stairwell toward the main cathedral-like entrance.

An imp charged the Slayer. The 'white knights' behind him gasped as he sliced through the imp just like butter. The knife on his arm extending and cutting the imp in half. He didn't even break a sweat.

The Eternal One fought his way down the stairs. (if you could even call it that) Two undead soldiers rushed into the Slayer. He stuffed a pistol into one of their mouths and fired. Brain-matter splattering across the walls as he grabbed the other one by the face. He carried it for a few steps as it tried to squirm and wiggle free. It swiped at the Slayer but to no avail. The Hell Walker crushed its skull and the body fell limp on the stairs.

He arrived at the head of the cathedral. There was pure chaos. Sentinels and demons fighting mercilessly. The scene was scarring. A Cacodemon spotted the slayer and began to float toward him. He spits an energy ball at the Slayer as he closed the gap to him. The slayer let the fireball hit him. It had no effect on him. He pulled out his BFG-9000 and struck it into the Demons mouth. The demon's eyes widened as the weapon was fired. There was a flash of green light and the Demons were no more.

* * *

Issei Pov.

A portal had opened in the middle of the schoolyard. The old ones flooded through and ransacked the whole area. I had never seen so many demons. I was in the middle of a fight. We all here trying our best to hold them off but these attempts were fruitless.

I had taken a few fireballs from imps. I stumbled back to my knees. Their magic was more powerful than I had expected. I tried to shake it off but my armor was beginning to give in. These guys were going to be a tough challenge. A red laser beam hit me in the chest. **"Gahhh"** I gurgled as blood began to spill from my mouth. I stumbled and fell flat onto my face.

" **Issei!"** I could hear female screams of shock from behind me. The sounds of fighting intensifying around me. There were more screams as I tried to not succumb to my wounds. My vision went hazy as I watched the hellish creatures step around me. I heard a loud *thud* and saw a pair of dark green boots step before me. It can't be.

" **Issei"** This was a man's voice **"Get up you pussy"**

I turned and looked up to see the familiar praetor armor. There was a small hiss as the warrior pulled his helmet off.

I stared into that familiar face I had grown to know so well.

Kane smiled at me. He released a chuckle and knelt down next to me.

" **Come on and get up. You still have a couple of mother fuckers to prove wrong dontcha!"** He said. He was right. I nodded and gritted my teeth. I pressed up on my hands and knees. The blood streaming down my face was soothing with its' warmth. It was an insane feeling... I kind of understand why Kane loved it so much.

" **Issei come on we have to leave"** Rias called out.

Wait.

My thoughts began to flood through. They didn't even mention Kane. His triumphant return. Maybe they hadn't seen him yet. Or maybe...

As that fateful thought crossed my mind. The image of John Kane, my friend the Doom Slayer, faded into a black mist.

* * *

Hours later

Lord Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs and Lady Leviathan had an emergency meeting. They were nervous and unsure of how to deal with the situation.

" **What are we going to do?"** Lady Leviathan asked.

Azazel stood up and spok,e **"I have an Idea..."**

They all looked at him as he continued to speak.

" **We have to call him!"**

" **No!"** Sirzechs called out. **"He's too dangerous. It's not Kane anymore"** They knew exactly what Azazel had ment.

" **He is our only option. He is a wild card but he has the most experience fighting them."** Azazel pleaded. As Sirzechs shook his head.

" **I don't think we have much of a choice Lucifer..."** Michael spoke. **"I can contact him. I can teleport him"**

" **The Doom Slayer is our only option."** Leviathan said. Sirzech reluctantly agreed.

" **I'm calling him right now..."** Michael spoke and then paused for a second. His face turned stone cold and everyone looked at him.

" **What is it?"** Leviathan asked him.

" **He's already there..."**


	29. Red Mist

(Opening note! There is a poll up on my profile page! Please take the time to answer it. It would be greatly appreciated)

* * *

The center of the school had morphed. A deep gash opened up from within the earth. The Sky had turned red and the clouds a fiery orange. This would have been a gorgeous view if not for the demons and the cries of the damned. But for the Great Punisher, I suppose it was a gorgeous view. His feet stepped down into view of the camera. People oo'd and aa'd as he approached the center of the school. Nobody had ever seen someone of the likes of him. He pumped his combat shotgun and the battle was on.

The Slayer filleted a turned demon and proceeded to fire off rounds into a mancubus. Bloodshed and screams all around him. Innocentbloodshedd. He would surely have his way. He would avenge those slain tenfold. He continued to rip through the horde. He tore the demons limb from limb in his ravenous hatred. He paused for a moment as he heard other firearms around him.

Riley and two other Knight sentinels had followed him through the portal. He looked them over. It was a minor shock, he was used to fighting by himself but the company might not be so bad.

The battle raged on.

* * *

Previously(on doomslayer fucks ass)

A knight sentinel walked up to the Slayer. There were cheers as the demons fell into puddles of blood on the ground after the BFG shot. The sentinel clapped the Slayer on the shoulder and congratulated him on a job well done. The Slayer retaliated with a backhand. His intent was not to kill but to put the sentinel in his place. The Slayers words were loud and clear from the blow.

" **They've opened portals all over earth!"** The old General called out behind the Slayer. **"Knights we must move out!"**

Portals opened simultaneously and everyone spread out to find portals to close. The Great Punisher had just the place in mind.

* * *

" **Come on Issei I've got you"**

I heard Kiba speak to me. I was still a bit groggy from the blood loss. He wrapped his arms around me and my armor faded. I was normal Issei again. He pulled me up from the ground and began to drag me over to Rias and the rest of the OCR. They were heated in battle. Rias had informed us that portals were all around the world as I was laid down. I was in no shape to battle. I did my best to catch my breath as the battle waged on around me.

" **We are going to have to leave and regroup"** Rossweisse called out. She was right. We were losing this fight. It was pure chaos. All three of the factions had arrived to try and fight off the invasion. The sheer number of these old ones was insane.

Akeno rained down lightning from above as Rias held up a shield with one hand. She received a call in her other hand from Sirzechs. I watched as her face went from stern and battle ready to shock and fear.

" **We have to go right now!"** She cried out. Everyone turned to look at her while staying mindful of the enemies around them. **"He's here!"**

Portals opened up and everyone began to teleport out one by one through to the Gremory manor. I stumbled through a portal Rias had made for me. We arrived and began doing a head count.

" **Oh my god! Where is Koneko!"** Asia cried out.

* * *

" **We have reports of White Knights running around in the battlefield. They are killing the demons."** a servant reported to the group of leaders.

" **What are you talking about?"** SirZechs asked. **"Those can't possibly be what I think they are... Can they?"** He looked around the table and lord Michael shook his head slowly.

Michael stood up from the table and took a sip of water from the glass before him. Everyone watched as he turned his back to them and shook his head once again before finally speaking.

" **After the Great Betrayal from John Kane and the Unspeakable one. They hunted the Sentinels into near extinction. Those are in fact Knight sentinels. I sent this new Slayer their whereabouts so he could speak with them, or whatever his intent was."** Michael paused and turned around. He took another sip from his glass of water before placing a hand on the table as Azazel spoke.

" **In my research, I've read about it. It was referenced many times but I haven't been able to find anything else on it... is there anything you could tell us about it?"**

Michael returned to his seat and spoke once again. **"I don't know very much about it. I believe it had something to do with Corruption within the ranks. I asked Kane about it once but he didn't want to dwell on it. Now that I think about it. He was more than just some big dumb idiot. I know we always kind of like to think of the Slayers as such but that's just not the case. Most of the time there is a reason behind those he punishes. What went down between him and the sentinels must have been quite serious especially for him to give up his own kind but I am sure he had his reasons."**

* * *

Riley pov

Watching the Slayer fight first hand was incredible. The way he moved, the way he fought. His entire presence was just a crazy feeling in itself. I watched him rip through the horde furiously. I paused for a moment as the Green Warrior continued on his mission. The great General had sent me, Tanner and Nikki to 'accompany' the Slayer on his journey. The remaining forces had been dispatched around the world to take care of the other horde craters. We had fought through the school. Looks from passersby. Humans, Angels, Arch-Angels, and devils all watched in horror as we stormed through the school without mercy.

Tanner had been a childhood friend. We went way back we were almost brothers. Nikki... oh Nikki. I had a crush on her. We weren't really a thing yet but that was because I didn't make a move yet. I was always far too busy with our work or training. I guess I was just waiting for the right moment to make a move on her. It was silly of me to be like this, someone else might swoop in and take her from me. Haha not likely but the thought was still there.

I ripped through two imps. I had control over three weapons. A sword, a Rifle, and a shotgun. The three of us sentinels followed behind the slayer, cleaning up what he missed as we pressed on. We arrived at the entrance to the crater where the demons were flooding from. The four of us stood for a moment and peered down into the edge of the rift. There was a pathway leading down but demons were still coming from it. It was not as bad as the initial hit but there was still plenty flowing through.

We heard a scream. Well, there were lots of screams, but this one was of a little girl. We all turned to find the source of the scream. We broke out into a dead sprint, running toward the source of the scream. At one point I swear I saw the slayer just charge through a pinkie and it exploded into a bloody red mist. I skidded to a stop at the edge of a small clearing. The Slayer had beaten us there and he was already surveying the situation.

I saw a small Nekomata fighting against a group of three Arch-Angels. She was strong despite her appearance. She hit one of the ex-angels and he was knocked back quite a bit, but she took a magic missile from a different angel.

I looked at the Slayer. He still appeared to be analyzing the fight. Well... I wasn't quite sure anymore. He was watching it or appeared to be from behind the visor but I couldn't see his face so I had no idea what was actually going on behind that mask. The other two Sentinels showed up behind us as I tried to speak to the Slayer once again. Hoping to have a better outcome than the last time.

" **Come on Slayer, it's just some Devil girl, we should go close the portal and get out of here."**

The Slayer appeared to ignore me. His shotgun formed in his hands and he pumped it. He began his march toward the fight. We followed behind him but I was keen on keeping my distance.

I watched as he fired off shotgun rounds at one of the arch-angels who was floating. He fired three times before the being fell from the sky lifeless. He closed in on the second one and grabbed it by the throat. He clamped his gauntlet around its neck and squeezed. His head popped off almost comedically and the rest of his body fell to the ground. The Slayer turned his attention to the final ex-angel. She grabbed ahold of the little Nekomata and held her in a hostage position.

"You stay back! You monster! I have no problem with you!" She was getting hysterical. The small girl was beaten and tattered. His clothes were in tatters on her body. "Stay back or I'll kill this one. I know she's the one you are really after!" The little girl was frightened. No doubt from the sight of the Slayer.

" **Come on Slayer, let's just go, this little girl is not worth our time, we have a job to do."** Tanner spoke from my right side. The Slayer didn't move. He stood still but his shotgun faded and his arms fell to his side.

" **Go on and get out of here. I don't want any trouble!"** The angel cried out again.

I watched as he raised his right hand slowly. As if telling tanner to hold on for a moment.

A Desert Eagle formed in his hand and he fired off a single bullet. He was too fast. All I had seen was a blur but my eyes pieced it together after the angel fell dead with a bullet between her eyes. I took a closer look at the weapon in his hand. It was a very unconventional weapon for the Slayer to use. It was quite puny. For some reason the word 'DOOM' was etched into the side of the firearm.

The Nekomata was visibly scared of the Slayer, as she should be. He took one step forward toward her and she charged forward. She tried to punch him but he caught her fist with his own. The force of the blow sent air rushing out in all directions. He pushed her back and raised the weapon. She froze as he pointed the barrel at the small girl. What was he doing? Why was he going to save this girl just to shoot her?

As that thought crossed my mind he tilted the gun. I guess he was showing her the word on the side. He dropped to his knee and the girl formed a confused look on her face. He dropped the magazine from the weapon and it fell to the ground with a clatter. He racked the slide on the weapon and discharged the final bullet from the chamber. The girl gasped and rushed forward to hug the slayer. He greeted her with a hug and picked her up. He turned to face us.

I looked back and forth between Tanner and Nikki then finally back at the Slayer. Alright, what the fuck is going here?

* * *

AN: Just a friendly remind that this is a "FanFiction" So if you come in here to complain to me about a character from the Universe not being 100 percent Canon to the game or story or whatever you have come to the wrong place. This is my portrayal of the Slayer eternal.(if you don't like it, go make your own story I would love to read it honestly!) Not to mention the games not even fucking out yet. So anyway, just a friendly reminder that yeah this is also a new Slayer who's IMAGE is BASED off of the demo footage to a game that's not released yet. I love the fact that like nobody bats an eye at the fact that the Doom Slayers armor is fucking black goo but god forbid he murder a Knight Sentinel. Haha don't make me laugh. Anyway, thanks for reading thus far. And please quit busting my balls before I even get this story off the ground. Those of you who generally have actual gripes for something I neglected or fucked up I thank you! ( im gonna make the slayer a chick with huge tits in the next iteration) so stay tuned for that shit


	30. It's not time yet

It's not time yet...

* * *

" **You Slayer's are all the same"** VEGA's robotic voice came through the Eternal One's helmet. He stood before the three Knight Sentinels and began petting the small girl. Koneko purred as the Slayer stroked her. Riley shook his head as he began to question him.

" **What are you-"** The Slayer cut him off. His hand rose as if telling him to pause and stop while his head shook slowly. Riley stopped speaking as the Green warrior's hand turned and pointed toward the rift. The two nodded and began walking down the path toward the hell portal. The Knight Sentinels remained quiet while Koneko nestled into the Slayers armor as best she could. She purred softly from his pets.

" **We miss you Kane. I know you are in there."** She whispered as she gazed up into his visor, hoping for a glimpse of those familiar flaming red eyes.

The Slayer stopped dead in his tracks. His visor tilted down toward the girl. She froze and tensed up. He shook his head slowly as Riley and Co watched him.

" **I grow tired of explaining this. Kane is gone."** VEGA stated in a cold tone. The group continued their trek toward the hell portal. Koneko paused and tried to think of something else to say.

" **You said earlier they are all the same VEGA... What did you mean by that?"** She asked. The Knight sentinels listened in as well because they were curious.

" **They have a weak spot for cute things..."** Hearing that Koneko blushed a little bit. She swore she heard a faint chuckle from within the armor but that may have just been her imagination. The Slayer reached up and began petting her once again.

" **There was the rabbit Daisy. Flynn even had an affair with a fox Yokai though his memories are harder to access since I was integrated after he passed the power on... Ironic considering, he scolded Kane for the incident with the Dragon. There was also Kunou. I'm sure you remember that. Then there is you of course."**

Koneko blushed a bit more. She did remember the events with Kane and Kunou very well. Her cute had brought him back from deep within his mind. She pondered for a moment. Maybe he was still there. Trapped in the mind of this new slayer?

" **The past Slayers tend to 'teach' the new Slayers the ropes before they pass back into the void. This was not the case for the Eternal One. Kane opted out. The Eternal one is a special case indeed."**

This basically answered her question. Kane was still there. But he had declined to stay to speak with the new slayer. Why was that? He must have some reason.

The group arrived at the entrance to the rift. The portal lead toward a snowy field. Very unlike what one would expect from 'hell'.

" **Slayer!"**

The Knight Sentinels and the Hell Walker turned around to see The Occult Research Club standing above them across the rift. Rias was the one who had called out to them. They must have returned for Koneko.

The Slayer set Koneko down and pat her head slowly before she skittered off toward her family.

" **Thank you!"** Rias called out. The Slayer replied by Pumping his shotgun and firing off a round into the sky. He pointed. Sending a very clear message to the group. They took their leave.

The camera pans to follow them for a moment after they teleport out. Koneko begins to speak after being hugged by Rias. **"Kane is still in there... Also... Am I cute?"**

* * *

The Slayer stepped through the portal, his boots crunching in the snow as he turned around.

" **This is where our journey ends..."** Riley spoke. **"Our mission was to close the portal. We will not be joining you to take the fight to them... At least not yet. We must repair the damage the rifts have caused and wipe the minds of the mortals. It will be the largest mind wipe in history. All factions will be taking part in it."**

The slayer shrugged his shoulders. The snow beginning to build upon his armor slightly. There was a storm brewing. The Sentinels began to close the portal and the last thing they saw before it closed was something pierce the Slayers bicep. He looked down at it then flexed. The blade snapped and blood dripped from his arm. He then swung his arm with immense speed, cleaving the head of the demon clean off. With this, the portal closed.

The Slayer stood above the body of the monster that had hit him. He pulled what remained of the blade from his arm and the one immediately began to heal. He dropped the blade to the ground and began his march to end these beings.

" **The tracker was successfully placed. It is up and running. From what I can tell it is completely undetected."** VEGA reported

The Slayer raised a hand to his visor. A small screen opened up on his hud. On this screen was the Occult Research Club.

" **Very soon we will know everything."**

* * *

I stood before the council of Knight Sentinels. There were eight of them seated across a massive table with desks and chairs. I was in the center of the room. Adorned in white armor since this was a "special" matter. I much preferred my Praetor suit but this would have to do. Besides, it wasn't time yet.

" **John Kane... You stand before us on accusations of high treason..."**

I started to zone out. I folded my hands behind my back. I let my mind wander. Waiting for the moment, but it wasn't time yet.

" **There are 30 counts of murder, not to mention the three high officials you killed."**

They took everything from me. My fists tightened. My wife. My son died on the "battlefield". He was barely old enough to fight. It was a classic fake like in the era of the Spartans. They all fell back until my son was slaughtered then they continued their battle. They told me he died a hero. I knew better. My paranoia was running rampant. It was not time yet.

" **We have suspicion to believe you are also in contact with the Marauder. If you cooperate with us. We will make your death quick."**

So, they already knew. They couldn't possibly know our plan. The wretch would be ready soon. It was almost time. I reached up slowly. I grabbed ahold of my Knight helmet and removed it. I slowly placed it on the ground before me. These fools before me were involved in soul laundering and trafficking. This isn't what we stood for.

" **How do you plead to these accusations Kane?"**

A faint flash of light shined across my face from one of the skylights.

It was time.

" **Guilty!"** My praetor armor exploded from underneath the Knight armor, ripping it to shreds as I brought my foot down on the helmet. I crushed it beneath my boot and my minigun formed in my hands. The barrels on it began to spin and the bullets flew.

There was a crash from above me as the Marauder came crashing into the room. He slid down on a chain and unloaded shotgun rounds into the guards behind me. Bullets and magic bounced off my armor as the Wretch landed behind me as we cleaned out the room. Dozens of Sentinels laid dead at my hand.

" **Liking the upgrade to your suit Kane?"** The Demon spoke. The only Demon I could trust.

" **Yes. I must thank you again for the upgrade"** I spoke. We kicked open the door to exit the jury room. The firefight broke out once again.

" **I'll head to the Children's wing. Since I know you want more of a challenge you can take the barracks!"** I called out through the bullets and haze. We both nodded at each other. The plan was set. Nobody gets out alive.

* * *

An: Major assumption on my part. I think it will fit this story nicely though until we get more information on ETERNAL. Thank you guys for sticking with me


	31. A Bad Dream

The mass mindwipe took place. Everything returned to normal. The regular humans forgot all about the twisted events that had taken place earlier. The ORC had reports of the Slayer traveling through the portal. The Knight Sentinels helped mend the rifts before vanishing from where they came. Issei sat in the middle of class as his two best friends spoke of a weird dream, they both had. There was a warrior in green armor. If only they knew the truth. Issei thought to himself.

* * *

Riley and his squad arrived back at the Headquarters. As they landed from the teleportation something struck them as off. There was a puddle of blood before them. There was a lot actually but this one was fresh. It led to the stairwell. The three followed it up the stairs. There where bloody handprints all over the wall. There were some fresh bodies of Sentinels laying on the stairwell lifeless. The crew stepped over the bodies as they arrived at the door to the meeting room that had been used previously for the Eternal One.

The door stood ajar. Blood stains across it. Riley took the lead and pressed it forward. The three Sentinels arrived inside the room. They stood amidst the hellish scene inside. There were bodys strewn across the room. Charred remains smoldering as a loan body stood hanging in the center of the room. The old general had been strung up and unimaginable things done to him. His innards leaked out of him and he was barely recognizable.

Riley fell to his knees and wept. The old General was like a father to him. He had lost someone close.

" **Who could have done this."** Riley thought to himself out loud.

Tanner moved forward and pointed at something burning on a nearby table. Riley rose to his feet to examine what was burning.

An arrangement of body parts aligned in the shape of the mark of the Doom Slayer. All pieces aflame on top a blood-soaked table.

The Eternal One did this.

* * *

I stood amidst the snow. It was beautiful. The way it fell from the heavens. It would coat everything. Such a different place than you would expect 'hell' to be like. Everyone thinks of fire and brimstone but nobody ponders the fact that there are other elements as well. I always had an appreciation for the elements. I paused for a moment just to take in the view. I gazed down upon a horde of demons. The wound in my arm beginning to heal. The beast had gotten a jump on me. It had sunk its' teeth into me and drawn blood. I was used to bleeding though. I had infused my armor with some of Kane's magic healing factor. It wasn't as efficient as his was but it would do. The snow began to build up on my armor so I started to move once again. I had to track down the ArchVile.

Come to think of Kane. I hadn't seen him in a hot minute. Not since the tomb was dropped on him so to say. I had tried to visit his tomb on more than one occasion, but that dickhead Phobos was guarding it. He always had a stick up his ass. Even when he was alive. I heard a rumor that someone had made it past him and opened the tomb. Supposedly the Doom Slayer had returned but not many people spoke with me, so I wasn't sure if this was true or not. I wasn't quite the looker like Kane was. I suppose being an actual demon and not some fru fru humanesque demon with bat wings really set the tone for what kind of person I was. I didn't let this discourage me. Kane was one of the few friends I ever had. He looked past all the ugly on the outside and saw what was truly beneath these horns. He referred to me as 'the only demon he could trust'. Our pact was legendary. I had seen the monuments, grave markers, and everything in between. What we did has lived on in infamy. My part to it was kind of skewed and lack luster but I digress. I just wish people would quit calling me a wretch. I am the Marauder. I am to be feared.

Back to the ArchVile. I walked along the ledge of the cliff. Keeping an eye on the horde as I plotted a plan of attack. I heard gunshots in the distance. This was strange. Had someone beaten me to the punch? I waited to see just who it was that was coming through the underworld.

" **I'll be damned"** I whispered as I caught eye of the Doom Slayer. A smile broke out across my face, though it was hidden behind my facemask. John Kane... As I eyed the battle a bit closer, I noticed there was something off with his armor. It wasn't the same armor I had tampered with previously. I suppose he had someone else work on it...

No. This wasn't Kane. There were minor differences in his fighting style. The average person wouldn't recognize it but I could. I was probably the only person to see his fighting style so close. I knew it very well. This was not John Kane. It clicked in my mind. I knew how being the Slayer worked. Kane must have either Died or passed it on to another. But who? That was the question on my mind. I continued to watch as this imposter cleared out the basin of demons. As the last demon fell, the Slayer paused for a moment and reloaded his double barrel shotgun. He froze. Something was up.

His weapon twitched in my direction. A meat hook flew up at me, it was moving with incredible speed. I was prepared for this though. I grabbed ahold of the hook and leapt off the side of the cliff. My battle ax gleaming bright red as I brought it down upon this new slayer. My ax collided with his sword. Both weapons hissing and glowing brightly as we muscled for rank.

" **Who are you and what have you done with Kane?"** I growled. I gazed into the visor to try and see any facial features but I came up empty handed.

" **We are the Eternal One. John Kane has met an untimely end."** I heard the Robotic voice of VEGA answer me.

" **Shut the fuck up VEGA, I'm talking to the big bastard wearing Kane's armor!"** I sneered. I pressed against this slayer with all my might. He gave in and slide back. We stopped and glared at each other. Well I could only assume. I know I glared at him but what was going on behind that mask was beyond me.

Anyway...

The 'Eternal one' tensed up. He messed with his gauntlet as his blade faded into a black mist. He then reached up to his mask. He twisted it slightly and there was a hiss. He removed his helmet...

" **Ah...I see... I think talking with VEGA will be fine then..."**


	32. The Dark Carnival

The Eternal One put his visor back on as me and VEGA came to an agreement. We were going to hunt the Archvile together. With this settled, we set out. We worked well together. Not as well as I did with Kane but this new Slayer would do. I wanted to avenge my dead wife. The Archvile had run amuck not just on earth but across the heavens and hell as well. (dead wife seems to be a recurring theme in this story) We set out, quickly losing count of followers we had slain. We blazed a trail across the lands finally arriving at a massive colosseum. Red flags adorned the top of the circular structure.

* * *

I had just finished saving Asia. Rias and co teleported us all back into the Hyoudou household. The crew began to chatter about the events that had just occured.

" **and then he shot that guy and the other one too"**

I chuckled softly as I made my way to the fridge for a victory drink. I poured something quick and began to sip.

" **Kane!"** I heard rias call from the living room. I took another big sip of my drink as I emerged into the room.

I raised my eyebrows at rias, indicating that I was there and listening as I plopped on the couch next to Kiba and Asia. Rias began to speak but paused as Asia raised a hand to my face. Her hand began to glow faintly as I felt the scars on my face begin to fade. After another moment longer, she placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

" **Thank you for saving me"** she said with a smile. I smiled in return as I was flooded with thanks from the rest of the crew. Koneko stood up and moved before me. She looked me in the eyes and I raised an eyebrow at her. She turned around and plopped in my lap. There was an ahh from the crowd as I began to pet her and her tail swished slowly. I noticed Akeno and Xenovia giving a slight hmph of jealousy but the overall mood was great! This was the first time Koneko ever sat in my lap. Though it would become a regular occurrence afterward.

* * *

Two days passed. I had continued my teaching at the academy. Snatching phones of people who would show off my amazing acrobatics because quite frankly I didn't want to try and explain what I had done to them. I made up some bullshit story about how I was ex-military. I don't remember all the details to it, but that was it. I had made it a rule that nobody talks about it unless they wanted to run laps. The problem was solved.

Azazel and Rossweisse invited me to go out to a concert. It was some band that I was not familiar with...

Limp Bizkit

Interesting name for a band. Anyway, I did some research for the concert. They were alright and I wouldn't have to stab myself in the ears to survive the concert at least. They had a song about rolling. Very interesting stuff. As the week came to a close, we prepared ourselves for the concert at hand.

Everyone got dressed up for the occasion. I made sure to 'pack' my extra ballistic vest. It was a habit to have it on. It was more of a reminder of who I was.

We started drinking. The concert began and the group made it through around 3 songs before I spotted a weird light back behind the stage. I was a little tipsy but nothing too crazy. I thought I was hallucinating but I was wrong. One of the stage lights had hit something shiny behind the stage.

A sniper scope.

Something was wrong. Who was holding a rifle up behind the stage? I thought maybe they were trying to take out these guys on stage. Generally, for fame but my thoughts turned to myself as I spotted the bullet. I didn't have long to react the best I could do was try to turn to dodge the bullet. I wasn't fast enough. I felt the bullet enter my body. My arm fell to the floor. It had been separated at the shoulder.

Screams rained out as the sound of the high caliber rifle caught up with the bullet. The crowd began to disperse and the band rushed off stage.

" **Rossweisse, put up a shield."** I ordered. Remaining calm. I had been shot before. But now that I think of it. It has been a lot more when I'm with the ORC. The duo watched me as I leaned down to pick up my arm. I pressed it back where it should be and held it there as the tendon began to mend, I flexed my hand as I turned to speak with Azazel.  
 **"Call Rias. Let her know we are fine. Begin the mind wiping... mask my image from everyone's view"**

He nodded as he tried to inform me of the best tactical way to take care of the situation. Some bullshit about how the sniper had the high ground … My armor formed around me as I raised a hand up. He closed his mouth and knew exactly what I meant. Both their eyes went wide. They knew who I was but they were about to experience my wrath first hand.

Two pairs of Knight Sentinels entered on the sides of the stage. The 'Sniper' leaped down onto the stage and glared at me. This meant five enemies total.

" **John Kane. For your sins against the Sentinels, we are here to bring you to justice."** The Sniper spoke. I immediately recognized him as Deimos. Phobos's twin brother.

" **Come to avenge your brother?"** I spoke as we entered into a standoff. The battle between me and his brother was legendary. Anytime I fight anything it is pretty amazing but I shall save that particular battle for later.

The rest of the battle with Deimos... Is history. The only person who knows what happened to them is me. And I intend to keep that to myself. I have a special kind of hatred for the Knight Sentinels. I have a special kind of hatred for a lot of things but Knight Sentinels really do it for me. They are like cockroaches. Hard to kill and they multiply if not kept in check.

I arrived at the Hyoudou household. My armor was off and I was carrying both Rossweisse and Azazel who had both been knocked unconscious. I held Rossweisse over my shoulder and Azazel under my arm. Rias greeted me at the door. She was a little freaked out. I suppose a guy drenched in blood carrying what at the time were the two most powerful members of your team in his arms unconscious is a tad bit concerning. I laid them both down on the couch.

" **Kane what happened? Azazel told me everything was fine. I know you guys used the mind wipe. And when I tried to use magic to look in on you all I got was a loop of you guys eating pie at a picnic."**

I busted out laughing. Azazel had done a good job masking me after all. I smiled my signature smile as I looked at the ground. **"Everything is fine."**

" **No everything is not fine. You are covered in blood and our mentors are unconscious. Don't make me ask them when they wake up!"**

Rias put her hands on her hips. She was trying to play 'that' card. It wouldn't work here.

" **The only person who knows what happened, that's still alive. Is me. They were knocked out early into it. I brought them back for you. It. Is. Fine."**

I turned to take my leave. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my jacket pocket and plopped one into my mouth.

" **Early into what?!"** Rias called out to me as I opened the front door and walked out. The door closed behind me and I heard a very distinct UGH of frustration as I lit the cigarette.

The world began to twist in a dark horrorscape.

I laid strapped up against a wall. The familiar black goo covering me. I was in a constant state of pain. It was worse than waterboarding. I could not breathe at times. I would be twitching and squirming but I got used to it by this point. I lost my sense of time and space in this place. Flynn looked at me and shook his head.

" **That's how it went. You should know this. You never left me."** I spoke. Forcing my voice out of me.

" **Of course, we never left. But That doesn't mean we always could see what you were doing. Being trapped in this void is a terrible fate. You know this Kane. You were also smart enough to block our view."**

" **I think it's funny how you seem to think I am trapped here."** I began with a smirk. I flexed my muscles and pointed at the chains holding me. **"This bullshit can't hold me. Why am I even locked up in the first place"**

" **You were supposed to be the one..."** He frowned and looked at me. **"You are in chains because you are a sociopath. You are psychotic and cannot be trusted. You have the highest body count out of all of the Slayers in existence. Most of which however are needless casualties of how you operate."**

He stood before me and crossed his arms. I just smiled at him. He didn't understand. I didn't fully understand. I did have a high body count. I just did what I was told. I... did what VEGA told me...

" **This new guy though. He's pretty good. He's got a plan."** He spoke as he turned his back on me. He waved a hand as a screen appeared before us. I saw through the Eternal one's eyes. My friend the Wretch was there. They were fighting. Going to find to Archvile no doubt. They entered into a great Colosseum.

* * *

As we stepped into the circular construct the enemies stopped. There was an erie silence as we passed through it. VEGA had sensed the Archvile was here but where exactly?

We arrived in the center of the stadium. Pausing in the center of the dusty field. There began a meticulous ticking. Me and the new Slayer looked to one another as a giant party popper went off in the stands and confetti shot into the air. As it floated down toward us fireworks began to go off. There was a giant column rose before us. On top of that column stood the Archvile... but something was off. His face was painted up. He was wearing clown face paint.

" **Welcome to my Dark Carnival!"** As he began to speak the scene began to shift into a carnival. Lots of rides and bright flashing lights. I felt a bit uneasy. I think this guy may be crazy.

" **This is just perfect yes perfect. Right on schedule. And I see you brought company!"** The Archvile sneered **"Have fun in my carnival! Be sure you stop at the Cotton Candy stand!"** He rose his arms and flames shot out before him. Within the flames demons and Zombies began to form. They all had their face painted. Not exactly the same as the Archvile but still with that gruesome clown look. They flooded toward us as me and the Eternal one broke out into a dead sprint throughout the Carnival. We were in for a long night.

* * *

I took the time in the first rundown to leave gaps of time so I could come back and edit them or "fill in plot holes" as I put it originally. I think now is the optimal time to do that. For those of you who missed John Kane. You can experience him a bit more for the time being.


	33. My ToyBox

Warning for those of you starting here. ( woah what is this update) Start from the Chapter "unity" It will get you caught up to here. I am finishing all of John Kanes story here. We will get there very soon Thank you

* * *

If I thought he 'might' be crazy before I was sure as shit positive now. The Slayer and I had ducked into an alleyway to catch our breath. I looked over at the Slayer his chest was moving up and down at a frantic pace, just like mine. He was only human after all. I never thought I would say this but...

" **There are too many of them"** I spoke as I kept my gaze on the Slayer. He nodded in response.

There was suddenly a string of prerecorded gunshots over the speakers that filled up the carnival. This was followed by a weird 90's beat and a caller id tone.

" **We're sorry. The person you are calling is dead!"**

" **What the fuck?"** I said

This beat continued as monitors shot out of various places. The zombies began to groan as they finally found us. On the monitor the Archvile stood. He was holding a microphone and pressed it up against his mouth.

" _ **I was like six, I used to get dissed by the chicks**_  
 _ **And everyone would chase me and hit me with bricks**_  
 _ **And rocks and sticks and calling me names**_  
 _ **And filled my lunchbox with frogbrains (eeww!)"**_

The Slayer and I looked back and forth between one another once again. What was this? Some kind of weird horror rap? He had to have rehearsed this too. The demon began to dance on the screen as if he was in a music video. This had taken another weird turn. We began to move once again. We fired off rounds into the horde to clear a path as this twisted beat continued to play.

" _ **When I left school, it was much iller**_  
 _ **My daddy was a serial killer**_  
 _ **And how about that, he'd always make me sit in the back**_  
 _ **With all his dead bodies on my lap (move!)"**_

His ugly face was plastered across all of these video monitors. There were so many of them that we couldn't help but see him. We were fighting for our life while this maniac was performing for us.

" _ **When I got home, enough of the static**_  
 _ **Hammer and tools, went up to the attic**_  
 _ **Never knew any other girls or boys**_  
 _ **Only my toys, toys, toys"**_

We ran around the carnival. Shooting and slicing through demons as we tried to think of the best plan of attack.

" _ **Bang! Clang! Hammer and twist**_  
 _ **Nobody knows I exist, and I'm pissed**_  
 _ **But I won't be mentally scarred**_  
 _ **Instead I make toys, toys of the graveyard"**_

This beat was quite catchy. No! I shook my head. I can't be distracted. Maybe that was his goal. To distract us as the horde overwhelmed us.

" _ **Monday, ringing the bell**_  
 _ **It's all about show and tell, might as well**_  
 _ **Show all these bastards just what I got**_  
 _ **Yo, check out my toy box!"**_

A giant flashing arrow appeared before us. We both followed the arrow. It was clearly pointing to something. We sprinted down the direction that it was pointing. But something was off. The music went into a weird interlude but we continued to move. Zombies and the condemned appeared on either side of us. They weren't moving however. They pointed. In the same direction as the arrow. We slowed to a walk. The sick and contorted beings along the sides were no longer attempting to attack us. They just stood ominously and pointed while we walked. We arrived at a Tilt-A-Whirl ride.

" _ **We got dead bodies everywhere you look**_  
 _ **All the nerds sitting up front got cooked**_  
 _ **Others start screaming and making a dash**_  
 _ **So I start handing out toys fast at last"**_

* * *

It didn't take very long for us to catch up to the Slayer. Vengeance on our mind. Pushing us to our limits and no doubt a reason for a hasty catch up. We made our way slowly into the giant colosseum. It was the largest structure we had ever seen.

 _ **"You like slinkies, we got slinkies**_  
 _ **Only mine like to wrap around your face**_  
 _ **And stretch, twist, kazoom**_  
 _ **And whip your body all over the fuckin room"**_

We heard this weird song playing. As we neared the center of the stadium it grew louder.

 _ **"So come, one at a time**_  
 _ **Open your gift and what you will find**_  
 _ **Is a toy, my friend, that you'll never forget**_  
 _ **It's not everyday that you get your skull split"**_

We arrived at the entrance to a giant carnival. The flashing lights were almost blinding. This obnoxious song continued but there must be some deeper meaning to it?

 _ **"You like soldiers, we got soldiers**_  
 _ **Made with rubber and steel, they look real**_  
 _ **But I wouldn't just toss em under your bed**_  
 _ **That's how you get an axe to the forehead (oww)"**_

"Keep your eyes open He must be here!" I spoke to Tanner and Nikki. We prepared for the fight as we moved through the Carnival. But to our dismay we found not a soul in sight.

 _ **"And don't let em sit around all day**_  
 _ **Come home and find you mom, dead in the hallway**_  
 _ **'cause they can be nifty**_  
 _ **All the toys are shifty, haha, in my toy box"**_

* * *

The great leaders sat around a table once again. Discussing what to do about the Slayer.

" **I read about an item called the Crucible. It has the capabilities to drain power. It may be used to weaken him enough to trap him within the tomb once again."** Azazel spoke

The others look between one another for a moment.

" **Why do you always go to the violent route Azazel"** Lord Michael said with a laugh.

" **Thats not the violent route. It may be the most 'peaceful' way to take care of him. I think keeping someone with that king of power locked away would be way smarter than letting him roam free"** Azazel spoke trying to defend himself.

" _ **That's not a toy, hey, wait a minute**_  
 _ **Don't fuck around, homie, you can lose an eye with it**_  
 _ **That's my double blade razor whip chop jimmy**_  
 _ **And it's mine, motherfucker, so gimme gimme"**_

 _ **The scene changes slowly from the great leaders to the Slayer and Wretch fighting for their life. The weird song playing in the background as The Leaders continue their debate. This would also switch to the Knight Sentinels wandering the carnival. Never finding another living thing.**_

" **Why don't we just invite him and talk to him. Kane was reasonable maybe we can work with this new guy"** Lady Leviathan spoke

" **He isn't reasonable. He is nothing like Kane."** Sir Zechs spoke

" **Alright alright then how do we get this crucible?"** Michael said

" **That's the tricky part... The Slayer has it... "**

" _ **You want toys, you come to the right place**_  
 _ **Try my little toy, Mutilating Mental Case**_  
 _ **Wind him up, let him go among all of ya**_  
 _ **Then BANG! serial slaughterer"**_

* * *

Koneko and Gasper sat on the couch in the living room. It was later into the night and they were watching a movie. Koneko nestled into gasper as the pair watched the romantic comedy with the lights off.

 _ **"Your turn, reach in and get lucky**_  
 _ **Oh look, he pulled out a rubber ducky**_  
 _ **It make a funny sound and then BANG!**_  
 _ **Blew the fingers off his fuckin hand"**_

 _ **The scene begins to fade back and forth between the pair and the gunfight between The Eternal one and the undead hordes. They had finished riding the tilt-A-Whirl and were battered an bruised. Due to the indescribable things that happened during the ride. They we in a headed battle as the Night Sentinels searched for them.**_

 _ **"Don't stop, class ain't done yet**_  
 _ **I remember you calling me poindexter**_  
 _ **Bookworm brainy, my aggrevation**_  
 _ **Went into these little creations"**_

Gaspers mind began to wander as he held his girl close. He missed Kane. He in fact had helped him snag the girl of his dreams. "Koneko lives" The words he could still hear as if Kane was whispering in his ear. He almost flinched as he heard the Gunshots from the Desert Eagle that Kane carried. That memory was painful but it was essential. It made him into who he was today. It pushed him to be the person he needed to be. The person that they all needed him to be.

 _ **"Reach in, you might find something wicked**_  
 _ **Wicked, scary, chop bang pickadery**_  
 _ **Off with your head, a robot with a sword**_  
 _ **But now he's looking at me, but what for?"**_  
 _ **Line**_

The wretch and Slayer dove into the cotton candy stand. As they hit the ground there was a giant metal clang.

 _ **"Oh, I love this record." The final words of the song repeating as it began to fade.**_

The clang was made by a giant metal trap door that the duo had hit when they landed.

" **We're fucking idiots."** The wretch said as he opened it and then looked at the slayer. **"I'm willing to bet this psychopath is in here. Lets go"**

* * *

If you haven't already. Google the song haha


	34. DIG! BURY ME!

" **Welcome to the Tilt A Whirl... wait no... no no no... haha..."** The voice echoed throughout the halls. As soon as I get my hands on this idiot. Ooo I cannot wait.

" **All you mother fuckers are gonna die!... No... Maybe? HAHAHA"** The laughter grew as the demon and I headed through this tunnel. I was impartial to him. I wanted this psycho just as much as he did. We would work together to see that this moron saw a fitting end.

We continued to travel through this tunnel. It opened up into a giant room. In the center was the Archvile.

 **"Ah yes. Right on time! Welcome!"**

The Demon and I stared at the Archvile. He seemed far too cheery for someone who was about to meet his end. I raised my shotgun and the demon responded by waving his hand in my direction.

 **"Nuh uh huh! Not until I've had my say!"** My shotgun melted into black mist. With this, zombies and turned creatures grabbed ahold of our ankles and wrists. We struggled but to no avail. We were trapped.

" **I've no doubt that you will kill me! In fact I plan on it!"** The ArchVile moved forward, laughing in the face of the Marauder. The other demon didn't take this very well and spit on the painted-up freak. The ArchVile wiped the saliva from his face and continued to laugh. He then drove his fist into the Marauders gut, causing him to grunt and gasp. This blow knocked the wind out of him.

 **"All of you mother fuckers need to learn! I am running this show! For the time being... I have been here for far too long to put up with your shit. You have had it far too easy."** The ArchVile said as he pointed an accusing finger at the Marauder. **"You don't remember what it was like. The way it used to be. They would ridicule us. Make fun of us. We were not their favorite. All the other devils favored the prissy humanoid ones. Those half breeds. Impure demons. God himself favored them over us! And yet you still support them!"**

He turned to face me. **"That was the only thing you did right! Not necessarily you. But KANE! Tell him I said that won't you HAHA... that fool deserved what he got. Leaving someone like you in charge of that much power. Not to mention you are a filthy human. A Parasite. You and your kind... All you do is leech off of others and destroy your environment for your own selfish needs. Multiple times you almost wiped yourselves from existence. HAHAHA... Sorry that always makes me laugh. You guys are so stupid. I don't understand why the GREAT CREATOR created you. Made in my image he said. He was just as stupid as you are. You deserve to be wiped from existence."**

" **This brings me to you"** He sneered at me **"You Slayers are all mindless. Brutes who just slaughter whomever you deem fit. You hunted us for so long. You still do! Never learn...**

 **…BLOOD! GUTS! FINGERS AND TOES! … Chicken hunting... no no NO NO!"** He shook his head. Pacing back and forth. This guy... this thing was insane. Making no sense and just muttering jibberish at this point.

" _ **He has a point"**_

My eyes widened. VEGA the robotic voice of VEGA had spoken those words. My eyes widened behind my mask I would open my mouth to speak to VEGA but I could not.

 **"In my experience the ArchVile is correct. The world would be far better without the human race polluting it. You have a purposeless existence. Riddled with peace and love and other meaningless excuses to justify your existence"**

What was VEGA getting at? This was very concerning. I began to feel myself losing control of my body. The suit and my own body... All I could do was watch. I was trapped inside my body and this suit. My own prison!

The archvile was muttering some more nonsense but grew gradually louder until he was screaming.  
 **"DIG! BURY ME!... DIG! UNDERNEATH EVERYTHING THAT I WAS!"**

" **You see. I have an ace in the hole! Yes yes. They should be here shortly. But I will be dead by the time they arrive. Alright. Let's get this started shall we?"**

He snapped his fingers and we were released. However, I could not move.

" **before we start. How about you both stand in the corner and scream with me?"**

My hands moved on their own. My knuckles cracked as I heard VEGA speak.

" **I shall not forgive this one for what he has done. I will dispose of him first before I begin the extermination."**

He would make quick work of him, for I was not in control anymore. All I can do is watch.

* * *

The fight was over before it started. The ArchVile never stood a chance against the Slayer. Let alone the expert calculations of VEGA. The Slayer stared down at the lifeless body of the ArchVile.

" **Good job. What will you do now?"** The Wretch asked.

The Slayers response to this was producing a shotgun and firing it directly into the chest of the Demon. This was so fast that he could not react. It was uncalled for. The wretch looked down at the gaping hole in his chest. He clutched it then fell backwards.

As this happened a black mist exploded from out of the Slayer. A black arm reached out of his chest and began to claw it's way free. A head and shoulders appeared shortly after. A scream and growl could be heard from the creature. **"You are making a grave mistake!"** A familiar voice yelled. After this the black mist and person receded back into the Slayers body.

The Knight sentinels, which had watched all of this go down, stepped out from the shadows. The Slayer turned his attention to them. He would make quick work of them. Worthless human parasites.

* * *

Alright so long-awaited chapter. (and a short one at that) I have been working on my other story! I apologize. I finished fleshing this out and then moved on to a different story before I finished typing all of this up. I will however put that story on hold now until I finish this. There will be like 2 or 3 more chapters. Lots of song references in this chapter. The Archvile loves metal apparently. Haha anyway expect more soon! Also We still don't know what the actual slayer eternal looks like! Why can he not speak? is he scared of VEGA? or did VEGA lock his jaw?


	35. Did you miss me?

The Slayer eternal had teleported into the town of Kuoh. Landing in the middle of the street he began slaughtering the very people he and so many others had fought to save. VEGA had gone mad. He cut through countless innocent people. Bullet casings flew through the air and red mist was everywhere. This was a pure tragedy.

" **Slayer! What has gotten into you?"** Sirzechs asked. He, along with Azazel and many other higher ranked beings had entered into the slaughter.

" **Worthless p-parasites"** The voice of VEGA came out. It was a bit jittery and something was clearly wrong.

Eyes widened as the Slayer charged the beings **"You ma-y Perhsi along whit the-m"**

The battle was one. The Slayer charged them. A flurry of magic blasts bombarded the Slayer as he attempted to fight them head on. The magic blasts were no use however. They were either dodged or had no visible effect on the Slayer. He closed in on Lord Michael. Ripping through countless angels. Pulling wings and cutting them to pieces with various weapons as he closed the gap. He leapt into the air. The look of fear painted on Michaels face as the glowing red eyes from behind the visor stared into his very being. This was cut short however. Michael dodged the incoming blow from the arm blade but this was only because of the black goo the had begun to protrude once again from the Slayers body.

A black arm reached out, clawing its way free, followed by a head that looked as if it was gasping for air.

" **I WANT MY BODY BACK!"**

The Slayer pressed the goo back inside of himself as he tried to regain control of his body. Everyone paused. Shocked and concerned at the sight they had just witnessed. They decided that ranged attacks would probably be the best option but this would still be difficult because off the sheer amount of firepower the Slayer was capable of unleashing.

The battle raged on. Many lives were lost. Innocent humans, Countless devils and angels were slain in the process but it appeared that nothing was working against the Eternal One. He was just too powerful.

He closed in once again, this time on Azazel in his golden armor. Azazel attempted to distance himself but it was no use. He took a blow to the gut, causing him to spit up a bit of blood onto the inside of his armor. VEGA followed up by grabbing the Arch-Angels arm and bringing his elbow down on it. The cracking sound echoed throughout the ruins of the city. This along with the cry of pain from Azazel was very nerve racking. The Slayer picked the 'lesser being' up by the throat. He hoisted him into the air and drove his arm blade deep into his chest. As the blade was inserted Azazel cried out and many magic blasts were shot at the Slayer but they had no effect.

Suddenly black goo began to coat the fist of the Slayer. The amount of goo was quite remarkable. As this happened VEGA appeared to be losing his mind. Lots of beeping and computer-generated whirrs could be heard. The Goo dripped off of the Slayers arm onto the ground between Azazel and the Doom Slayer. This Goo quickly formed the shape of a person. VEGAS eyes flickered as this new 'person' materialized in front of him. As the goo faded into this new 'person' his look was revealed. He was wearing Slayer armor. Well not any that anyone had ever seen before. It was not like the Eternal Ones and was not like Kanes. The armor was bare bones but fit like a glove. It showed off this person's abs and biceps. His gloves were just generic combat gloves but one hand had brass knuckle spikes on it.

This new 'Slayer' drove his arm down on the blade inside of Azazel and it shattered. Azazel stumbled back as the 'new' Slayer head butted VEGA. VEGA was hardly fazed but took a single step back from the blow. This new guy jumped and spun around. Bring his leg down across VEGA's face. The force from this kick was powerful enough to crack VEGAS visor.

The two exchanged blows but this new guy was all over the Robot VEGA. He just couldn't keep up... until.

The Eternal One punched the newbie in the stomach. But right before the punched connected a Karambit formed in the eternal one's fist. The blade sunk into the New Guys abs. A grunt could be heard as the blow connected. VEGA attempted to move the blade further into his victims' body but the Slayer was fast. He grabbed ahold of VEGAS wrist with both hands and head butted him once more. As he did this, he forced the blade from his body and brought it up to shoulder level. The two muscled for rank. As they both tried to fight over the weapon. A few more seconds of this then VEGA flipped his wrist and the blade cut through the Slayers wrist and hand. Blood began dripping from the Slayers wound as he jumped back. His wounded hand clenched into a fist and another grunt could be heard slightly from within the visor. The two then jumped back into it. The Slayer was completely focused on disarming VEGA. He brought his fist down on VEGA's arm multiple times until he finally released his grip on the weapon. It clattered to the ground as the two were in a deadlock. This was broken rather quickly however. The Slayer took control and opened a portal. He spun VEGA around and hip tossed him into the portal and then it closed.

This new Slayers chest rose up and down. The was an intense fight. The other beings around had resorted to just watching it go on. One Slayer was bad enough but two was even worse. This new guy looked across the faces of the beings here. The ORC, Sirzechs, and even a wounded Azazel. His injured hand clenched closed as blood dripped dripped down his hand. With his other hand he reached up and grabbed his helmet. He slowly pulled it off from his head and dropped it to the ground.

The familiar face of a friend was hidden beneath that mask. The Grizzled and now bearded face of JOHN KANE was the secret that the mask had held. A smile cracked across his face as he said four words.

" **Did you miss me?"**


	36. Soliloquy

I was bombarded with hugs. I was back... well not completely but we will get to that. I smiled as I was surrounded by friends. Questions flew at me a million miles an hour. I would have loved to answer each and every one of them. My body however had a different idea. I clutched the wound in my gut and coughed. I covered my mouth before the cough but it was no use. They saw. Blood and black goo coming from my mouth. Immediately everyone was concerned for me. Ha... I wouldn't last long.

" **We don't have much time... It's only a matter of time until VEGA returns. We have to get ready. I have a plan though."**

That was all that needed to be said in that moment. We were quickly moved to the Gremory household via teleporter. The "adults" met in a massive room. It was sound proofed with magic. What was said in this room was confidential. The young ones didn't need to hear it.

" **When I separated from VEGA I took about half of everything that made us the Slayer. I have half the healing factor. Half his arsenal... you get the idea. Now this can play out a few ways. I could go into hiding. With us disjointed our body's will begin to deteriorate. There is no real telling how long that will take, or how many more innocent lives VEGA will take with him. I however don't plan on going out like that"** I laughed. That was never my style. Sitting around and acting like a pussy waiting for the day I could finally die.

I coughed. More blood and goo coating the arm and a bit dripping onto the floor. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. The other higher beings watched as I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and pulled the top off it. I took a big gulp and pointed as I continued.

" **This however..."** I said as the crucible appeared in my hand **"Haha! This is the key!"** I set it down on the table and looked around. **"Now this is how we are going to do it"**

* * *

We exited the room. The higher beings left. There were preparations to take care of.

" **We know you used magic to block us. What exactly are you planning Kane?"** Rias asked me. The ORC gathered around. They looked at me accusingly. I had a bad reputation of doing reckless things. This of course would be no exception.

" **Listen..."** I reached out and pet koneko who purred softly **"I didn't leave you guys out. This is what I want you to do..."**

* * *

Everything was in place. Everything would go according to plan. Well, it goes a little something like this. All plans are perfect... that is until they come into contact with the enemy. or some bullshit like that.  
[John Kane steps back from the camera and takes a big swig of whisky] Let us see how this unfolds.

[Kane winks]

* * *

VEGA had decided to take out the devils first. Then he would move onto heaven and then finally earth. An undisclosed amount of time passes before he finally makes it to a giant demon city. He is spotted and watched very closely by Kane and the others. This city had already been evacuated by the devil king. VEGA walks down the street and there is not a soul. At-last VEGA spots a familiar blue-haired chick down the street. He moves to her, quickly establishing that she is a devil as he tries to close in on her she slips out of his view into an alley. He arrives in the alley and there is nothing there.

VEGA hears a whistling sound as he turns around to see a blonde-haired man standing some distance from him. His sword in hand he stretches and teases VEGA. Once again before the machine can close the gap he vanishes out of existence.

VEGA was beginning to lose his patience. Someone was screwing with him.

" **Hey hot stuff"**  
VEGA looks up to see A black haired chick along with a red-haired chick on top of the buildings next to him. The machine leapt up. Climbing his way to the top of the buildings and there was not a trace of the two girls.

" **Yoohoo!"** (not the drink)

A small girl with blonde hair and boy (also with blonde hair) could be seen from within the building through a window. VEGA jumped down from atop the building (superhero landing) and as he landed the two vanished. His patience was wearing thin. He drove his fist through the glass window out of frustration.

" **Easy there hotshot"**

A small girl with white hair and cat ears stood down the street. She had emerged from a side alley. As she did a boy with brown hair also emerged.

" **I bet you're packing a millimeter peter. Nothing like Kane's Foot long Dong"** The boy laughed and they vanished with the wind.

" **KANE!"** The frustated voice of VEGA ringing out through the empty town.

" **Quit toying with me!"** The machine growled as he turned around. Looking, waiting for an attack. VEGA had fallen right into Kane's trap.

" **As you wish."**

Kanes hands spun VEGA around as he drove his spiked knuckles square into VEGAS face.

* * *

My fist collided with this machine. The spiked knuckles I wore tore straight through his visor. The Visor flew off. I could see his face. His mouth was sewn shut. The decayed flesh exposed organs were a sight to behold. I suppose not even death could stop the Slayer. I immediately felt a bit sorry for that Slayer. He didn't deserve this. I had kind of hoped that he was still in there and maybe he could help me regain control and defeat VEGA but there was no hope for that now. He deserved far better. He was just doing what he was told.

VEGA leapt back I had lunged forward and had attempted to drive the blade into his chest. I was hoping I could have a one and done but that was not going to be the case however.

" **Everything is in place, kane!"**

" **Got it"**

It was all up to me now. I had to do my part. Play my role in this story.

Bullets flew at me they ripped into my flesh. I grunted out in pain. I couldn't stay here. I coughed and dove into a nearby building. Shattered glasses slicing me up as I tried to reposition. I didn't like my odds in that fight. I needed to rethink and regroup. Take a different fight. Come from a different angle.

As I crawled, I heard magic blasts and gunfire. I could only guess someone else had gotten involved. Even after I had instructed them not to. I made it into the next room.

" **no no no! This operation is falling apart!"**

I ripped my helmet off and dropped it to the ground. A bottle of whiskey appeared in my hand. One of my own special stash. I took a few big gulps. Liquid courage. Hah! That's just what the doctor ordered. I had to get back into this. And I knew just the way.

A familiar looking chaingun appeared in my hand. Yeah. This would do. You know I always wanted to go out like this. Bottle in one hand and a big fucking gun in another. My body count I was taking with me currently would be debatable but everything else was falling into place.

I kicked down the door to the building I was in and stepped out. I took another big gulp of whiskey as my chain gun spun to life. Bullets flew and casings popped out the side. Serafall and Sirzechs had in fact gotten involved against my wishes. They quickly moved out of my way as they saw I was no longer fucking around.

VEGA noticed very quickly and dove into a building. Similar to the way I had. I stood in the street and unloaded rounds into the building. I used my sixth sense to try and pinpoint his location. I sprayed through the walls following his silhouette. He was a blur. Hell, I am sure you would be hauling ass too if a pissed off drunkard was firing a minigun at you.

" **Come on you big hgurgh b-bastard."** I coughed. Blood, goo and a bit of booze came back up. Oh, I was losing it. I may have gone overboard with the alcohol. No. I had to press on. I wanted it like this.

My bullets stopped. I stumbled and struggled to maintain balance. Not just from the liquor, my body had already begun to deteriorate at a rapid pace. This was a good thing. This just meant VEGA was close to falling as well. I had put my hands on my knees and coughed a bit more. My body hurt. That familiar mixture splattering all over the ground.

I heard a gasp. I looked up just in time to meet VEGA's fist with my face.

I stumbled back. I could see it, though. He was faltering. This would get easier. I just had to endure.

The blows came. Cries from seemingly the heavens as VEGA laid into me. I began to black out. The last of my energy being used to try and defend myself from this Machine. I could fight back with a few blows but nothing substantial. He clearly had the upper hand. Blood leaked from my mouth as he grabbed my throat. He held me hostage. All I could do was watch as he struck me down. I skidded slightly across the road. My body had many scrapes and cuts at this point. My vision was red. Not from rage like usual but from the blood. I had cut my head on the concrete when I slid. This was bad. I felt woozy and I am sure I am about to pass out. I gritted my teeth as VEGA closed in to finish the job. I spit in his face. Blood and goo as he leaned down to end me.

* * *

" **That's suicide Kane!"**

I just laughed and looked at Sirzechs. **"that's the only way this will work."**

" **I forbid it. I won't allow this! We will find another way. We have time!"** Sirzechs tried to argue with me. The plan was simple really...

 _ **"I'm not dropping another fucking temple on you!"**_

" **you aren't doing that anyway. That's not what I meant. You are getting the greatest magic users you can find. You are going to have them all focus their magic to lock us back into a tomb... The power we hold is best kept locked away"**

" **Alright, but how is that thing going to help us?"** Azazel asked as he pointed at the Crucible.

I nodded slowly **"If I can get him with the blade. It will drain the rest of the power and wipe him from existence. I will regain control. Rather than staying here and waiting for my time to pass. I would rather be locked away so I know that I will not have to worry about you guys."**

I paused for a moment. Looking across the table as I began the next part.

" **Now if I can't hit him with it. I will continue to fight him until we are both weak enough to be locked away. I know that I will have enough strength to hold him off and weaken him"**

Serafall broke into tears. The three of us looked at her and watched as she made her way over to me. She hugged me tight and began crying into my chest. I smiled softly.

" **Easy, easy. You are going to stain my armor"**

She pouted a bit more and looked up at me. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. **"It's going to be alright"** I said as I hugged her. **"Now I need you guys to go. Gather the best magic users you can find"**

* * *

" **Backstabbing fuck! Get away from him!"**

VEGA was suddenly lifted into the air by a familiar demon. A very loyal horned demon. The Marauder. A smile crossed my face. Man, I bet I looked goofy as hell. The Marauder struck VEGA down in rage.

" **Shoot me with a shotgun you punk bitch. KANE! Get your ass up!"**

The Demon used a green hand to pick me up. He was healing me. I felt a bit better but still looked like hammered shit.

" **Listen. I have a plan. I am going to use the crucible on him"**

That was all I needed to say. He understood. All the extra details wouldn't hurt him.

" **I'm gonna take a few free shots on him before we do that"** The marauder did, in fact, punch the corpse. Whatever happened between the two must have been bad. After the Demon had had his fill he got behind VEGA and locked the machine's arms behind his back.

" **Go for it."**

I moved in on VEGA. Crucible in hand. The blade clicked out and I drove it into the corpses' chest. There was robotic whirring and a few screams from VEGA as I drained his life force. I heard a robotic whirring sound, along with screams of pain. Then as quickly as they began, they ceased. VEGA's body slumped over as I pulled the blade from his chest. As he hit the ground, there was a silence. It was quite eerie. After a few moments of this silence, there was a loud hissing sound. VEGA's body was engulfed in black goo.

There was a loud pop and a portal appeared on the chest of the lifeless body. Three beings stepped out from the black portal. They were coated in the cursed goo. As the goo melted away it revealed three separate warriors.

The one on my left materialized first. He was adorned in a generic adventurer armor. There was white fluff around his neck and a long yet fiery red plume on the back of the helmet. It blew in the softly with the wind. There was a single menacing red light coming from within the slots on the helmet. He had a brown utility belt and was wielding a short sword and a shield with an X across the center of it. He had an overall dirty look about him.

The one on my right materialized next. He was adorned in a dark black top hat, and a duster jacket. Within the jacket he wore brown pants. Black boots and a white undershirt. He was strapped to the brim with bullets across his belt and chest. There was a giant pitchfork strapped to his back. He also wore the most sinister smile I had ever seen. Pure evil. His eyes, blood red, looked deep into my very being.

Last but certainly not least. I was quite sure who this was at this point. A grizzled warrior warrior stood in the center. Dirty blonde hair and biggest shiteating grin I had ever seen on this man. Flynn Taggart. He was adorned in his old power armor. The green one and black gloves. Not much more to say about him.

 _[Kane steps off the scene and toward the camera. He takes a big swig of booze and shakes his head.]_

I had solved one problem, thanks to my fallen angel. And now I had gotten three brand new ones. This was going to be hell Ha! Flynn had brought the two most powerful 'Slayers' in existence with him. No doubt to finish me off. Their plan after that. I have no idea but one thing is for sure. Fighting the 'Goblin Slayer' and Caleb better known as blood. Was going to be horrible one on one. Now I had to fight all three of them at once. My plan had been ripped to peices and fed to the dogs.

 _[Kane shakes his head and walks back into the scene and the movie resumes]_

 **"Run!"** I told the Marauder as All hell broke loose.

* * *

AN: I was not going to break this into two chapters. I was very VERY against it. But I think I can wrap it up rather nicely with the next one. Stay tuned for the epic conclusion.


	37. TEARS

TEARS

* * *

Battered. Bruised... Bleeding. My plan had a giant hole blown into it the size of a cannon ball. I had watched a child rip it up and scatter the pieces into the wind. So much for that. It was supposed to quick and easy. Drop the robot and relinquish the power.

I watched as my friends and family tried their best to fight these three monsters. The OG slayers in a sense. Well... two 'Slayers' and one psycho with a pitchfork and dynamite. I had one hell of a fight in store.

The ORC and the rest of the beings decided to jump in and 'help' me out. This was a poor decision on their part.

I watched as the three 'slayers' were bombarded with magic blasts. Smoke billowed up and surrounded them as the blasts continued to rain in. The marauder and I stood side by side. Surely this wouldn't be enough to stop those three.

From the smoke, three figures emerged. Walking calmly from the magic blasts which had no effect on them. I knew it. Flynn pumped his shotgun and laughed **"Let's get this party started, shall we?"** He said.

I was not about to watch my friends and family die.

* * *

Amidst the battle. I told everyone to get back. To leave this to me and the DEMON. I felt we could handle it. Boy was I wrong. Flynn and I traded bullets while the Marauder took on both of the other two slayers. This was a shit show. We were dealing enough damage but there was nothing we could do to end them. They were in fact too powerful for us to just finish them. They were Slayers in fact.

After a few minutes of our desperate attempts to battle them. The Goblin Slayer and Caleb overpowered the Marauder. I could only watch with horror as they carved my friend up. Caleb dropped a few sticks of dynamite on him and hit body exploded. His innards and body parts exploding everywhere. I was coated in my best friends' blood. I stood there. Shocked as rage built up inside of me. I walked over to where my friend once stood. Now just a pile of mush. No... NO! They would pay.

I charged the Goblin Slayer. I drove my fist into his helmet. A defining cracking sound was heard as his helmet buckled under my might. I left a big dent and a bit of blood leaked through the grate. I got a few more quick blows in before I moved in on Caleb. I drove a blade into his arm and headbutted him. I was in the lead. I was taking this situation by the balls and dragging it where I wanted it to go. I was in control. Dancing between the two, dodging blows and dishing out my own punishment. This went on for a minute while I heard cheers from behind. They pushed me on. Pushing my body to its limits.

Unfortunately, this did not last long. I was quickly overtaken by the three slayers. I stood no chance again three beings as powerful as myself. They all jumped me and it all came crumbling down on me.

The pitchfork and short sword both drove into my chest. Crashing through my armor. Blood spurted out of my mouth while Caleb and Flynn laughed. Flynn pointed his shotgun at my face and sneered.

" **Any last words?"**

I nodded slowly. Blades and weapons still deep inside of my body. My entire body hurt. We were all battered and beat up, but I clearly had gotten the worst of it. I reached up slowly. Blood dripping from my hand. I stared at my arm. My gloves had holes in them. A few broken fingers. Streams of blood dripping down my forearm. I blinked. My vision red due to the blood pouring from my forehead. Blood. A smile formed on my lips. The biggest smile I could muster. Caleb and Flynn both looked concerned for a moment. I grabbed ahold of the short sword and began to tug. I pulled the blade from my body slowly. A giant gaping hole in my chest. The blade clattered to the ground as the three men just watched in visible confusion.

I grabbed ahold of the pitchfork and snapped the handle off, leaving the blades in my body. I released my grip on the wooden handle and it clattered to the floor as well. The three warriors took a step back. My hand raised once again, to my ear as my feet quaked. I was on the verge of losing my balance.

" **Sirzechs... Do it!"**

With those four words. I sealed my fate. I sealed everyone's fate! I was playing god! And it felt good.

A portal opened up behind the three beings and it began to suck us inside. The force growing stronger with each second. The Goblin Slayer was the first to go. Silent into his demise. The Way a true slayer goes.

" **KANE YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"** Flynn cried out as Caleb was sucked in next. Flynn tried to claw his way away from impending doom but it was too late. He was sucked in as well.

" **I will have the last laugh! Haha. I told you I wasn't finished"**

The ORC and the rest of the people I cared for gathered around me. I fell to my knees and turned around to face them. I had a smile on my face. It was over... I wouldn't have to do this anymore. I could see the shock and horror on the young ones faces as they finally realized what was about to happen.

" **No! No no no!"** Gasper said. They were all getting emotional. This was no good.

I looked at Koneko and Gasper. A very familiar looking Desert Eagle appeared in my hands. I tilted it to the side to show off the fancy writing of "DooM" I had done. Gasper had broken down to tears. Along with a lot of the other ones. Koneko, however, was not crying.

I released the magazine and it dropped to the ground. I then racked the slide and discharged the final bullet. With this Koneko lost it. She broke into tears and rushed over to me. I slid the weapon over to my side as she embraced me. She cried into my chest and I held her close. My time was coming to an end. I could feel my body; my very soul being sucked into the tomb. The rest of the young ones joined in a giant hug. Tears of sadness as my inevitable demise grew closer. I looked across them all. A soft smile on my face. I looked to Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall. Everyone...

" **I love you"**

My final words as I was torn from this reality. Sucked into the tomb and the lid closed, locking us in.

* * *

I landed in a misty reality. White fog surrounded me. I was in the arena. I could sense it. I saw two beings approach me. Both rather similar in build and they emerged slowly from the mist. Crash and Zoe. Both beings. Both the loves of my life.

" **Welcome home"** They said in unison.

And I was home. I was where I belonged. With the people I belonged with. If this is what life was like after you died. Then It was heaven... no pun intended.

* * *

As the tomb was sealed it was taken away. A Massive funeral was held. Kane was a public figure after all. The people mourned their loss. The "savior" that was Kane. The 'Hero'. He inspired many to do their best. He was a person to look up to. To aspire to be like. He didn't take shit from anyone and was not afraid to dish out an asswhoopin when need be.

Sirzechs gave a speech in memory of John Kane and closed with this...

"So you walk eternally through the shadow realms, standing against evil where all others falter. May your thirst for retribution never quench, may the blood on your sword never dry, and _**may we never need you again**_."

THE END

* * *

TIME PASSES

* * *

A young boy is seen running through a giant mansion. the boy had crimson red hair and is giggling and laughing. he is running through rooms and in the background, you can see a case on the wall. within the case, you can see a Desert Eagle with the word DooM etched on the side of it.

the child continues to run through the rooms. He is firing off magic and having a grand old time. His parents were supposed to be out shopping so he had a little bit of time. the boy pauses and looks at an old cellar door. He had always been told to not go down into the basement. Well, this one in particular. He always wondered why. As any curious child would do. He opens the door. The boy begins to spring down the stairway but quickly loses his balance. He slips on the last rung and lands face first on the ground.

The boy quickly tried to gather himself. He wipes his nose, which had in fact taken most of the damage from the fall, and looks down at his hand. Blood. His nose was bleeding. He looked around the dimly lit room. He spotted a sarcophagus in the center of the small room. He stumbled over to it and pressed his bloody hand against it as he tried to maintain his balance. There was a loud rumble. The boy felt dizzy and fell back onto his butt as he watched the events unfold. He was sure going to get it now when his parents got home.

The lid to the tomb slid open slowly and smoke billowed out. From within the tomb out stepped a figure. The figure was rather slender. It was a woman. She was completely naked and had curves in all the right places. (and she had a huge rack) She had blonde hair with a pink streak in the front. She was quite fit for a woman but not overly muscular. She stretched slightly and yawned. She quickly noticed the boy and saw the blood streaming from his nose.

The boy began to freak out. He squirmed slightly as she moved over to him. She picked the boy up and waved a hand across his face. The hand was green and in an instant, the blood and pain from his fall had evaporated. Wow! the boy thought.

Two devils emerged from the bottom of the stairs. Presumably the parents of the boy.

 **"How many times do we have to tell you to not... oh!"** the woman said. She had the same color of hair as the boy. And the father entered shortly after. He had brown hair. Both were high-class devils.

The boy was set down and the woman smiled at the three of them. The boy began to rattle off the events that had just taken place and how she had healed him.

The parents looked over the nude woman and she just smiled and nodded back at them slowly, confirming the boy's story.

 **"Hmmm..."** The nude woman spoke. She paused however if listening to someone in her ear. She then nodded slowly

 _ **"Rias... Issei?"**_ She asked. Both devils nodded in response.

 _ **"John Kane sends his regards!"**_ She said with a smile.

* * *

Theres the big tiddy doom slayer I promised. Thank you guys for sticking with me and reading this story. As we come to a close. I would like to state this was a test project to get me back into writing as a whole. with any project there were so many ideas i wanted to put into this story that just didn't quite fit. HOWEVER. The BEGINNING and the END never changed. I always wanted Kane to die and have that quote from sirzechs be used. Anyway Thank you guys for staying with me. Now that we are finished I will be continuing my work on HELLWALKER: UNCHAINED. Another go at a slayer centered story in the DXD universe. thank you guys so much.


End file.
